La historia de Sierra
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Las obsesiones, a veces, pueden tener un pasado tan oscuro como los motivos de la gente para perpetrar una traición. Y Sierra lo sabe mejor que nadie. ADVERTENCIA: Pseudo-cánon, potencial de violencia y muerte de personajes y adicciones.
1. Sierra

**DISCLAIMER**

: Éste fanfic fue escrito sin animos de lucro. Drama Total es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis y FreshTv, y licenciado por Cake Enterteinament Distribution, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 ** _Clasificación M_** : Éste fanfic contiene lenguaje fuerte y situaciones violentas. Se recomienda discreción.

 _Basado en_ Caleb, _canción de Sonata Arctica (Explicación abajo)_

 ** _Sierra_**

 _Tiempo: Isla del Drama -11 años, Zona suburbana de Vancouver_

La noche caía en Vancouver. Una hermosa noche estrellada de invierno bajo la que no poca gente quisiera contemplar las estrellas. encender una fogata y beber chocolate caliente mientras el viento susurra en los árboles... una noche que, en una casa de los suburbios era todo... menos tranquila y pacífica.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hago con mi tiempo libre, zorra! -escuchaba, bajo su cobertor en una habitación contigua, una pequeña de siete años.

-¡¿Y quien crees tu que lleva a la familia encima, ebrio idiota!

-¡Tu no eres mejor que yo, maldita! -el hombre cambió su voz a una muy burlona- "¡Mírenme! Soy Muriel Allen y quiero ser la señora McLean porque mi esposo no es un mocoso y no puede llenar mi sucio culo" -ni bien dicho esto, se escucha un estruendo... un jarrón roto, un cuerpo golpeandose contra las escaleras y una puerta azotándose con violencia-.

No era la primera vez que Sierra Allen escuchaba a sus padres pelear. No importaba que ella estuviese en la escuela, con la abuela Ethel o en plena cena. Siempre terminaban en pleito.

Era la viva imágen de su padre. Muy alta para su edad, era dulce y reservada, y usaba el cabello suelto, mismo que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Y tenía un pequeño problema mental... Cuando se obsesionaba con algo, la idea permeaba como leche en un pan. No tenía problemas, pese a ello.

Esta noche, sin embargo, el pleito trascendió. Su padre, Dean Allen, era responsable de la oficina de correos de Beaverhill, un suburbio de Vancouver. Neurótico, alcohólico, obsesionado con ser un excelente marido... su madre, Muriel, no es precisamente la definición de amable, pero hacía todo por no demostrar a su hija que, muy en el fondo, la odiaba a muerte.

La tarde siguiente, Sierra regresaba de la escuela. Al llegar a casa, encontró que faltaban muchas cosas. Las cosas de su padre no aparecían. Su equipo para ir a los bolos, ropa, cosas de baño, el trofeo por haber ganado junto a su hija en la caza de tesoros padre e hijo de la oficina de correos... no había nada de su padre.

-¿Donde está papi? -preguntó la pequeña castaña.

-Él... -Muriel titubea al hablar- tu padre se largó con una mujer cualquiera. A ese cerdo yo no le interesaba mucho

-¡Pero prometió llevarme al parque hoy! ¡Lo prometió! -en ese momento, la niña empezó a llorar- ¡Dijo que iríamos los dos!

Súbitamente, su llanto fue cortado por una bofetada

- _¡Tu padre nunca volverá, pequeña estúpida! ¡Nos abandonó!_ -en el acto, la zarandeó y arrastró hacia su cuarto- _¡Ese hombre es un desperdicio!_

Acto seguido, la encerró en su cuarto, y no quitó el seguro hasta muy avanzada la noche, arrepentida de lo que hizo.

Sierra no fue a clases la semana siguiente. Su madre pretextó un fuerte resfriado. Lo cierto es que necesitaba tiempo para sanar de los golpes recibidos esa tarde y el día siguiente.

Días después, ya repuesta y fingiendo que nada pasó, supo la verdad por su amiga Juliet en una pijamada. La castaña y regordeta camarada de Sierra dijo que su vecina, la señora Torres (la joven viuda de su cuadra) estaba embarazada, y que el padre de la morena se había ido a vivir con ella.

Sierra se negó a creer que su padre, el "gigante amigable" de su vida, le había hecho a su madre. Y lo vió todo por la ventana en la noche desde la ventana del cuarto de baño... su padre, ebrio casi hasta caer, entrando en la casa de la señora Torres.

Esa noche, algo cambió en su interior, y lloró en silencio hasta caer dormida.

 _Centro comercial Grant Plaza, Vancouver, Isla del Drama -2 años_

Las cosas cambiaron poco. Mr. Allen regresó tras dos años de su último pleito, pero no fue recibido como esperaba. Su ahora ex-esposa le tenía una orden de restricción, misma que, sin saber de ella siquiera, él decidió violar.

En otro lado, Sierra salía con un par de amigos al centro comercial más cercano. Su amiga de la infancia, Juliet (quien perdió peso al estar en el equipo de hockey de la secundaria) y el novio de esta, Jani. Un rubio de familia procedente de Kemi, al norte de Finlandia.

Éste seguía a Juliet como un perrito faldero, aunque siendo el único con permiso de conducir, era quien llevaba a las dos.

De súbito, Sierra sufrió un leve mareo que le hizo caer sobre un guardia del lugar. Jani se apresuró a tratar se levantar a Sierra, mientras el viejo guardia increpaba y maldecía sobre "esos delincuentes con cara de niño".

-¿Seguro no te liaste con Corey? -cuestionó Jani, ya de camino a casa.

-No es eso -respondió Sierra mientras Jani giraba el volante a la derecha.

-Sierra, te conozco demasiado bien para que me engañes sobre el sexo -aseveró Juliet, preocupada por el mareo de hace un rato.

-Es solo... tuve una corazonada.

-¿No habrá sido una _Corey-zonada_? -reviró la deportista.

-No -se sinceró mientras sonaba _Don't say a word_ , canción de unos conocidos del tío de Jani-... Saben que no he llegado a tanto con él.

A su lado, varias patrullas y una ambulancia les rebasaron por la derecha en Pansy Creek Road y giraron en Edge River st, la calle de Sierra.

Jani aceleró y, al llegar a casa de la morena, se escucharon disparos al venir del interior...

Las semanas siguientes fueron duras para Sierra fueron duras en casa de su abuela Ethel. Su madre fue hospitalizada por herida de bala, mientras que su padre ahora yacía bajo tierra. Un tiro rebotado a la carótida acabó con él.

Así como algo cambió cuando éste entró a casa de su vecina, un sitio en lo más profundo de su cerebro hizo _crack_... y un cambio brutal estaba por ocurrir.

 _Zona central de Vancouver, noche del estreno de Isla del Drama_

El nuevo cambio en Sierra fue drástico. Seguía siendo una persona dulce, pero ya no usaba el cabello suelto como antes, sino en una larga trenza dividida en cuatro partes que terminaba en la cadera. Y, para darse un aspecto mucho más estrafalario, tiñó su castaña melena en morado, haciendo lo propio con cejas, pestañas y el vello en otra parte.

Muriel hizo lo posible porque Sierra no se pareciera nada a su padre. Si bien la joven no era una neurótica como su madre esperaba, el problema que tenía se agravó, al punto que iba a terapia. Fuera de eso, tenía por fín (pensó) la hija que quería.

Por el otro lado, adquirió las aficiones de su madre, y una en particular.

 _Chris McLean_

Su abuela (Con quien se fueron a vivir) y su madre eran fanáticas de aquel actor, cantante y presentador. De hecho, fue al concierto inicial del _Crazy Joy World Tour_ de Fame Town como regalo anticipado de sus 13 años. Concierto que empezó la separación de la _boy band_.

Y ahí estaba. Una hermosa noche en la Columbia Británica, sentada frente a una laptop en su escritorio, iniciando el primer Blog de Drama Total, mientras veía el primer episodio junto a Juliet en su primera "noche de chicas".

Una a una, Chris hizo las presentaciones de los concursantes. _Pobre Beth, apuesto a que no pasa del tercer episodio... Gwen parece una matona. Mucho cuidado con la Abeja Reina Negra... Geoff es un animal demasiado ingenuo... DJ parece un tipo duro, pero... Heather se ve muy segura de sí misma. Posible diva militar... Noah. Se oye pedante... Nada que decir de Ezekiel..._ esas fueron sus primeras observaciones, justo cuando Chris hizo la presentación que sellaría su destino, el "chico más encantador y dulce del show"...

-¡Cody! ¡El "Codester"! ¡El _Codesmeister_! -presentó Chris McLean.

-¡Que hay, Chris! -saluda Cody mientras avanza en plan casanova sobre el Muelle de la Vergüenza.

" _Muy adorable_... suena tonto. _La bestia negra ha llegado_... nah. Demasiado parcial. _Un comodín muy incómodo_... peor..." pensaba sobre su entrada. " _Finalista seguro_... no creo... debo ser más conservadora"

-¿Hola? ¡ _Houston_ a Sierra! ¿Me oyes? -interrumpió Juliet mientras Sierra decidía como introducir a Cody

-¿Uh? Lo siento... pensaba en lo patético que se ve -mintió Sierra-.

-Se me hace lindo... si no fuera por ese horroroso hueco entre sus incisivos, rompería con Jani y lo invitaría a cenar -sintió un grunido en el vientre-. ¿Molesto si voy por comida a la cocina?

-No, ve... hay pizza en la nevera, y papitas de salsa BBQ en la alacena.

Mientras Juliet bajaba a la cocina a asaltar la despensa, Sierra por fin se decidió por una entrada muy sencilla, para ocultarse bien, por ahora...

 _Cody parece un perdedor. Huele y actua como un perdedor... es un P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R. Letra por letra._

-

 **La historia de Caleb... es un trabajo complicado de entender de Sonata Arctica si tenemos en cuenta que fue publicada en cuatro discos, posiblemente cinco (Si Till Death's done us apart, del disco _The Ninth Hour_ cuenta en la línea argumental, _investigación en proceso_ ).** ** _Caleb_ , canción del disco _Unia_ , habla de un niño odiado y amado por su madre. Odiado por ser la viva imagen de su padre (un hombre vicioso y maltratador) y amado (por la esperanza de una reformación del chico). Sierra, por su lado, asumo que viviría con su madre y abuela materna, y quise hurgar en su pasado. Si su obsesivo fanatismo es para llenar un vacío emocional, es una conjetura. Y ella es, siendo así, un campo abonado sin ser de mis personajes favoritos para algo así.** **Me atrevo a decir, a modo de cierre, que ésta entrega es una especie de adaptación. Y quisiera agradecer a Tony Kakko (vocalista de SA) por componer las canciones de la Saga de Caleb, y a Kany Iparis por la idea de un fanfic dedicado a Sierra. Ampliamente recomiendo _No lo llames amor_ (Fanfic _Gwody_ ) y _Black Weeding_ (Un bastante escabroso fic que me erizó el pelo de la nuca por... _Sierra_ ).**

 **Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_**


	2. Till Death's done us apart

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl

 _Basado en **Till Death's done us apart** , canción de Sonata Arctica_

* * *

 _Tiempo: inmediatamente tras la final de Drama Total Gira Mundial_

 _Tú me hacías sonreír, cielo_

 _Ahora ya nunca lo hago cuando estoy solo_

 _Tirando de un hilo de la vida_

 _Solo para ver qué se desvela esta vez_

 _Un clon de mi amor..._

Las cosas no suceden solo porque sí.

A Cody Anderson le quedó muy en claro, y a las pruebas se remitió.

Gwen solo lo veía como un hermano... uno molesto, pero hermano después de todo. Y eso era algo más allá de lo que habría esperado tras ser golpeado por ella en el lago Wawanakwa hace poco menos de un año. Beth... ugh. La causa inicial de sus desastres desde el ataque de aquél oso ("tontas papitas de barbacoa", pensó). Courtney solo lo vió como un estorbo a su plan original (llegar lejos esta temporada) y el nuevo (despedazar a Gwen a como diera lugar). ¿Heather? El que ella haya sido amable con él terminó costandole muy caro por culpa de...

 _Sierra_

Y allí estaba. Huyendo de una tormenta de fuego en Hawaii, nadando a brazo partido, arrastrando en su silla de ruedas a su fan #1 mientras esta se daba el lujo de fantasear con ese momento. Fue culpa de ella que Gwen no llegara a la fusión. Fue culpa de ella que perdiera los desafíos en las cataratas de Niágara y el Serengeti. Y, sin embargo, no podía odiarla. No podía darse ese lujo.

Despues de todo, también fue gracias a ella que conoció mundo, que expandió sus horizontes más allá de un padre soltero, una casa en Marpole, en los suburbios de Vancouver y una isla en medio de la nada de Muskoka, Ontario. Fue por ella que él _rompió el esquema_ del show esta temporada y que la vena de la implacable Heather se aplacara hasta el final mismo, en una despiadada batalla entre demonios.

-Cody... -musitó Sierra

-¿Si?

-Llévame a casa... quiero enseñarte algo -susurró antes de caer exhausta por el titánico viaje desde Drumheller a Hawaii por Tijuana.

-¿Hay espacio en la silla de Sierra? -preguntó a gritos Chris, hastiado de nadar por apenas unos minutos.

-Dejame pensar... ¿Y el Chef?

-¡Se llevó la balsa inflable y lleva heridos!

-Bien... -dijo hastiado el castaño- Sube. No espero que goces el camino.

Ya en el hospital, los que requirieron atención médica (Blaineley se dislocó el hombro de nuevo, Harold sufrió de una baja de azúcar en la sangre casi mortal, Gwen y Courtney por poco y se ahogan por culpa de la latina, Alejandro entró a emergencias por sus severas quemaduras y Lindsay se rompió algunas costillas) fueron atendidos. Los que quedaron por atenciones menores fueron trasladados a un hotel de la cadena Milton (como compensación de la cadena al ser dicha cadena un patrocinador del show) para esperar a los heridos.

Para su desgracia, Cody tuvo que compartir suite con Chris. Una noche de quejas ("trapos" de 1,200 hilos de algodón egipcio, malteadas sabor a comida de avión y jabón hecho se jabón) le bastó para salir a tomar aire fresco, y escribir una carta para Sierra.

Quiso pedir ayuda a quien fuera... alguien que supiese bien del infierno en que ella había vuelto su plan de vida...

Halló a Heather en el bar del hotel. Ella había cumplido recien 18 años, y decidió montarse una fiesta personal... si es que beber sola y desganada una ronda tras otra de Medias de Seda mientras sopesaba su peor fracaso en la vida.

-¿Heather? -ella gruñó- Necesito pedirte algo.

-No molestes, niño -espetó con voz ligeramente aguardentosa-. ¿No ves que perdí un millón de dólares?

-Estamos en el mismo bote -rió Cody con un deje de amargura-.

-Bien, que te aproveche -vació su copa de un trago y volteó a ver al castaño-. Dime que quieres.

-Bueno... soy la única persona con quien no has sido malvado...

-Hasta ahora.

-... y, bueno... quiero que me ayudes a sacudirme de Sierra.

-Espera... -se le bajó la leve borracherra- Tu... ¿Me pides ayuda _a mí_... para salvarte de tu acosadora? -preguntó Heather, asombrada.

-Por favor -suplicó de rodillas-...

-Solo escríbele una carta. No le des largas. Y -añadió con toda la franqueza que le fue posible- dile que estarás lejos un tiempo.

Cody pensó un poco su respuesta. "Heather podrá ser mala persona, pero al menos es honesta", se dijo.

-Gracias... sabía que podía contar contigo.

-No me agradezcas... hey -se dirigió al dependiente y cambiando su semblante-. ¿Puedes traerme una jarra de margarita sin alcohol... y una copa para mi amigo?

 _Casa de Cody, Vancouver, Columbia Británica, inicio de grabaciones de Drama Total Todos Estrellas -2_ _semanas_

Han pasado más de nueve meses desde el final de la 4ta temporada, y Cody conoció _todas_ las manías de Sierra. Sobre todo desde que ella y su madre se mudaron a Marpole, a orillas del río Fraser, a dos calles de la de Cody.

El castaño decidió hacer una visita a casa de Sierra. Y no necesariamente por algo personal. Estaba en periodo de exámenes finales y necesitaba unos apuntes de historia, apuntes que Sierra tenía y (Cody pensó) le daría con gusto. Tomó su chaqueta deportiva del _Vancouver Whitecaps*_ y salió presuroso a casa de Sierra.

Esa noche, Cody había recibido una carta de los productores.

 _Para: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, 89 River Lane, Marpole, Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá_

 _De: Fresh TV Intl. P. O. box 3810 Toronto, Ontario, Canadá_

 _Estimado sr. Anderson: nos complace informarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para concursar en Drama Total Todos Estrellas, por su_ tercer lugar _, obtenido en la tercera temporada._

 _Competirá junto a 6 compañeros suyos, mas otros siete de la temporada anterior seleccionados en base a posición, estadísticas generales y/o aceptación entre el público. ¡Buena suerte!_

 _Con mis mejores deseos:_

 _Jennifer Pertsch, Productora Ejecutiva de Drama Total y CEO de Fresh TV_

Cody apuró sus pasos hacia casa de Sierra, para comunicarle sobre la carta. Algo de lo que quiso compartir su alegría.

Un error muy gordo.

A la madre de Sierra, Muriel, le encantaba tener visitas, y sobre todo de gente que haya conocido a Chris McLean. Y el poco tiempo que el Codesmeister pasó con el presentador valió oro para ella.

La habitación de Sierra era extraña en serio. Podría calificarse como "la Catedral de Cody", de no ser por su armario. El único lugar de toda la casa sin Chris, sin Cody y sin nada que ver con Drama Total de toda la casa. Y el único al que él no tenía acceso.

La señora Allen le recibió con una sonrisa franca y le ofreció una carlota de naranja que el chico rechazó. Preguntó por Sierra. a lo que ella respondió que esa mañana estuvo muy extraña.

-Solo dile lo que le tengas que decir, chico. Si es algo sobre _Chris-i-pú_ o la invitas a salir, lo entiendo bien.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Allen. ¡Gracias! -dijo Cody sin reparos.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo creer lo que veía. Las paredes, antes tapizadas con posters, dibujos y fotografías de él, ahora estaban pulcras. En el cesto había trozos de basura, que resultaron ser todos los papeles que otrora adornaban dichos muros. Y una devastada Sierra estaba sentada con un legajo en la mano.

-¿Sabes que es esto? -preguntó con furia contenida la morena, agitando el papel en su mano izquierda.

-No se de que me hablas -dijo Cody, temiendo lo peor-.

-¿Tienes idea -continuó- de que es... esto?

Al preguntar de nuevo, le arrojó la hoja. Era la carta que Heather le ayudó a escribir y le dejó esa noche en Hawaii.

-Léela. Ahora -ordenó-. Cody empezó a leer:

 _Sierra:_

 _Siento mucho que esto tenga que ser así. Pero eres una buena amiga. Una de las mejores que he tenido el gusto (al principio lo dudé) de conocer desde Gwen y Trent._

 _Todo tiene un límite. Si no me llaman de la cadena, me iré a Los Ángeles a estudiar programación de sistemas, y no quiero que te acerques entre tanto._

 _Si somos amigos, o si al menos me respetas, me harás ese enorme favor. Si no... lo entenderé._

 _Cody_

-Eso fue entonces.

-No soy una estúpida, Cody. Actuas como una vírgen, y no lo eres...

Tomó un palo de hockey con rabia, y se acercó peligrosamente.

-Ahora puedo herirte. Conozco bien del dolor que me ocasionas... _por besarme ahora_.

En el acto, Sierra besó a Cody con una siniestra ternura... antes de asestarle un golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

-Te presento el palo de hockey de Juliet. ¿Lo recuerdas, _Codykins_? El mismo palo... con el que ella anotó un gol en el juego del campeonato estatal... ¿Que es esto?

Tomó la carta que le llegó a Cody, misma que salía de uno de sus bolsillos, la leyó y decidió tomar pluma y una hoja.

 _De: Sierra Allen-Anderson, 93_ _River Lane, Marpole, Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá_

 _Para: Fresh TV Intl. P. O. box 3810 Toronto, Ontario, Canadá_

 _A nombre de mi **esposo**_ (puso énfasis en esta palabra) _, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, tomo su lugar, ya que él está indispuesto_ _por una cuestión de honor conmigo._ _Ruego lo disculpen_.

 _Atentamente: Sierra Allen-Anderson._

Aduciendo que quería que le acompañara a casa, Sierra llevó al castaño, semiinconsciente, directo a su casa. Aprovechando que su "suegro" (Al viejo Anderson ella no le agradaba en absoluto) no estaba en casa, subieron a la recámara de Cody y lo depósito amorosamente en su cama.

Aprovechó para revisar entre sus cosas. Encontró un emú de peluche, algunas fotos personales del chico y (Algo que a ella le desagradó) un sostén negro. Y _sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía_. Acto seguido, lo tomó y bajó a la chimenea del recibidor.

-Nos vemos en un par de meses, Cody. Ganaré ese millón por tí, y luego seremos felices... _hasta que la muerte nos separe_ -dijo, con un tono siniestro, mientras arrojaba dicho sostén al fuego-.

* * *

 **Si, vuelvo con una adaptación de la _Historia del Acosador_.**

 ** _Till Death's done us apart_ resulta ser la segunda parte de la historia de Caleb, ya antes referida en _Sierra_. El contexto ya trata a un Caleb mayor, y parece haber encontrado a alguien a quien amar. ¿Saben que es lo malo de amar a un transtornado? Que éste se vuelve celoso y muy posesivo de las personas que dice amar, aunque solo sea una obsesión que degenere en una enfermedad para la que no hay cura que entrañe en la muerte.**

 **Traté el asunto de la admisión de Sierra a _Total Drama All-Stars_ como una historia base. Dijo, y cito, _se lo debo a Cody por arruinarlo todo en la final de Gira Mundial_. Y a partir se ese punto es historia conocida, aunque el pase, sinceramente, pensé que _quizás_ no sea tan legal como lo tuvimos. ¿No la han visto? No daré el spoiler.**

 **Volviendo al fic,** **lo de Heather en el bar fue súbito y decidí apelar un poco a su bondad. Ella no es tan mala como nosotros creíamos. Al fin y al cabo... Cody es quizás el único ser humano con el que se ha mostrado decente y, hasta cierto punto, serle agradable. Admito que si la desprecio, pero ello no quita que sea una jugadora competitiva y (si, duele reconocerlo) una buena amiga... siempre que la ocasión lo amerite.**

 **De nuevo, agradezco a Tony Kakko por el simple hecho de haber compuesto y escrito buena parte de las canciones de Sonata Arctica (Y esta vez no dudé en usar pocas líneas de _Till Death's done us apart_ como parte integral del diálogo), y éste capítulo va para _OFIXD_ , ya que me dió esa pequeña GRAN patada en el trasero que todos necesitamos alguna vez para tratar de mejorar.**

 ***El _Vancouver Whitecaps_ es un equipo de fútbol canadiense adscrito a la MLS. Si él es o no aficionado, me tomé la libertad de ello y hacerlo hincha.**

 **Si les gustó o no, dejen review. Acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer_**


	3. The end of this chapter

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

Los OCs que aparezcan son propios.

 _Basado en_ The end of this chapter, _de Sonata Arctica._

 _Tiempo: Total Drama All-Stars 2 años y cinco meses._

Sierra estaba molesta.

Ella, la más ferviente fanática de Drama Total, no fue siquiera contemplada para el final. Y estaba viendo, con gran furia, que en la final hay posibilidades de que ganase su mayor "amenaza" hacia Cody.

 _En pantalla_

La señal estaba clara. Si algo le enseñó la vida a Gwen, fue que de karma no solo vive la humanidad.

Queriendo alejarse de Drama Total, se había mudado a Calgary y se intentó recluir en sus estudios. Algo que, sin embargo, salió mal.

Y ahí estaba.

La última temporada. La apuesta era mucho más bestial, y el premio lo fue todo.

Chris McLean quiso despedir el show a lo grande, y lo logró con _Leyendas de Drama Total_. La segunda y última final en modalidad de Triple Amenaza (tres concursantes enfrentados entre sí) recayó en la propia ex-gótica, la destructora de corazones Sky y el ganador de _Tormenta Pahkitew_ (la segunda temporada en dicha isla) un desgarbado y despiadado moreno de nombre Llewellyn.

La primera parte del desafío (un asalto a las trincheras evadiendo al resto de participantes "legendarios" de _Estrellas de Pahkitew_ y _Todos_ Estrellas) causó consternación en Gwen. Odiaba a su prima, pero odiaba más que se metan con su familia. Y Llewellyn lo hizo al empujar a Sky hacia Colmillo y usarla de trampolín, causando su eliminación por lesiones.

-Tu... Tu... _¡Estás tan frito que nadie podrá ayudarte a recoger tus huesos_! -hesitó al saber lo que el moreno le hizo a Sky.

-¿Y eso a mí que? Perdedora una parte, toda la familia es perdedora. _Si-em-pre_ -dijo con calma-. Ahora, voy por tí, _Besucona de novios_ -enfatizó esto último con un sentimiento de odio demasiado profundo-.

-Oigan, dejen algo de odio para su... _Duelo... del... ¡Tocino!_ -exclamó Chris interrumpiendo al despiadado novato y a la veterana.

"La segunda parte del desafío es una justa en la que montarán jabalíes recién capturados -en el acto, dos enormes verracos enfundados cuan catafractos eran temerosamente jaleados por el Chef y la mitad de los pasantes-. Y gana el mejor en tres lances de cinco. Para hacerlo interesante, pueden llamar a dos asistentes de entre los demás competidores para que les ayuden con su montura y armas, excepto por Sky y Kevin (Un estrafalario trigueño que dejaría a Jasmine y a Rodney bastante abajo) que están en la enfermería" concluyó con una risa enferma.

-Pido a Scarlett y Amy -avanzó Llewellyn.

-¿Gwen? El tiempo corre.

 _Confesionario Gwen_

 _-El cretino se armó bien. Para manejar a una villana loca y criminal y a una gemela manipuladora, debo armarme bien... aunque me arrepienta de ello. Alejandro tiene mucha experiencia como villano y puede ir dos pasos delante de Scarlett. El problema es Amy... Y creo que ya se como evitarla._

-Elijo... a Alejandro y... -dudó por elegir entre viejos conocidos como Zoey o Harold (quien sustituyó a Duncan) y nuevas caras como Samey y un gótico llamado Ennui- espero no arrepentirme... Cody.

 _Fin súbito de transmisión_

Si hay algo peor que ser abandonada por quien ella amó y sometida a una orden restrictiva, es que la Besucona de novios apostara por robarle a su "marido". Tomó su televisor y, sin esperar a que la señal se restableciera, lo arrojó por la ventana. Acto seguido, realizó su publicación final en todos los blogs que poseía..

 _No importa el resultado, si al final no soportas la presión de estar en una final y sin importar que seas amplio favorito._

 _Llewellyn. Se que es rudo y despiadado. Pero ¿Elegir a una villana psicótica y a una gemela traidora? Tiene el juego ganado._

 _Sobre Gwen, no me queda decir nada. Soporto que le robe el novio a Heather, pero deseo que esa sucia ramera de mierda sea comida de tiburón mutante. NO MERECE NI HABER SIDO FINALISTA DE ISLA DEL DRAMA. ¿Por qué? ¡Eligió a MI CODYKINS!_

 _Por fin, Drama Total termina. Y yo me quedo sola con mis recuerdos. Hasta nunca, idiotas._

Acto seguido, decidió tomar una siesta... que se tradujo en un profundo sueño infestado de pesadillas, de fulanas cabalgando cerdos y Codys vistiendose de azul y verde oscuros...

A la mañana siguiente, quiso distraerse viendo _Cacería de Celebridades_ en su notebook. Lo poco que le quedaba para olvidarse de todo.

 _En pantalla_

-Y aquí tenemos, para quien no pudo verlo -comentó Josh, excitado- imágenes impactantes de la final de Leyendas de Drama Total -mientras hablaba, transmitía los primeros dos lances ganados por el moreno-.

-De verdad inspirador, pero ¡Pasemos a lo picante! -agregó Blaineley- Porque la balanza se decantó por un ganador del premio de c$10,000,000. Y no solo eso, sino que le pegó a la lotería al aceptar casarse con su "hermano de otra familia" -a la par, se muestra como Cody le ofrecía un anillo envuelto en un botón de tulipán-. ¡Demosle una cálida bienvenida a Gwen, ganadora absoluta de Leyendas de Drama Total, y a su prometido, Cody!

Fuera de pantalla

 _¡... su... prometido... Cody!_

La sola idea de que Gwen, la (desde su perspectiva) "nueva Heather", la "besucona de novios", la "peor amiga del mundo", haya ganado tras sonoros fracasos en la isla Wawanakwa y le haya robado a su esposo era totalmente inaceptable.

Y ahí estaba ella... sonriente, en medio de una gloria (pensó) inmerecida, luciendo una férula y un conjunto de blusa blanca y falda negra con mallones en azul Prusia y llevando del brazo a Cody, enfundado en un traje sastre beige y peinado de raya enmedio con una coleta.

En verdad odió a Cody por esa orden restrictiva... pero ¿Que son 300 metros y monitoreo constante de su dirección IP para una enamorada?

Pasaron los días, y llegó Navidad. Una fría Navidad como pocas se recuerdan. Con muy contadas excepciones (como Duncan, puesto en lista negra, Ezekiel, salvaje pero feliz en Muskoka, o Sierra con su prohibición de acercarse a Cody) todos los elencos se reunieron en un hotel en Montreal.

El escenario era inmejorable. El Chef Hatchet era cabalgado por Izzy mientras ésta trataba de derribar a Eva, subida a la espalda de Owen. Ennui y su novia Crimson (Quien no compitió) bebían mientras escuchaban la diarrea verbal de los "interesantes" datos que Harold aportaba sobre la cocción del buey abierto en canal. Al fondo, Heather y Alejandro (Y es muy inusual en la oriental) reían junto a Gwen, Sky (en silla de ruedas, pues Colmillo se ensañó bastante con la atleta), LeShawna y Zoey, mientras Cody y Mike les dieron espacio a sus parejas. En la entrada, un muy riesueño Chris convencía a Topher de que tratase de seducir a Blaineley de acompañarle a "Ciudad Besuqueo". Y, en una mesa, Jo y Brick lograron armar un torneo de glotones del que Sam, Dakota (que seguía en terapia retromutágena experimental) y Rodney seguían en competencia.

Nadie, ni siquiera Dawn (engalanada en un vestido corto verde y púrpura, ligeramente aturdida por ser esta su primera borrachera junto a B, Ella y Dave) sintió que algo estuviera mal.

Para cuando dieron las 12:00, el celular de Cody sonó mientras atacaba con avidez (Cody, al fin) una fuente de bastones de caramelo junto a Mike y Cameron. Revisó y se dió cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de un número privado.

 _Los espero a los dos en el estacionamiento. Tengo algo que decirles._

Desechando posibilidades, y viendo que Gwen se había retirado a dormir, fue donde Heather y empezó a explicar lo del mensaje.

-No... no tiene sentido -decidió Heather sobre el mensaje-. Si apostara por alguien que quiera hacerte daño, ése es Duncan.

-¿Duncan? -exclamó el castaño- No puede ser. Creí que olvidó el "expediente canguro" -remarcó esto último dibujando unas comillas en el aire-. Además, él sigue en prisión.

-Piensalo, cariño -planteó ella. Para tener una relación estrecha, era aparentemente más amorosa-. Puede ser la mente tras la fachada.

-Bien... iré solo. Tomaré lo dicho en cuenta. De todos modos dejé la maleta con nuestra ropa.

Se despidió de Heather y fue al estacionamiento, mismo que estaba mal iluminado.

En la habitación que se les asignó al entrar, Gwen sintió un impulso que, en circunstancias normales, habría evitado. Ya desde la mañana sentía unas nauseas terribles, y saliendo de su Mustang (un pequeño premio, a su modo de ver, por soportar a demasiados cretinos) soltó una generosa dosis de vómito que terminó por bañar despertar a Sky.

En la tienda del hotel, buscó pruebas de embarazo, analgésicos, compresas y algo de agua embotellada, y, al ver que las habitaciones fueron asignadas (La suya, la 473, compartida con Cody, era contigua a la que Courtney compartía con Anne Maria, la 471), subió sus cosas y las de Sky.

Al ver que Cody no llegaba, mató el tiempo de distintas formas. Se probó por enésima vez un vestido de noche de terciopelo azul eléctrico satinado (la invitación que Chris había enviado decía claramente que el evento sería formal, y recomendaba un vestido largo o un traje sastre), se dió un baño, vió una película, se probó lencería ("definitivamente éste corpiño lo matará", se dijo viendose al espejo al probar un atrevido conjunto de encaje negro con medias de red)...

Por fín, harta de aburrirse, usó una de las pruebas que compró. "Solo tuve relaciones una vez... y eso fue la semana pasada con Cody", recordó. Lo último que quería su madre era, precisamente, ser abuela antes de los sesenta.

Dejó su prueba cuando llegó Cody, olvidada, e ignorando que la misma dió un resultado positivo...

La mala suerte quiso que Courtney llegase tarde. Acababa de llegar de la alcaldía por los festejos de Navidad de su oficina, y se estacionó al lado de un Mustang Shelby GT50 del '78. Vió ésta una silueta. que creyó como un asaltante.

-Tengo gas pimienta, ¡Solo sal y terminemos con esto! -voceó la latina.

-Wow... cálmate... solo soy yo -dijo el castaño-. Cody.

-Si es así, ¡Dime por qué temo a la gelatina verde!

Mientras estos discutían, Sierra aguardó en las sombras. No solo violentó una orden de restricción, sino que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo indecible.

-Así que ahí están -se dijo en voz baja, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa macabra-... Te dí todo mi tiempo, mi vida entera. Te dí mi amor hasta el fin, todo él.

"Me dijeron que esto era... un crimen, ¿Lo recuerdas, Codykins? -musitó mientras acariciaba un cuchillo de caza- ¿O lo hice todo en vano?

Sierra siguió a la pareja, una vez que se empezaron a mover, en dirección al hotel. Al momento de dejar a Courtney en una mesa cercana a la mesa de regalos (La mayoría de los cuales eran del juego del "Santa Secreto"), sonó el celular del castaño.

-¿Hola? -preguntó el castaño, mientras iba al sanitario.

- _Bien, bien -se oyó una voz profunda-, ¿Como estás?_

-Uh... ¿Quien es?

- _¿Quien crees que sea?_

-Detente -se detuvo a tomar aire antes de proseguir-... ¿Quien habla?

- _Tu sabes muy bien quien soy... Codykins._

Al chico se le heló la sangre, pues supo, muy dentro de su corazón, quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Casi lograste apartarte de mí, ¿Recuerdas? -susurró Sierra, ya sin necesidad de agravar su voz_

-Oh, por Dios -tomó aire, al tiempo que bajaba su presión y colapsaba todo su mundo hasta sus cimientos-... No puedes ser tú, Sierra... ¡NO PUEDES SER TÚ!

 _-Ja ja... Oui, oui, mon amour... c'est moi._

Aterrado, fue a la habitación que compartía con Gwen.

Dos pisos arriba, Sierra sonreía satisfecha porque (piensa) va a salirse con la suya.

-Como sea, Cody. Ya es hora de que sea... _el final de éste capítulo_.

-No puede pasar esto ahora, _¡No puede pasar esto ahora!_

Como Cody pensó hace años, las cosas no suceden porque sí... y de nuevo lo estaba experimentando... no, no era como el día del ataque del grizzly, cuando Izzy mordió su entrepierna y se le trabó la quijada por dos horas o (mucho menos) cuando Duncan lo ató a un dingo en Australia. Era peor... _mucho peor_...

Nunca, hasta después de enterarse del resultado de _Drama Total Bazofia_ (que, sorpresivamente, ganó Topher frente a una iracunda y enloquecida Sierra), supo del lado oscuro, el verdadero lado oscuro, de su otrora mejor amiga. Si antes a él lo golpeó hace años con un palo de hockey, ¡Ja! Un juego de niños, porque al mayor fan de Chris quiso acribillarlo por hacer un inocente chiste sobre su victoria con una pistola de aire cargada con abejas africanizadas usadas en la final.

Subió al piso siete y buscó frenético su habitación. Abre una puerta y ve a Jo ejercitandose, tal como lo hace, viendo un video de aeróbicos... abre otra, Harold durmiendo a pierna suelta fuertemente alcoholizado. Tercera puerta... vacía por suerte. Cuarta puerta y ve...

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Mis depilados y expuestos bizcochos! -exclamó Topher, mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez y chillaba como colegiala en novatada.

-¡Largate ya, Cody! -rugió Blaineley, al tiempo que éste evadía una zapatilla y recibía la otra en la cara con una prenda mojada de...

-¡Asco! -se limpiaba frenéticamente la cara del fluído vaginal de Blaineley.

Siguió buscando su habitación... "¿Cual era?" 735... 738... 740...

La llave por fín abrió en la habitación 743. Por un momento se tranquilizó, puesto que Gwen seguía dormida. En el buró al lado de la cama matrimonial había una prueba de embarazo... ¿Positiva?

Por un momento, olvidó que estaba siendo cazado.

"¿Padre? ¿Yo?" se preguntó. "¿Como puede ser posible?"

"Voy a ser padre... Será hermoso... Si papá enloqueció de gusto cuando se enteró que yo venía... ¿Como será si se entera de que va a ser abuelo?"

-Voy a ser... -empezó a murmurar- voy a ser...

-¿Padre? -gruñó una voz desde las sombras que eran el armario- No, Cody. Dudo mucho que la piel pálida de esa furcia sea hermosa con unos hermosos, seductores, hipnóticos ojos azules.

Se acercó al buró y tomó la prueba de embarazo de Gwen. La observó y jugueteó con ella, mientras le lanzaba una mirada totalmente cargada de veneno a la pálida durmiente.

-¿Crees que es hermosa? ¿Ver como la luna baila en esa... horrible y cadavérica piel? ¿Ver como esa sucia y desgreñada pelambre refleja una brutal decadencia?

-Si le hiciste algo... si le tocaste un pelo...

No logró terminar su oración, pues recibió un golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire.

-Voy a cambiar eso ahora. Eres mío. Y vine por mi premio.

"Lo bueno de los somníferos y los sedantes -empezó a discutir mientras rompía la prueba de embarazo usada-... Es que los accidentes suceden. Como una mezcla de difenhidramina y una pildora concentrada de, hum, no se... ¿Hinojo y ruda?"

"Iba a usar esto -continuó mientras sacaba un cuchilo de caza-. Pero decidí no ensuciarme las manos... mucho. Nada más romántico que una muerte en sueños. Un sueño reparador que se volvió eterno."

En el acto, arrojó uno de los frascos que estaba en el buró, mientras se acercaba a Cody con una apenas bien disimulada rabia asesina. Éste tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo arrojó a la cara, sin dar en el blanco.

-Dime, cariño, que el pasado no ha muerto. Dime que las viejas mentiras que me repetías siguen vivas.

Sacó unas tirachinas y una pelota con un sedante en polvo,.disparado al pecho del castaño. En segundos, él comenzó a perder la conciencia. El _Codesmeister_ , en un agónico intento de zafarse de la latina, solo llegó a arrancarle unos cuantos cabellos que soltó mientras caía junto a la cama matrimonial.

-El amor expiró hace demasiado tiempo. Ahora mátame... si puedes -terminó justo cuando él perdió totalmente el sentido.

Limpió cuidadosamente la escena. Destruyó y guardó lo poco que la pudiera incriminar... Solo dejó una pequeña madeja de cabellos que (quizá) ignoró por completo. Cargó con el laxo cuerpo del castaño y lo arrastró hacia un Alfa Romeo junto a la entrada. Cableó un poco y arrancó, ignorando que B había salido a tomar un poco de aire luego de dejar a Dawn en su habitación.

 **Ah... El verdadero inicio de la Hisoria de Sierra.**

 **Por un momento había querido hacer cinco historias distintas, con parejas totalmente distintas (Siody, Gwent, Scottney, Sapher, Skave...). Todas con dos cosas en común. Una parte de la relación es, o destructiva para su propia integridad (Trent y el 9, la obsesión de Dave, la manía de poder de Courtney...) o peligrosa para su potencial pareja (El deseo de Sierra, el hecho de tener una hermana codiciosa). El otro punto de hermanamiento es claramente la idea original. De hecho, si no fuera porque encontré de pura suerte el como enlazar una historia para crear un serial, así habría sido.**

 **Éste capítulo, originalmente, sería de dos partes. ¿Razón? La app para Android tiene un límite aproximado de palabras en el apartado Document Manager (la sección de edición) de aproximadamente 1780 palabras, razón de más para que mis fics (desde Gwen is just a feeling hasta Alectrofobia) son cortos. La presente, empero, me decidí a redactarla en Polaris Office. No es dificil cogerle el truco una vez que sepas de su compatibilidad con Word.**

 **Como ya expliqué antes (y lo dejaré asentado de una vez por todas), la Historia del Acosador da fe de la vida de Caleb, un enamorado hijo de un matrimonio fallido. Compuesta por cinco canciones (Y trato de ir en órden), él degenera en lo que su madre (quien le odió y amó) nunca quiso convertirse.**

 ** _The end of this chapter_** **...** **La canción ya deja la historia en un momento crucial para Caleb (Y Sierra, en este caso). Ambos cruzaron una línea que no debía cruzarse a la ligera. Pasó el tiempo y, mientras ella hacía su vida, el corazón de Caleb se pudría. Llegando a la segunda gran tragedia. Tragedia para la que me tomé una pequeña licencia que, de plano, si me dolió como un tope de cabra en los kiwis.**

 **Sobre algunos detalles, primero incluí a dos de los personajes de The Ridonculous Race. Originalmente manejaría a tres, pero... Creo que Devin sufrió demasiado. Así que solo serán Ennui y Crimson junto a cierto... conejito australiano. Sobre las temporadas fanon que he gestado en mi cabeza (Tormenta Pahkitew, Bazofia y Leyendas...), el especial de Luz, Drama... fue el que me dió la idea. Mientras el primero es totalmente ficticio, los otros dos (Bazofia y Leyendas) bien podrían darse, eventualmente, y la idea de Drama Total Bazofia surgió del "señuelo" que... Upsiiiiiii, SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Por último, lo de Topher y Blaineley... Bueno, si fue intencional. Una pequeña risa antes del vendaval qur se avecina, Creanme, si quieren saber que estaban haciendo esos dos... solo diré que plantee a Topher como un asiduo de cierto fetiche BDSM que** ** _KovatePrivalski97_** **mencionó en "La Misión de Eva". Algo con lo que, confieso, he fantaseado.**

 **Y ahora, las respuestas (Fanfarrias de grabadora,** ** _gracias, mis queridos pasantes_** **).**

 **De nuevo, gracias, OFIXD. La historia llegará a su clímax... pronto.**

 _ **Con afecto (y un poco de miedo), Sam the stormbringer**_


	4. Don't say a word Pt 1 La jaula

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

Los OCs que aparezcan son propios.

 _Basado en_ Don't say a word, _de Sonata Arctica_. _El flashback de Daniel está inspirado en_ Dad, what did you do in war? _, de la misma banda._

 _Tiempo: Total Drama All-Stars 2 años y seis meses después._

 _Hotel Milton Palace, Montreal_

Mientras avanzaba la noche, nadie, o casi nadie, se percató de algo raro en el hotel. Parecía como si una de las empleadas del hotel decidiera tomarse la noche libre, lejos del hotel y lo dejase en medio de una jornada de trabajo pesada. La enorme mayoría de invitados estaba aturdida, distraída o, simplemente, no quiso desprenderse de una gran celebración, y mucho menos a costa del presentador de telerrealidad del momento, Chris McLean. Solo un enorme y robusto gigante afrocanadiense, que había salido a tomar un poco de aire, supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

La mañana siguiente. Día de Navidad. B no había podido dormir No porque tuviera que soportar los sonoros ronquidos de Sam (y eso, desde hacía años, no los aguantaba), sino porque algo no estaba bien.

Esa persona... no creo que fuese un empleado, pensó.

Años de terapia no habían funcionado para hacerle hablar, y la única persona capaz de entender y traducir sus pensamientos yacía totalmente fuera de sí, con una resaca peor que nada que le hubiese pasado.

Mientras paseaba por los corredores del hotel, buscó a alguien que le pudiera entender. Y, aparentemente, solo Jo, Brick (con quienes no tenía más relación que la estadía en la Playa de los Perdedores), Lightning (Demasiado ególatra para su gusto) Eva, Skylar (una agresiva estratega rubia, cuarto lugar en _Leyendas de Drama Total_ \- y, tal vez, Scarlett, estaban despiertos.

-¡Oye, cuidado, viejo! -le espetó Noah, sin saber quien era.

Oye... tal vez me puedas ayudar en algo, trató de decirle en lenguaje de señas.

-Dejame pensar... no lo creo. Últimamente no he podido pensar sin el estómago va...

En el acto, B sacó una pierna de pavo de su abrigo, como queriendo trabar amistad con el sarcástico moreno.

-¿Gracias?

B solo levantó los pulgares.

-A ver si puedo entenderte. Dices que viste algo anoche luego de dejar a la chica tétrica, ¿No? -B solo asintió- Y supones que ése algo o alguien... -de nuevo estaba por asentir cuando se dejó escuchar un grito.

-¿Esa no es la "rubia de hierro?

B de nuevo asintió, y ambos corrieron al origen del alboroto.

Jo no podía dejar trunca una semana de entrenamiento. Tomó su ropa deportiva, un gorro y una bufanda grises y fue a despertar a Brick, durmiendo en la habitación de a lado.

A diferencia de Jo, Brick se había propuesto haraganear un poco antes de su rutina matinal. La academia militar a la que antes iba le permitía ello en ciertas fechas.

Navidad, por supuesto, era uno de esos días.

Al cadete (ahora cabo) le habían designado compartir habitación con Shawn, aunque ambos se desagradaron de entrada. Tanto que se pusieron territoriales.

-¡Despierta ya, Su Mojadía! -voceó la entrenadora con su habitual humor agrio- ¡Deja al Zombieviviente y levanta!

Naturalmente, Jo escuchó una retahila de insultos entre Brick y Shawn que terminó en el militar sometiendo al obsesionado con los zombies con una llave de lucha, antes de que ella los separara de una patada.

Luego de disculparse con Shawn (y dejarle un ojo morado, pues éste señaló que "un chico rudo como el sobreviviría al apocalipsis zombie"), arrastró a Brick hacia el pasillo. Pasó junto a ellos una camarera y entró a la habitación 473, pensando que sus ocupantes habían salido.

-¡Señorita, despierte! -escuchó decir a la camarera.

Jo se preguntó el porqué del alboroto. Y, como ese refrán, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Vió a la camarera, tratando de marcar a la gerencia desde el teléfono de la habitación pidiendo auxilio, mientras Gwen estaba convulsionandose violentamente en el suelo y acostada de lado. En el acto, soltó un grito que despertó a medio mundo.

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! -protestó Anne María desde la habitación de a lado- Algunas tratamos de tomar un sueño de belleza...

-¡Quieren cerrar la b...! -quiso acotar Harold mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielos a su cabeza, interrumpiendose al ver a su ex-compañera en Luz, Drama, Acción en el suelo- ¡OH, NO!

-¡La maldad no se levanta temprano en Navidad! -se quejó Max, quien salió de la 433 enfundado en una pijama con estampado de pollitos.

Conforme la noticia se fue extendiendo, todos se fueron arremolinando y quedando mudos.

-Esto... no puede... ser bueno -musitó Noah, rompiendo el silencio, mientras Courtney se desmayaba.

Lejos de allí, un Alfa Romeo rojo avanzaba hacia el oeste por la carretera. La conductora parecía saber lo que hacía, pues no había puesto alguno de revisión de la policía ni, mucho menos, un poblado cerca. Tan solo aquellos restaurantes de camino que acostumbran los transportistas y alguno que otro viajero y muy pocos moteles.

La conductora se detuvo solo dos veces. Una para detenerse a comer en uno de ellos, sedando a su pasajero de nuevo antes de descender, y otra para cambiar su vehículo tras seis horas de manejo, abandonando el primer auto en el fondo de una laguna.

Revisó el mapa que había en la guantera. La idea original (regresar a Vancouver y ocultarse hasta que todo se olvidara) tuvo que ser desechada. Más de 70 horas de camino (ya que la ruta más corta implicaba cruzarla frontera más de una vez, y no podía abandonar suelo canadiense) quemados en un solo cartucho, se maldijo.

Quebec... la idea es muy obvia, y el sjtio era muy poco discreto. St. John, demasiado para un ferry a Terranova. ¿Ottawa? ni soñarlo.

No tenía casi opciones. En Winnipeg la conocían, y ni pensar en Saskatchewan, Regina o Edmonton. ¿Halifax?

Reparó en el puerto principal de Nueva Escocia. Solo tres de los cerca de ochenta concursantes de Drama Total proceden de Nueva Escocia. Sky, Connor (un pariente lejano de Duncan) y...

Tomó maquillaje blanco y una peluca negra que, poco antes, tiñó con luces azules, y comenzó el largo proceso de maquillar hasta el último rincón visible de su anatomía.

Cuando estaba retocando sus labios con lápiz labial azul 94, el bulto del asiento trasero se empezó a agitar.

-Sierra... peligro... Gwen, madre... -comenzó a murmurar agitado.

Teniendo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y, acto seguido, le inyectó cinco unidades de diazepam que robó de una clínica en el camino de ida.

Prendió la radio y sintonizó una estación donde estaban dando las noticias.

 _... los Bluejays de Toronto vencieron en casa 12-1 a los Red socks de Boston al finalizar la septima entrada._

 _Desde redacción nos acaban de informar de un ataque en el hotel Milton Palace en Montreal, ésto en la provincia de Québec. Fuentes no oficiales nos confirman, de última hora, que Gwendolyn Fahlenbock está en estado crítico luego de detectarsele un potente sedante en la sangre. La reciente ganadora del reality show, Leyendas de Drama Total, se encuentra internada en una ubicación que el conductor del programa, Chris McLean, decidió no revelar a nombre de la cadena FreshTv._

 _Tambien se nos ha informado que su prometido, el tambien concursante de dicho show, Cody Anderson, se encuentra desaparecido. Sobre el agresor, no hay nada aún, pero se sabe que huyó en un automovil rojo propiedad de la periodista de espectáculos Blaineley O'Halloran. Seguiremos informando._

Apagó la radio. ¿Fallar su plan para borrar a Gwen del mapa? Sin duda, no. La idea no era matarla aún, se dijo. ¿Volverla loca de dolor como ella lo mereciera? Definitivamente.

"Por robarme a Cody. Por tomar lo que es mío", pensó. "Destruiste mi vida. Y ahora, Gwen, voy a disfrutar muchísimo destruyendo tu cordura".

Giró en la salida a Saskatchewan y regresó sobre el camino, tomando rumbo hacia Halifax.

Todos estaban nerviosos. Luego de lo acontecido, el Milton Palace se volvió un búnker, y los posibles sospechosos fueron interrogados uno a uno.

-No toqué a esa sha-perdedora. Ni siquiera me llevo bien con ella -señaló Lightning.

-Ella me robó el novio, pero no soy capaz de hacerle algo así -declaró Courtney-.

-Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas, y además ya estoy casada -dijo molesta Heather, al tiempo que mostraba orgullosa un anillo de plata con una esmeralda engarzada-.

-Mis clientes no declararán nada hasta que se garantice que no irán a prisión -acotó Emma, la novia de Noah, estando presentes Llewellyn y su pareja, quienes se dirigían miradas asesinas entre sí-.

-¡¿Cree que en mi condición le haría algo a Tallulah?! -protestó Sky, luego de iniciado su interrogatorio.

-Mi tararatía tercera Millicent inventó los interrogatorios, y mi tío Spencer... -soltó Staci en una incontenible diarrea verbal.

-Si Duncan quisiera que toda la gente que lo jodió sufriera, ella estaría como por el séptimo sitio de su lista... me lo dijo en prisión -declaró Connor mientras, a falta de un pañulelo, limpiaba su nariz con la solapa de su chaqueta.

* * *

Algunas cuantas personas se reunieron en la habitación de Zoey. La pelirroja pidió que fueran pocos, pero no contó con que irían algunos de los interrogados. Así, se presentaron LeShawna, Trent, las gemelas, Topher y Blaineley (quienes no dejaban de mirarse con expresión pícara), Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Llewellyn (Quien no estaba muy a gusto rodeado de tantos conocidos de Gwen), Crimson, Ennui con su conejito Loki (que lanzaba miradas incendiarias a Llewellyn) y B. Mike no se hallaba presente, pues en ese momento a él y a Cameron los estaban interrogando en ese momento.

Entre los presentes, B tenía bastante en que pensar. Dawn seguía aturdida, y Noah no quería estar en el mismo cuarto que su "matón de toda la vida", por lo que no tenía idea de como decir lo que vió.

"Míralos. Discutiendo como mis periquitos mientras hay vidas en peligro", se dijo el enorme mudo. "Si alguno de ellos supiera"...

-Mientras la policía busque, hay que hacer algo -propuso la pelirroja-. Podríamos buscar por nuestra cuenta... reunir algo... ¿Alguno de nosotros vio algo raro anoche?

Todos callaron, excepto por Topher.

-Yo solo se que anoche la pasé bien... Aunque... sobraba personal.

-¿Como puedes estar seguro? -cuestionó Courtney- Yo misma los he contado a todos unas dos veces, y no creo que sobrara gente en una de las noches más ocupadas del año.

-Pues...

 _Flashback PoV Topher_

Iba subiendo por el ascensor con un carrito bastante cargado. Dos botellas de champaña, fresas, crema batida, chocolate fundido, lubricante, tangas comestibles de cereza... Una empleada a la que no dí importancia me alcanza y pregunta.

-Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme donde se aloja una persona?

-¿A quien busca?

-Tiene un apellido casi impronunciable... Falibeck... Paleinstock...

-¿Fahlenbock? -respondí, mientras la puerta se cerraba- En la 473.

Se acomoda un poco el busto y... no se... Tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar. No le tomé importanxia.

-Muy amable -me dijo, cuando se abre la puerta-. ¿Por donde queda?

-Siga por donde yo vaya. La habitación que busca està en el mismo pasillo que la mía y doble a la izquierda. Ése es el bloque de la 470 a la 489.

-Muchas gracias, eh... ¿Como se llama?

-Christopher O'Brian. Mis amigos me llaman Topher... bueno, si los tuviera.

-Eh, si. Muy amable, muy lindo -me doy la vuelta y escuché claramente-, pedazo de mierda.

 _Fin Flashback._

-Y eso fue todo.

-¿No olvidas algo, tonto? -interrumpe Amy

-¿Olvidar algo? Ya que lo mencionas, Cody nos interrumpió a Blaineley y a mí mientras -en esse momento, la presentadora le dirige una mirada asesina-... modelaba lencería para Chris -mintió el rubio-.

-Lo único que yo escuché anoche fueron tus chillidos, torpe. ¿No te habrán metido algo? -repuso Alejandro.

-Es en serio, Al -el mexicano le dirigió a Topher una mirada bastante afilada-. El chico estaba algo... aterrado.

-El mocoso seguía buscando algo... o evitando a ese algo -añadió Blaineley, mientras se llevaba a la boca un puñado de pastel-.

-Conociendolo -empezó a decir Heather-, hay cuatro cosas vivas que lo asustan. Duncan està encerrado, Sierra no se le puede acercar. Los osos Molotov y Bruno estàn con Bridgette, y no ha habido payasos cerca.

-Parece que nos ocultas algo, Heather -dijo la latina-.

-Lo conozco demasiado bien para no ser de su familia... ¿No es gelatina verde eso con lo que bañaste esa papita? -añadió mientras Courtney arrojaba, asqueada, la papa a la gelatina.

-Nada tiene sentido -habló LeShawna, quien se dedicó a escuchar toda la discusión mientras estudiaba las posibilidades-. Si esa persona fuera a atacar a alguien, hubiera dejado algo.

-¿Como cuando hay una oferta en laxantes para ese raro, gorda? -cuestionó Amy.

-¿Como me acabas de llamar, blanquita?

-Si, Clonmy, ¿Como pudiste llamar gorda a una chica grande?- cuestionó Amy a su gemela, tratando de ocultarse.

-Dejaste buena escuela, flacuchenta -la morena se dirigió hacia Heather.

-Aleja tus enormes bolsas de carne de mi cara -reviró la asiática mientras empujaba a LeShawna hacia Courtney, causando que la cara de ésta cayera en la gelatina y salpicara a Llewellyn y a Crimson.

-No venimos a pelear -señaló Crimson, visiblemente hastiada-.

-Nos vamos -concluyó Ennui. Tomó en brazos a Loki y quiso irse-.

-Los de su ralea solo saben esconderse -se mofó Llewellyn, molesto por la gelatina en el cabello.

Ambos góticos, ya en el umbral, se detuvieron en seco. Ennui, solemne, giró sobre sí mismo.

-Hemos conocido gente malvada, pero tu distas de ser como ellos -sentenció el alto gótico, mientras el fiero roedor hizo un gesto de pasarle un cuchillo por el cuello-. Despues de todo, las bolitas de "chocolate" de tu avena en la segunda semana no las hizo Loki.

-Yo no me asolearía si quisiera tener una piel pálida, en lugar de maquillarme, fenómeno de mie... ¡Auch!

Fue brutalmente interrumpido por la gótica, que se abalanzó sobre él.

Gradias a esto, la discusión degeneró en una pelea. Zoey, tratando de separar a Heather y LeShawna, recibió un puñetazo de Amy. Crimson, por su lado, muy a duras penas fue contenida por Ennui hasta que Llewellyn le soltó una patada en los "cucos". Blaineley, tratando de proteger a Topher, se abalanzó sobre Amy, quien usaba a su hermana como escudo mientras Trent (que no había hablado en lo absoluto) solo abrazaba a Courtney, noqueada por Crimson al tratar ésta de ahorcar a Llewellyn.

Oficialmente, B ya estaba harto. Y, de no ser por el hecho de que, hasta entonces, nunca lo había logrado, nadie lo tomó en serio.

-¡CAAAALLENSEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos, sin excepción, dejaron de agredirse. Nunca habían escuchado decir nada a nadie con una voz demasiado profunda hasta ahora como a B.

 _En un departamento del centro de Halifax, Nueva Escocia. Dos días despues_

-Algún antecedente criminal?

El casero (un hombre bajito de tez rubicunda) era muy minucioso. Para él, una entrevista rápida constaba de, al menos, una hora. Y la chica pálida (que no era otra sino Sierra) que tenía enfrente no le parecía de fiar.

En su experiencia,, los góticos no eran nada de fiar, y menos aún los que se dicen "artistas conceptuales". Para él, no eran mas que vagos parranderos y degenerados venidos deL sur.

-Ninguno, señor Kauffman.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente -afirmó la falsa gótica-. Solo una infracción por parquímetro hace meses

Al decir esto, sacó una vieja boleta de infracción del Departamento de Policía de Vancouver.

-Un momento... ¿Tienes que ver con Sierra Allen?

-Era mi vecina -mintió-. Esa mujer estaba loca, y quise deshacerme de ella.

-¿Tiene nexos con Duncan Whiteley?

-No tengo idea de quien sea.

-Mi último inquilino. Un miserable punketo que se atrasó demasiado con la renta. Todo cuanto tenía era un saco de dormir, una serie de calaveras talladas y una navaja suiza. Dijo que le invitaron de un show de tv y tardaba un mes, pero nunca regresó.

-No veo mucha televisión -mintió Sierra-.

-Entiendo... Naturalmente pido documentación en regla, pero con tan... buenas referencias, no creo pedirle nada más allà que un depósito mensual y las cuotas de mantenimiento, en efectivo cuando las solicite. Elevador, estacionamiento, plomería, electricidad... Ya que no trajo mobiliario, puedo prestarle algunas cosas en lo que llegan sus muebles -expuso el casero.

-Gracias.

-Bien. Le pediré a Milo que me ayude con lo que necesita. Supongo que necesitará lo elemental, ¿Me equivoco?

-Si, señor.

-Mientras traigo eso, por favor lea esto -le extiende un contrato-. El consejo vecinal apreciaría que siguiera las... "normas de buena vecindad" -dicho esto, se retiró hacia la puerta-. Por cierto... Nada de meter gente, señorita...

"Mierda. Debo pensar en algo..."

-Kuczinsky -se decidió ràpido por el nombre de Sadie-. Sadie Kuczinsky -dijo sonriendo de la forma más hipócrita posible.

Ido el casero, soltó su maleta... una maleta que respiraba con dificultad.

 _Hospital Memorial West, Montreal._

-¡¿Donde està mi niña?! ¡Déjeme pasar!

Una furiosa mujer (ya en la mediana edad, palida y de cabello castaño rizado) entró a lasala de urgencias del hospital. Increpó al director del mismo por la misma razón desde que llegó a la ciudad de Montreal desde Calgary.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer aún, mamà - Respondió Daniel, el hermano menor de Gwen, mientras la abrazaba más para controlarla que para confortarla.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que Gwenny se recupere o... -en ese momento se le quiebra la voz, impidiendole terminar.

-Señora Fahlenbock... -llamó una de las enfermeras del lugar- el doctor Potenza le espera en su consultorio. Ala norte, segundo piso.

Daniel reparó en el plano del hospital. En donde estaba rotulado "ALA NORTE", a unos centímetros decía, arriba del pasillo, "GINECOLOGÍA', al lado del pasillo.

Fueron tan rápido como sus pasos les permitieron. En eso, la figura del Chef Hatchet estaba junto al ascensor. No vestía su usual ropa,.sino que iba de traje de gala del ejército.

-Chico -se dirigió a Daniel-. ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

El chico preguntó a su madre con la mirada.

-Ve... No tardes.

Daniel se despidió de su madre y dió alcance al militar.

-Supongo que ya sabes quien soy.

-Supongo... ¿Chef Hatchet?

-Iré al grano... secuestraron a tu cuñado -dijo sin reparo alguno.

-Nunca me agradó. Pero... ¿No estaba en prisión?

-¡No me refiero al delincuente!

-Si no fue él... ¿Quien más? Es el único novio que le conozco.

-Vayamos por café -acotó el Chef-. Yo pago...

-Mi hija no puede tener complicaciones... ¿Y que es esa patraña de que va a ser madre?

-Mi señora, me temo que así es. Las pruebas de orina y sangre lo confirmaron -demostró un ginecólogo ya entrado en años, de tez morena y cabello ensortijado-. Además -prosiguió- hallamos una dosis alta de difenhidramina. Un sedante cuya venta no está controlada.

-¿Y porqué tomaría una droga no controlada?

-Voy a serle franco. ¿Sabe quien odia a su hija?

-¿Por qué pregunta eso?

-La cantidad fue masiva, y dudo mucho que sea adicta regular.

La madre de Gwen, lívida por lo fría que fue la pregunta, empezó a sopesar opciones en su cabeza...

-Hay tres o cuatro personas que podrían hacerle daño a mi bebé...

-Tu hermana se ganó ese día mi respeto. Casi todos esos payasos intentaron soportar el desafío que les impuse, ¡Y ella lo logró! -dijo el Chef bastante orgulloso de lo vivido con ella desde el campamento Wawanakwa.

-Claro. Como si no la conociera -respondió Daniel en seco-. Antes de morir en Irak, papá tenía problemas con ella.

-¿De que hablas, chico?

-Élla no era como cuando entró a ese show...-confesó el chico, mientras empezaba a hacer memoria.

 _Flashback Daniel_

-¡Gwendolyn Tallulah Fahlenbock! ¡Al comedor, ahora!

Una pequeña de siete años, de enormes ojos negros, atendió al llamado de su padre, un oficial de mediano rango de la Fuerza Aérea. Ésa tarde, vestía una blusa verde claro con el estampado de un pegaso rampante y unos jeans nuevos.

-¿Si?

-Ven por favor. Sientate -al momento, tomó de la alacena una cajita de madera de cedro con la insignia, un poco gastada, de la Real Fuerza Aérea-, por favor -La pequeña se sentó en una silla-.

-Creo que debes saber una cosa, mi niña -empezó a decir mientras encendía, distraído, un cigarrillo-.

-Mami dice que eso hace que te huela la boca a basura -interrumpe Gwen-.

-¿La vez aquí? -la pequeña negó- Bien. Escucha, cielo... Esto... Tu madre ya lo sabe y me pidió que no te dijera nada. Pero creo que ya tienes la edad para saberlo. Yo... Me voy de viaje unos meses.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber la niña.

-Mis superiores me pidieron que fuera a entrenar a unos pilotos. Y, si no lo hago, puede que nos tengamos que mudar.

Abrió la cajita que tomó y sacó de ahí una cadenilla con una condecoración.

-Ésto, tesoro -comenzó en tono formal-, es una medalla. Antes de que naciera tu hermanito, me la entregaron por servicios al país y a la Corona Británica. Cuando yo me vaya, quiero que se la des a mami. ¿Puedo confiar en tí, "teniente"?

No respondió, pero hizo un intento de saludo militar.

-Éso es todo, corazón. Solo dale eso a mami. Y cuida a Danny. Ustedes lo son todo para mí.

Acto seguido, el sr. Fahlenbock tomó a Gwen en brazos y rompió a llorar, sin saber que Daniel los estaba observando, celoso de la confianza que Gwen gozaba.

Casi cinco meses después, en pleno festejo de Acción de Gracias, un alto oficial del ejército interrumpió los festejos de la familia.

Gwen y Daniel se encontraban jugando con su prima adoptiva, Sky. Recién llegada de un orfanato del centro de Halifax, ella quería conocer tanto de su nueva familia comonle fuera posible.

Gwen dejó sus juegos, ya que quería ir al baño. Sky y Daniel la siguieron escondiendose lo mejor que podían.

Al pasar por el comedor -engalanado para la celebración-, la niña se encontró con su pequeño mundo destrozado.

Su madre se enteró que su padre, el soldado más poderoso de todos los tiempos para la niña, murió en una emboscada cerca de Tikrit. Esta, deshecha en llanto, no reparó en su hija mayor, quien recordó la cajita que su padre le encomendó. La tenía guardada en su "lugar especial" (que entonces estaba al lado de la nevera, junto a la alacena), la sacó y se la llevó a donde estaba su madre.

La mujer no dijo nada y abrazó a su hija, sollozante.

-Papá está bien... Papi nos cuida -musitó mientras el oficial, incómodo por la escena, se apartó un poco.

 _Fin Flashback._

-Ella siempre fue la favorita -sollozaba un dolido Daniel-. Y, cuando mamá empezó a trabajar, ella se quedaba a cargo. A su modo... fue el padre que me hizo falta.

"No la odio... Pero era la favorita... Yo la envidiaba hasta que Sky empezó a ganar todos esos torneos. E-eso l-l-la hirió -tartamudeó un poco-. Y luego llegó ese maldito show...

Rompió a llorar, mientras que el cocinero trataba de confortarle.

-No es que Gwen fuera la favorita... solo le tenían más confianza por su edad. Las cosas que pudo ganar... Trabajó por ellas. Se las arrebataron, y siguió luchando. Y todo para que los dos tuvieran un mejor futuro. Así que seca esas lágrimas, toma al toro por los cuernos y enfrenta tu miedo por ella. ¿La favorita? No lo creo. Si acaso... la madura de los dos.

Con ojos llorosos, alzó la vista.

-Ella -prosiguió el cocinero- ya tenía planes de boda. Y ahora su prometido -añadió con un dejo de inconformidad- está lejos. Secuestrado, fugado... ¡Yo que se!

-¿Que?

-Tal y como oyes. Gwen quería que te enteraras en Año Nuevo, y quiso que tu y tu prima fuesen sus padrinos.

Embargado por un mar de emociones, de nuevo rompió en llanto hasta caer dormido.

Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Kingston, Ontario.

Tres infernales años.

Desde que destruyó la "casita" de Chris, Duncan ha estado penando como nunca. No recibía muchas visitas, apenas tenía correspondencia que no fuera de fans suyos, mucho menos un amigo que no fuera Roger, aquél asesino del garfio que Gwen apaleó años atras, ni Bob, el sujeto con el que compartía celda.

Todos sus intentos por salir por la vía legal fueron vanos. Chris, la cadena de televisión que daba Drama Total, sus ex-novias... todos se encargaron de volver su vida una miserable sucesión de golpes, violaciones y miseria. Una demanda tan sólida hizo que quienes se habían atrevido a llamarse "sus amigos" le dieran la espalda. Su oficial de libertad condicional solo acudió una vez para informarle que su padre respaldaría totalmente la demanda, y añadió algunos "favores" extra...

"Que se pudra el viejo. ¿Lo necesito realmente?" pensó.

Esa noche, sin embargo, recibió un aviso de junta de libertad bajo palabra. Al parecer, alguien (sin duda, un patético pasante que simpatizaba con él, pensó) le quería ver fuera... o reirse de su miseria.

-"Dunkito" -llamó su compañero de celda-, trae tu lindo culo aquí o iré por tí.

Al ver que el punketo no respondía, lo asaltó en su cama, teniendo éste que tragarse su arrepentimiento por no contestar.

La mañana siguiente, 29 de Diciembre, acudió a su audiencia.

El guardia que le escoltaba, empero, lo llevó por otro camino.

-Tu audiencia es en otra parte, Whiteley.

-Pero... La nota decía -protestó Duncan-...

-Cambiaron la sede. Es la sala de interrogatorios 3-a.

Llegando a la antesala, ordenaron a Duncan dejarse colocar una camisa de fuerza ("Fue solicitud del juez", le dijeron), un bozal y le subieron en una carretilla.

La sala, apenas iluminada, no daba a conocer ni el rostro del juez ni a las dos personas que ñaban. Sin embargo, reconoció una voz que terminó odiando cada día de su vida...

-¡Duncan! ¡Mi compadre!

La sangre le hirvió como nunca. Nada menos que...

-McLean... ¡Púdrete, hijo de perra!

-Sr. Whiteley, està ante un juez. Moderese -señaló el juez que presidía, un hombre calvo de mediana edad-, o anularé esta audiencia.

-Calma, viejo. Solo vine... a negociar -informó el presentador-. Y no vine solo...

De , emergió la silueta de Courtney. Llevaba un vestido largo gris, y usaba una ferula (producto de un pleito).

-Duncan. El típico neanderthal que nunca cambiará. Y menos cuando hay gente se por medio.

-Tu no te salvas, princesa -dijo por lo bajo, perfectamente audible con un gran odio-. De esto eres tan responsable como el hijo de puta que lisonjeas.

-Por desgracia para tí, no vine a que me quitaras tiempo y a cambio reciba saliva... venimos por algo más.

-No van a sacarme nada. Ni aunque me dieran inmunidad diplomática.

-Se trata de Gwen -alegó el presentador-.

-¿Debería importarme?

-Tal vez... Tal vez no.

Duncan pensó un momento. Gwen fur la causa inicial de su ruina. Su "nena villana" lo abandonó cuando él solo la tenía a ella... a ella y un apestoso departamento en Halifax, al que su padre lo envió "con tal de no ver de nuevo a ese vago". Y Courtney no fue mejor. Contratos, promesas de boda, un mapache en custodia, todo al carajo.

Por el otro lado, fueron las dueñas de sus besos, de noches de saqueos y vandalismo, de chistes sardónicos y tallas aterradoras. Se lo debía a ambas, y una deuda es una deuda.

-¿Que me ofrecen?

Chris, perdiendo los estribos, se exaltó.

-¡No eres nadie para exigir, Duncan! ¡Yo te hice, te destruí y puedo volver a hacerlo!

-¿Con que respaldo? Ya no tienes el show, vives de tus viejas infamias. Y solo busco una tajada del pastel.

Courtney se levantó y mesó sus posibilidades... las de Chris.

 _Flashback PoV Courtney_

Luego de la sorprendente interrupción de B, ambos fuimos al cuarto del hotel que fungía como cuarto de interrogatorios.

Al entrar, vimos una caja de rosquillas rellenas con jalea de uva.

En menos de dos minutos, B ya estaba hablando con fluidez... No esperaba algo así de quien nunca había hablado en su vida.

-Pregunté en la recepción -empezó a contar B, con una voz grave como la de hace unos momentos, al agente que llevaba el interrogatorio- si nadie faltaba del personal por irse. Yo mismo... ví a todos los miembros , y convencí a la recepcionista que me facilitara la empleados.

Tomó una rosquilla de la mesa y se la comió. Esperaba que fuera un cerdo como Owen, pero tiene tanta o más clase qur yo. Alternando el bocado con un trago de té de menta.

"Ninguna de las empleadas tenía el cabello morado corto, ni era tan grande."

-¿Algo más que recuerdes, hijo? -preguntó el agente

-Si... Se llevó un auto rojo... Italiano, diría yo. Tomó la carretera hacia el oeste.

-Gracias, hijo. Si deseas añadr algo más...

-Es todo por ahora.

-Gracias...

-Eh... -B miró hacia la caja de rosquillas-

-Todas tuyas.

-Gfafiaf -agradecía mientras tenía la boca llena-...

De improviso, entró ese espantoso conejito negro maquillado. Ricky o como sea que se llame esa cosa. Si no soporto a un animal, son .

-¡Ricky! -llamó la salmodiante y depresiva voz de esa chica emo.

El conejito, bastante excitado, tenìa pelo morado en el hocico. Y solo conozco dos personas con el cabello así.

 _Fin Flashback._

-Oiga, señor juez -chilló Courtney-...

-Digame...

-¿Sabe si recibió llamadas? El acusado...

-No recibí nada -protestó el punk-.

El juez, rebuscando, dió con un registro.

-Chico, trataste de marcar a tu casa media docena de veces, por una que recibiste. De mentir, puedes pasar el resto de tus días en el área de castigo comunal por obstrucción en una investigación de secuestro e intento de asesinato.

No necesitó mucho esfuerzo para recordar lo allí vivido. Su primera violación la tuvo de un yakuza detenido y enviado alló por ser un serial necrófilo.

-Bien... Hablaré si... me sacan de aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -dijeron Chris y Courtney al unísono.

-Les va a costar. Mi trasero lejos de aquí, una "casita" en México y quince millones. Cinco la cadena... y diez de tu bolsillo, McBobo.

-Ni hablar -protestó el presentador

-Tomalo o déjalo... Hasta entonces, quiero una celda con todo. Comida, tv, sin compañeros locos...

La perspectiva no pudo ser peor, y Chris lo sabía. Solo le quedó de una sopa.

-Tendrás lo que quieres. Si es por una persona de la que legalmente soy responsable... Lo tendrás.

Complacido de vencer a un manipulador en su juego, al fin habló.

-Alguien me llamó por mi viejo departamento en Halifax, y el casero es un cretino avaro. Cualquier celebridad que le desagrade pierde todo con él.

"El caso... Es que dudo mucho que fuera hacia allí."

-¿Alguna razón que no conozcamos? -interrogó Chris

-Ninguna -esperó un momento y tomó aire-. ¿Que le pasó a Gwen?

-Créeme, viejo. No querrás saberlo -se deprimió el presentador-.

-Solo puedo decir... que fue envenenada -confesó la castaña.

Por , meditó lo que iba a decir.

-Bien... Que le aproveche. Guardia -pidió, solícito-, nos largamos. Señoría...

El juez no dijo nada.

Mientras iban a su celda, el pétreo Duncan, quien solo había llorado en prisión por el dolor físico en el trasero y los hombros, sintió algo de piedad por su ex-novia. Sobre el patán que dejó que eso pasara, y creyó que podía ser Cameron... Solo deseó que le arrancaran el corazón con una cuchara, muy lentamente.

Camino al exterior, la brisa se sintió realmente gélida en la cara de McLean. Algo que le fue de ayuda, pues necesitaba ocultar las gruesas lágrimas de su peor derrota hasta ahora.

 _Hospital Memorial West, Montreal._

Aunque las flores estaban prohibidas, la habitación de Gwen esraba tapizada con docenas de ramilletes y floreros, globos... Incluso le dejaron unos suéteres tejidos (Rojo y con tres mangas el de Amy, azul y mejor tejido. el de Samey). Varios discos (incluyendo el demo en solitario de Trent) y una foto de la familia Fahlenbock de sus vacaciones en St. John en un marco.

Fuera de todos esos presentes, solo la figura de Daniel permanecía en la estancia con ella. La madre de ambos regresó a Calgary para ponerse al día con su trabajo.

En una pantalla, los signos vitales que le eran registrados se estabilizaron,

Inconsciente del suero al que estaba conectada, lo único que hizo fue... rascarse el trasero.

Luego, volvió a dormitar

Gwen sigue viva, aunque...

 _Centro de Halifax, al mismo tiempo_

-Para ser nueva, es extraña -dijo el hijo del casero, un alto y rubio chico.

-Todos tenemos algo de raro... ¿Milton?

-Milo -corrigió el chico-, pero, si quieres, puedo ser Milton -se apresuró a añadir-.

-Entiendo... toma veinte y guarda el cambio -le extedió un billete, que el chico tomó sin dudar.

-Gracias... Si necesitas algo -juguetea con su cabello-, no dudes en llamar.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, Milo.

Sierra cerró la puerta. Nada como deshacerse de un pichón ingénuo.

-Ahora, donde estabamos, Codykins -se dirigió a la mochila que, pereaosamente, había dejado en el sofá luego de que lo trajeran-... Ah, si. Abre tus ojos azules, y di que me amas... perra.

En el acto, baja su entallado pantalón gris oscuro y su pantaleta rosada, y saca a Cody de su "seguro" habitäculo, amordazado y desnudo.

-Mamá siempre dijo... "Hija mía, haz las cosas buenas". Que las termine si las inicié, no importa qué -se acercó, amenazante, mientras se despojaba del blusón y el corpiño lila que usaba-. Ahora, sientate, mira y aprende.

"No es que tanto vivas, sino lo que digas. Ya que no puedes sostener tu parte del trato... No. Digas. Ni una. Palabra.

En el acto, lo montó salvajemente y empezó a violentarlo, como si fuese una mantis... Una que necesitaba vivo al macho. Mientras, el ojiazul chillaba y aullaba, presa del pánico y el dolor.

Ni bien adentro de casa, a Milo le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

"Es linda... Quizá la invite a salir" pensó. "Si, se lo pediré en Noche Vieja".

-Milo -dijo molesto el sr. Kauffman-, ésta gente -señaló a dos oficiales- te busca.

-Pero...

-Milo Kauffman, se encuentra bajo arresto por el intento de asesinato de Gwendolyn Fahlenbock y el secuestro de Cody Anderson.

-¡A esos ni los conozco! -chilló mientras lo esposaban- Esperen, ¡Conozco mis derechos, malditos monosabios!

* * *

 **Dejemos que el juego comience...**

 **Ok, puede que _Don't say a word_ no sea una canción larga, pero la historia en sí ya lo es a estas alturas. Tanto que ha estado consumiendo un poco mis noches. Idea que, en sí no me agrada pero con la que tengo que cargar. Ahora, a beber el cáliz hasta las heces, como se dice.**

 **Ahora, sabemos que Sierra es capaz de cualquier atrocidad, tal como Caleb. No puedo avanzar mucho... pero el karma se va a acumular. Bastante. Y en cantidades masivas.**

 **Sobre el flashback de Daniel (Técnicamente un OC, ya que no se molestaron en darle nombre), me dolió un poco escribirlo. Dos hijos de un militar pasando por una pérdida severa en sus vidas, avanzando sobre el pasado personal de ambos. ¿Por qué ell apellido? Simplemente... usé algo de sentido común. Ya que la actriz de voz que presta su voz es del mismo apellido (Megan Fahlenbock, Jen Masterson en _6Teen_ ), se me hizo fácil. Algo parecido con casi todos los que no se da a conocer el apellido, excepto por dos al azar.**

 **Y, ahora, a contestar las reviews *suenan las fanfarrias de la grabadora* _Gracias, pasante. ahora ve por algo de sidra_...**

 ** _OFIXD_ , si. Tengo esa... manía de dar saltos temporales algo imprecisos. Espero que no se repita un tiempo. Ya daré, a su tiempo, razón de ello *se esconde en su búnker creativo con litrosde café recién preparado*.**

 **ScaleneCandy _..._ wow, un peso pesado paseandose por acá. Gracias por tratar de darme una patada en el trasero. El staff-de-una-sola-persona está trabajando con ardor en ello.**

 **Bien, ahora que regresamos de las fiestas de fin/inicio de año, retomamos actividades normales. Y habrá una que otra... sorpresa. Hay que quemar lo que nuestro Owen/Sugar interior nos ha hecho comer.**

 _ **Con afecto, algo de miedo y oculto bajo una frazada. Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	5. Don't say a word Pt 2 Abandonado

**Disclaimer** : éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin ánimos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars-Pahkitew/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis y FreshTV, y licenciado por Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network International.

 **Disclaimer** **2** :Las canciones de _Sonata Arctica_ en que está basada este fic están bajo autoría de Tony Kakko, y son propiedad intelectual suya, licenciadas por Nuclear Blast Records.

 _ **Don't say a word.**_

 **Pt. 2 _Abandonado, complacido, manipulado y explotado_**

* * *

Hospital Memorial _West, Montreal, Quebec. Diez días tras el ataque._

Al amanecer, Daniel cambió guardia. No es que algunas personas le intimiden, pero la pelirroja que tomó su lugar era (para él) la perfecta definición de "chiflada". Lo suficiente como para cuidarse de cualquier "imprevisto".

De hecho, cuando Izzy se había mudado a Halifax despues de la paliza que recibió de Mike durante la quinta temporada, él tuvo la desgracia de ser embestido por la pelirroja mientras Gwen, distraída por una correa suelta en la bota izquierda, la ajustaba. Izzy les había invitado a su casa como compensación... aunque terminó peleando con "Steve", su cacatúa mascota, por las semillas de su jaula.

Las pocas personas que se quedaron (Izzy, Dawn, Dave, las gemelas, Sam, Noah y el propio Daniel) se ofrecieron para cuidar a Gwen mientras ella mejoraba. Y, para su mala suerte, cualquier necesidad fisiológica que tuviese, debían cubrirla.

A lo largo de la semana, cambiando las guardias cada seis horas, hubo que prescindir de Dawn, pues sus peludos amigos no podían entrar (la enfermera se infartó al ver una marmota durmiendo sobre el regazo de la lectora de auras), Sam (renuente a no meter consolas de contrabando) e Izzy (la encontraron maquillando a la paciente con los pies mientras jugaba ajedrez con un calcetín en su segundo turno), quedando Noah, Dave y Samey, pues Amy, en su guardia, se hartó a los treinta segundos.

el turno de Noah (quien leía un pesado volumen de "La Torre del Ángel Verde") que ella abrió los ojos. El moreno, dudando si llamaba a la jefa de piso o charlaba un rato, decidió esperar.

Mala decisión.

Creyendose en su cuarto de hotel, la pelinegra se sobresaltó y, sin querer, golpeó a Noah en el vientre.

-Umph... ¡Más cuidado, Bella Durmiente! -gimió mientras recuperaba aire- el siguiente seguro me rompe las costillas.

Tratando de recobrar conciencia, Gwen quiso reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Paredes de un espantoso color mate, aparatos varios, su brazo... ¿Conectado a suero y catéter? Quiso desmayarse, mas no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Donde estoy? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Memorial West, en Montreal -contestó Noah-. un buen susto.

-Pero...

-Tranquila... Todos están en la sala .

-¿Quien todos? -quiso saber, sentandose sobre la cama-, y ¿Que me pasó?

-Todos los que nos quedamos a cuidar de tu cadaver viviente -respondió con sarcasmo-. Y, sobre la segunda pregunta, alguien te quiso borrar del mapa. Es largo de explicar.

Sin mucho que hacer, Noah se retiró hacia la puerta, dejando en la mesita. Al llegar a ella, volteó a ver la chica.

-Por cierto, Simón es el heredero de Eahlstan.

-¡Apenas estaba empezando ese libro, idiota!

Ella remató su respuesta arrojandole una almohada, acertando de lleno en una enfermera recién llegada.

Las horas siguientes fueron muy confusas para ella. Antes que ver a su familia, lo último que quería era tener visitas. Pidió a la enfermera, mientrasésta le daba un baño de esponja, que no quería ver a nadie hasta la noche.

 _Cuartel 2 del Departamento de Policía de Halifax_

Estaba en una sala de interrogatorios cualquiera. Algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Milo Kauffman estaba bajo una brutal presión. Había sido detenido porque alguien quiso envenenar a la "bruja de la preparatoria Woodlane" y, encima, secuestrar a un perdedor cualquiera.

Estaba visiblemente afectado.

-Seré claro, muchacho. ¿Conoces de algún lado a Gwendolyn Fahlenbock? -le cuestiona el encargado, un hombre asiático con expresión endurecida.

-¿Quien no conoce a esa bruja? Esa perdedora era famosa en la preparatoria.

-¿Que tipo de fama?

-Papá me enseñó que quien vista de negro no es de fiar, y esa chica vestía así.

-Sabes que encontraron en su sangre -no era una pregunta-.

-Preferiría usar el garrote vil, gracias.

-Difenhidramina.

-Se habrá vuelto drogadicta -desafió el hijo del casero-.

-Es un potente sedante. Ella -empezó a pasear por toda la estsncia- tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, aunque tendrà algunas secuelas. Es posible... que empiece a alucinar o a reportar ictericia, infartos severos, sensibilidad a la luz... y es posible que empiece a tomar tratamiento de por vida por hepatotoxicidad.

Lívido, Milo no dijo nada.

-Ahora dime una cosa. Hace casi dos semanas secuestraron a su pareja. ¿Sabes algun detalle de él?

-Y yo que creía que la zorra era lesbiana.

-No estoy para bromas. ¿Sabes algo de Cody Anderson?

-Solo es un fracasado. Como todos los que van a buscar fama en la tv. ¿A quien le importa?

-Ese chico -golpea la mesa con furia- tiene familia y amigos. Su novia, la "lesbiana" que dices, despertó esta mañana de un coma clínico.Y una cadena de tv exige resultados. Por no decir de la familia de su novia. Además... Nos han llegado reportes que vinculan a una vieja conocida de ambos.

"¿Algún movimiento sospechoso en casa?"

-Ya que lo dice... No pienso decir ni una palabra.

-Mira, cabrón. Te espera una larga condena si no hablas, y créeme. Las prisiones siempre quieren carne fresca.

-No diré nada si no está mi abogado.

 _Departamento de Sierra, Halifax, Nueva Escocia. Noche Vieja._

Para Cody, las horas se volvían eternas. Entre las violaciones reiteradas, las comidas preparadas con amor bastante venenoso y las pocas horas de sueño, la situación no prometía mejorar. Y la entrepierna le dolía horrores.

Lo quería consciente. Consciente de que no hay otra mas que Sierra. Consciente de que Gwen lo abandonó. Consciente del olvido al que será condenado si Sierra se va de au lado.

 _Flashback PoV Cody_

El último lance... Era raro que dos acérrimos enemigos trabajemos juntos. La pizarra de Chris tenía el marcador igualado, y mi "hermana de otra ciudad" ya tenía un brazo roto.

-Gwen... quiero decirte algo...

-¿No puede esperar? -me pregunta

-No.

Hastiada, se dispone a escuchar mientras le acomodaba la lanza.

-Ganes o pierdas... -rebusqué en mis bolsillos un botón de tulipán con un anillo de oro blanco y zafiro... que costó mis ahorros de toda la vida- esto... ¿Querrías...?

-¡No hagamos esperar, enano! -me empuja Alejandro, tuviera algo más serio que decirle- Ahora ve y derriba a ese cerdo sobre esas brujas... Hazme ese favor.

-Si lo hago, no serà un favor. Despues de todo -se arrancó el yelmo que tenía en la cabeza con el asta-, ya pagaste todo el mal karma que arrastrabas.

Sabía que Alejandro tenía una cuenta pendiente. Intentó repetir su más vil jugada con Amy, aunque Scarlett la desarticuló robando su ídolo y usarlo en la primera votación tras la fusión... aunque le costó su sitio, pues Llewellyn alteró los votos. El cretino reveló los resultados tras ver a la pelirroja salir por la "Letrina de la Vergüenza" en el confesionario.

Del otro lado, Llewellyn recibía duros reclamos de Scarlett, mientras Amy le cambiaba la lanza.

Chris sonó su estúpida bocina de aire, llamando al último lance.

-Ya no tenemos todo el día, ¿Podemos seguir con su dolor? -reclamó, habiendo cambiado su ropa de siempre por un disfraz de rey medieval, un manto azul de armiño con una corona barata de utilería. Asintieron ambos- ¡Lance final, chicos! Si nadie cae, hay muerte súbita con duelo de espadas -en el acto, los pasantes empezaron a afilar algunas, entre claymore, bastardas, de una mano, mandobles y roperas.

Ambos cerdos avanzaron, chillando. Un solo lance... Un solo lance.

De repente, hice algo tan estúpido que no parecía serlo de verdad.

Mojé los pantalones, lo que rompió la concentración del moreno, que levantó su lanza en un burlesco saludo y bajó la velocidad de choque.

-¡Todos saluden a _Su Mojadestad_!

Se escuchó un ruido sordo tras eso...

-¡GWEN ES LA MÀXIMA LEYENDA DE _DRAMA TOTAL_!- anunció Chris, visiblemente excitado por la dolorosa caída de Llewellyn.

Gwen no se dio cuenta de mi accidente, y golpeó de lleno el brazo del moreno, que estaba en el suelo, llorando por el dolor de tener un brazo roto y haber perdido la mayor bolsa jamás ofrecida en la historia del show...

 _Fin PoV_

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una rata que, hambrienta, creyó que los dedos de los pies de Cody eran salchichas cocteleras. El castaño no hizo sino contener el grito de dolor, que podría despertar a Sierra. Hace tiempo que ya no tenía idea del día y la noche, por lo que había tratado de hacerse a la idea.

A lo lejos, oyó tenues estampidos. Como si de explosivos se tratase.

"Ya debe ser año nuevo", pensó.

Quiso tratar de recordar algunas fiestas en familia. El pavo de la tía Mildred... o los bizcochos quemados de papà usados en una guerra de comida cuando tenía nueve y el primo Joey le tiró los incisivos superiores, causando que los nuevos salieran ligeramente abiertos... la primera fiesta que su madre se perdía por un viaje de negocios del que nunca volvería... o la noche en un restaurante porque Joey arruinó el lechón al dejarlo demasiados días en salmuera, cosa que desagradó a todos.

Oyó los pasos de Sierra, tambaleantes, sobre el suelo de duela, cantando con voz cascada una perorata ininteligible. Pocos segundos después, Sierra caía, noqueada por alguna bebida.

"De verdad no se que odiar... en lo que te has convertido, o a tí", pensó, sintiendo un poco de pena por ella.

No pudiendo moverse a causa de las telas que lo sujetaban a la cama, ni el consuelo de tener una posible escapatoria le estaba tan remoto como las personas que amó mientras era libre.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó poco antes de que pudiera dormir un poxo. Al no poder atender nadie, la contestadora lo hizo.

-Habla Sadie Kuczinsky. Por ahora no puedo responder. Deja tu mensaje.

-¿Sierra? Soy Juliet. Llamo para avisar que mañana llego a tu departamento. Estoy en un motel como a 120 km de Halifax. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

"Perfecto. Otra loca", se dijo, empezando a urdir un plan.

Las visitas no dejaban de fluir, aunque no por ello se sintiera menos agradecida de ver caras muy familiares. Aunque no quisieran decirle nada de lo que pasó.

Entre muestras de afecto y algunos regalos que se sumaron a los precedentes (Owen y sus osos de peluche, Sammy y una foto de ambas en la Isla Pahkitew, una bata tejida a mano de parte del Chef Hatchet...), no dejó de sentirse intranquila.

Fue durante la visita de Chris ("Ya tuve demasiado McLean para toda mi vida", pensó con acritud) que éste pidió a todos que salieran.

-Enfermera, necesito que selle todo y se retire veinte metros de la entrada -pidió el presentador a la rolliza enfermera-. Ésto no debe saberlo NADIE.

-Lo siento, sr. McLean. Casi es hora de cambiar el catéter y del baño de la paciente -alegó mientras preparaba jabón, un balde de agua y una esponja-.

-Bien -aceptó contrariado, al tiempo que la enfermera empezaba a disponer de lo que podía (franelas, toallas, pañuelos) para que el sonido no se filtrara al pasillo-. ¿Al menos puedo contar con su "confidencialidad médico-paciente"?

-Eso si lo puedo hacer.

Mientras la enfermera volvía su atención a los menesteres para el baño, Gwen se acomodó un poco y cerró la cortina. Por alguna extraña razón, ya no soportaba del sol como antes.

-Hay algo que debes saber -dijo Chris, con toda la calma que le era posible y sin esa sonrisa tan suya-. Es sobre... -tragó saliva antes de seguir- lo que te trajo aquí.

-¿Es sobre mi... embarazo, verdad?

-¡¿QUE?!

-Poco antes de dormir... usé una prueba y la revisé antes de dormir. Fue positivo.

-Bueno, eso es incómodo -se arqueó un poco para acomodarse mejor-, pero no es por eso.

"Verás... Alguien, y no estamos seguros de quien sea, quiso asesinarte".

Al escuchar esto, Gwen se puso pálida.

-Y creen que lo mejor que puedes hacer es declarar y esperar -sentenció Chris-.

-¡¿Esperar?! ¿Para qué?

-Eso no es todo. Cody no aparece desde la fiesta en el hotel Milton. Y lo poco que pudieron averiguar apunta a dos personas.

-¿Quienes? -cuestionó la pelinegra.

-La lista se redujo a dos sospechosos. Sierra no puede acercarse a Cody, y en este momento tienen bajo arresto a un chico de tu escuela en Halifax. Algo como Miller, Milton... Como sea. No era mi trabajo indagar en tu vida previa al show.

Dubitativa, sopesó las opciones que Chris le había dado. Por un lado, Sierra. Cada temporada que ella se presentaba, su salud mental iba en detrimento de su fanatismo, a tal grado que en la octava temporada (de la que no tomó parte) confundió al acosador de Sky con Cody, golpeó a dos pasantes y casi asesina a Topher luego de perder en la final con abejas africanizadas. Todo ello le costó que recibiera no menos de veinte ordenes de restricción, no participara en la temporada final y cerraran los blogs más radicales con un aviso de detención si los volvía a abrir como administradora. A ello, había que sumar una fuerte "enemistad" desde su lado. Que Cody la hubiese preferido a Sierra ya era incómodo, pero ¿Violar una orden del juez? Solo un loco o un idiota lo harían.

Por el otro lado, ya había tenido la desgracia de tratar con Milo Kauffman. El primer día de escuela de ambos, luego de un comentario de ella sobre lo tontos que se veían los caballos con rayos láser del chico, le tuvieron que afeitar la cabeza por la masiva cantidad de goma de mascar y pegamento que le pusieron en la clase de arte. Prácticamente se habían declarado la guerra desde entonces, y peor aún cuando él fue rechazado por la producción de Drama Total y a ella la aceptaron, volviendose un ferreo detractor de la telerrealidad por "favoritismos".

Por fin, tras un silencio incómodo para ambos, la pelinegra rompió el mutismo del ambiente.

-Enfermera... ¿Cuando me puedo largar?

-Apenas se de parte al jefe de piso, se le realicen pruebas, dos días más en cama y podría darsele alta médica bajo reservas -respondió ésta-.

-Gracias. Ahora, Chris... ¿Sabe alguien que demonios hizo Cody?

\- Veamos... Heather, Topher, Courtney... Quizás Blaineley y Al. Heather habló con él antes de ir por sus valijas, Courtney lo creyó un asaltante, el "Burro muerto" -dijo con algo de sorna para tratar de aligerar el ambiente- lo vió subir las escaleras... Blaineley me dijo que los encontró a mientras ella modelaba ropa interior para mí, y Topher era su "audiencia".

Al parecer, Chris se tragó completa la farsa de los tórtolos. Vió la hora y se levantó del asiento.

-Me retiro. La hora de visitas terminó hace tiempo.

-Espera, ¿Quien se queda conmigo? -preguntó Gwen, ansiosa.

-Déjame ver... -sacó una papeleta y ojeó rápido- Parece que es tu primo, o lo que sea un tal Daniel... Fahlenbock.

-Es mi... -suspiró frustrada- es mi hermano menor.

-¿Lo hago pasar?

-¿Hay opción?

Ni bien abierta la puerta, el chico se precipitó al suelo estrepitosamente, llevandose a Chris de por medio. Cosa que hizo que Gwen contuviera la risa. Ambos se levantaron, el presentador salió y cerró, mientras que Daniel, incrédulo, se quedó estático.

Ignorando cables y tubos, ella se abalanzó sobre su hermano con pasos temblorosos. Le abrazó lo mejor que pudo (ya que su brazo izquierdo no sanaba aún) y rompió en llanto. Por primera vez, desde aquella tarde en el campamento Wawanakwa en que Heather besó a Trent en el Muelle de la Vergüenza, la chica con mala actitud se sintió herida.

Estaba seguro de sí mismo. Sea lo que sea que dijera, ys tenía ganado su regreso al mundo.

"Solo finge demencia. Ningún juez se resistiría a desechar la declaración de un loco o de un retrasado" pensó, recordando lo que su abogado le dijo. Y es cierto. ¿Cuantas controversias no habían sido tiradas por la borda tan solo por "demencia?

La nueva oficial a cargo del interrogatorio no se sorprendía. Aunque novata, los dos años pasados en la Academia del departamento en Toronto le han servido para poder reconocer cuando un detenido mentía, cuando estaba acorralado y como canalizar la furia y la frustración en que (regularmente) terminaban las sesiones.

Un teléfono sonó. Por la cara que tenía, Milo supuso que eran malas noticias para ellos.

-¿Ya puedo largarme? -preguntó el chico, hastiado.

-Mis jefes me acaban de informar que podrías irte...

Milo hizo un amago de levantarse, mas la oficial se lo impidió.

-Dije que podrías irte, no que podías hacerlo -observó la encargada-.

-Oiga, si voy a largarme, me largo. Yo ya dije todo lo que sabía sobre Guarra Fahlenbock y ese perdedor.

-Podrías irte, si me dices que. Movimientos. Inusuales. Has visto. En tu vecindario -espetó en tono de ultimátum-. Mudanzas, asesinatos, robos... Algo que nos sirva. Si no... te quedas por obstrucción a la investigación.

"Mierda... ya me tienen donde no debía ir", pensó.

-Solo -empezó a hablar- se de algunas cosas. Nada, realmente. Mataron a la anciana del 32 en Apple Drive el viernes pasado, hace unas dos semanas Stevie McCallum fue golpeado en el callejon de Vitto's...

-¿Vitto's? -interrumpió la oficial

-Una pizzería de la cuadra. Deberían clausurarla. La carne está vieja y la masa rancia.

-¿Que del resto?

-Dejeme ver... Solo un par de cosas más. Acuchillaron al perro de los McFadden hace dos semanas, y la semana pasada, hace como diez días, se mudó una chica emo bastante linda.

-¿Emo?

-Si. Vestía de negro, y usaba mucho maquillaje blanco para ser morena.

-¿Alguna idea de como se llama?

-Dejeme ver... Era algo con "ese". Samey, Sally... Sadie, o algo por el estilo.

-Bien, es todo por... -de nuevo sonó su móvil- Esposito... No. Hay algo sobre una mudanza reciente, una Sadie... no, no me dió el apellido -sacó un cigarrillo, ignorando por completo que no podía fumar en el edificio-... Ajá. Como ordene, jefe -colgó-. Solo puedo hacerte una pregunta más. ¿Que tanto sabes de Sierra Allen?

 _Hotel Milton Palace, Montreal._

El alta de Gwen, tras dos días de pruebas, fue un poco apresurada. Y ella estaba determinada a una cosa.

Por recomendación del dr. Kauffman, una semana sin forzarse demasiado y una dieta blanda bastarían, siempre que no se expusiera al sol en ese periodo. Y era lo último que quería.

Gracias a unos conocidos de Chris en la policía (y eso lo agradecería cuando lo viera), supo que Sierra si había violado las ordenes de restricción que tenía en contra.

Recordó claramente que, tras la final de Drama Total Bazofia, quiso atacar a Topher. El chico no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero hasta él no merecía el demencial trato que esa loca dispensó a los presentes. El fan de McLean, tras haber soltado ganado de forma sorpresiva, había sido internado por una alergia casi mortal al veneno de abeja tras recibir numerosos disparos de una pistola de aire usada para el desafío final, mientras que los pasantes que tuvieron que contenerla resultaron con varios huesos rotos, y Cody (él había entrado en calidad de "concursante evacuado por lesiones") tuvo que noquearla usando torpemente la bazuca del Chef. Las semanas siguientes, la fan número uno tuvo que cerrar sus blogs más controversiales y las secciones de "Parejas" de todos sus blogs por órden judicial.

Por supuesto, Gwen fue de las solicitantes, acusando "daño moral". Y ahora, cerca de cumplirse dos años de esa temporada, llegó a la conclusión de que Sierra era poco menos que aquello en lo que Ezekiel se había vuelto. La única diferencia, si es que la había, era que, si bien Zeke había mantenido una sed de venganza que le mantenía terriblemente racional, a Sierra la obsesión de un amor por el que nunca fue correspondida.

-Tallulah -llamó Daniel al tocar a la puerta. Solo a el y a dos o tres personas más les permitía que le llamaran por su segundo nombre, siempre en privado-... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿No tienes nada que hacer, Danny? -bostezó mientras se preparaba para dormir, usando su habitual pantalon y camisón negros- Mañana tengo que salir por -dejó inconclusa la frase, pues podía causar que le sometieran a un arresto domiciliario-... mira, necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre por qué papá te prefería más que a mí? ¿Sobre el daño que le hiciste a muchas personas, incluyéndome? ¿Sobre como tu y mamá se partían la espalda mientras que yo debía quedarme solo en casa sin más compañía que Angus y Vampyra, sin amigos ni vida social fuera de la escuela? -cuestionó molesto Daniel.

-Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

-Pero yo si tengo ganas de ello, idiota. No es que no te agradezca el que me pagues la universidad, pero no acepto que te cases, ni que vas a ser madre... no sin que nos hubieses avisado a todos.

-¿Quienes todos?

-Tu... tu familia -respondió al borde de la rabia y la frustración.

Estáticos los dos, nadie quiso romper la tensión generada en el ambiente. Unos segundos bastaron para alterar a Gwen, y justo por culpa de una de las personas que más amaba. Una persona que, desgraciadamente, se enteró de una sorpresa que iba a darle a todos en Año Nuevo.

La había cagado en grande.

-Lárgate... antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte golpeado.

-No.

-¿Disculpa? -devolvió Gwen, subiendo dos octavas el tono de voz.

-No pienso irme. Y si vas a golpearme como Jerry Winston en cuarto grado solo porque traté de defenderte de lo que dijo de ti, que eras una fantasía hecha realidad para un pervertido, ¡Bien! ¡Abandoname! ¡Compláceme, manipúlame y bótame como a todos! Si el karma existe, seguiré tratando de defender tu trasero como cuando llenaron las paredes de la casa con pintas de odio a la _Besucona de Novios_! ¡O mejor aún! ¡Cuando una fan de Heather quiso golpearte y tuve que hacerme pasar por ti para que se diera gusto!

-Solo... solo vete, Danny -solicitó la pálida, ya mucho más calmada-. Necesito estar sola.

-Claro... es como si la locura fuera una razón por la que has arrojado dinero al problema y éste aún siguiera. De todos modos, tu vida para él no valdría nada.

No hubo despedida. Daniel solo se retiró de la habitación

Un móvil sonó, con _Viral Illness_ de _Goth Mind Explosion_ como tono de mensaje.

-¿Que es esto? -se preguntó, intrigada, por el mensaje que le había llegado. Procedía de un número desconocido.

Salió del mensaje, tomó algo de ropa (unos jeans negros gastados, una blusa gris con vivos en azul oscuro y sus botas), dejó el móvil tras enviarle una copia de la foto y anexando mensajes distintos a Zoey y a Heather y salió como si nadie se diera cuenta.

 _Centro de Halifax, Nueva Escocia_

Presurosa, Juliet Pinkman tomó el camino a la dirección que Sierra le dió. Hace dos semanas que se mudó, y su amiga de toda la vida necesitaba algunas cosas. Su vieja lap-top, el escritorio plegable de su vieja habitación (del que su madre se alegraba al fin de sacar, pues cortó toda relación tras el "ataque a Chris-i-pu" y a su "imitador de cuarta") y algo de ropa que sobrevivió a las inspecciones policiales y a la purga que su madre hizo cuando al fin "se largó esa desquiciada".

Llegada a la dirección, tocó al intercomunicador del edificio en el botón membretado con el apellido Kauffman.

-¿Si? Diga

-Busco a mi amiga.

-¿Vive aquí?

-Si. Responde al nombre de... ¿Sadie Kuczinsky?

-Un momento... enseguida bajo

Al abrirse la puerta, el casero estaba algo demacrado. Sin mediar palabra alguna, éste la condujo al departamento en cuestión y, apenas llegaron, se retiró, farfullando algo sobre "estos jóvenes... vagos delincuentes".

Al mismo tiempo que Juliet llegaba, Cody (cada vez más desnutrido y mermado de sus facultades motoras básicas) supo que había movimiento.

Ya que Sierra desconfiaba plenamente de las esposas (Gracias a Connor se dislocó la muñeca en un nuevo Triatlón tri-braceado, cortesía del Chef), usó una improvisada cuerda hecha de jirones de algo que, desgraciadamente, había sido su emú de felpa.

Aunque sus pienas apenas le respondían, se las ingenió para deshacer primero el nudo de la pierna izquierda. Siguió con los brazos, pero al intentar deshacer el nido de su pierna derecha, oyó unos pasos que no eran los de Sierra.

Ya que las piernas apenas le respondían, hizo un acopio de fuerzas para golpear la cama con su pelvis tanto como podía hasta que cayó con gran estrépito de la misma.

De nuevo los pasos se dejaron escuchar, y alguien -o algo- se esforzaba por abrir la cerradura.

-¿Sierra? -preguntó Juliet, sorprendida, cuando ésta le abrió la puerta- ¿De verdad eres tú?

El cambio de apariencia de Sierra había sido brutal. Para mantener el personaje, tuvo que maquillar completamente su cuerpo en blanco, dejando sombras bajo los ojos tan espesas que podrían correrse con la primera lágrima, vistiendo completamente de negro y usando un ajustado corpiño de cuero y una impresionante peluca de corte _goth lolita_ que contrastaba con las generosas curvas de su figura. Como única concesión a su apariencia anterior, la peluca lucía una aterradora sucesión de luces negras y purpuras.

-Si, soy yo. ¡Vamos, pasa! Mientras, sirvete algo en lo que voy por mis cosas.

-Eh, sobre eso... tu madre se alegró mucho de despejar al fin tu habitación.

-Que le aproveche a la bruja. De esa mujerzuela solo he recibido dolor y traumas.

-Si tu insistes...

-Siento ser mala anfitriona, pero algunas cosas me urgían. ¡Gracias! -agradeció mientras bajaba al vestíbulo.

Mientras Sierra bajaba, Juliet entró a la pieza.

"Bonito lugar. Aterrador, pero bonito" se dijo a sí misma. Muebles de estilo Victoriano, un puf bastante mullido (Que, aunque contrastaba, daba un ligero aire de modernidad), algunos lienzos a medio pintar... Al llegar a la cocina, escuchó algunos ruidos extraños, procedentes de la habitación de (seguramente, intuyó) Sierra. Avanzó y abrió la puerta...

Nada pudo preparar a Juliet para lo que vería. Ni toda la colección de cine gore de Jani le había preprado para una escena digna del libreto de A Serbian Film. Allí había un chico desnudo, con una mordaza de cuero que le impedía hablar. El pobre, con dificultad, se arrastraba, como suplicando por ayuda o algo de piedad.

Con prisa, le retiró la mordaza y le puso un dedo en la boca para que no hablara.

-¿Como te llamas? -interrogó.

El pobre chico, aturdido por la luz y algunas drogas que Sierra le suministraba, apenas acertaba a balbucear incoherencias.

-Escuchame. No se quien seas, pero haré lo posible por sacarte de aquí.

Sacó el móvil que Sierra le había dado hace año y medio, con algunos númeroa al azar para que intentara entrevistar y rastrear a algunas personas.

 _"Chris M, Hatchet, Mildred O'Halloran, Flickman, Flickman, Cohen & Strauss legistas, Codycam_... vamos, bebé, reacciona..."

Llegó al grupo "Personas odiosas". Entre otras personas (Y Sierra le dejó especificado quien era quien), estaban _"Abogada prepotente", "Fenómeno raro", "Burro hediondo", "Entrenadora McImbécil", "Gemela buscona", "Gemela guarra" "Imitación barata"_...

Llegó a _"Ramera Besucona de Novios"_ , y empezó a redactar un mensaje, a la par que escuchaba pasos hacia arriba.

Copió rápido el número del móvil al suyo, tomó rápido una foto al ojiazul y anexó el domicilio antes de enviar.

"Listo... ya no me importa lo que puede o no pasar. Voy a sacar..."

Se oyó un sonido que causó que en su brazo sintiera como si un alambre grueso al rojo le atravesara el pecho, cayendo en el acto.

-Es una pena que hayas entrado a donde nunca eras invitada, Julie.

Sierra sostenía una 9 mm. con silenciador, humeante, mientras entraba en la estancia.

-Sierra, ¿Quien es este chico? -preguntó Juliet, adolorida mientras presionaba la herida, a la altura de la base del cuello, pese a saber ya quien era el castaño.

-Oh, seguro recuerdas a mi querido Codykins -dijo, mientras se acercaba, pisando el móvil de su amiga- . Tan hermoso, tan vivo...

-Entonces... ¿Eres quien...?

-¡Bla, bla bla! Pareces una mala actriz con un diálogo trascendental en una historia escrita por un imbécil.

"Pero si. Soy esa de la que hablan los medios. Y temo... que vas a ser la próxima. En. Irse.

Trató de incorporarse y de dar algunos pasos hacia Sierra, suplicando piedad.

-No... ¡No puedes! ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA! ¡No le diré a nadie!

Un solo disparo certero en la frente, y Sierra ignoraba que sus problemas estaban por terminar.

-Hoy toca divertirnos, Cody -chilló emocionada, mientras subía la minifalda con un ademán escabrozo que revelaba esta vez sus intenciones-. Nos divertiremos mucho, y me harás creer lo mucho que me amas.

Con la claridad que había gracias a la morena, que yacía inerte y flaccida, supo de una nueva manía de su antaño amiga... porque la minifalda ocultaba un enorme dildo.

-Ya sabes que hacer, perra... abre tus piernas, que mami va. A. Castigarte.

 _Carretera provincial a Quebec. Media noche._

-No puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto -comentó Heather, bastante enfurruñada-. ¿Sabes que necesito mi sueño de belleza?

-Ve al asiento trasero. Hay una o dos mantas -comentó Gwen mientras daba un largo sorbo a una lata de bebida energetizante-. Ésto no puede esperar.

-¿Y por qué usaría las mantas de alguien más? Ugh... No se que sea esto -se quejó mientras alzaba del suelo del mustang algo viscoso-, pero se siente asqueroso.

-Debí terminar de limpiar eso cuando llegamos al hotel... Sky vomitó poco antes de llegar al hotel, y creo que olvidé levantar el trapo con el que sequé las vestiduras.

-¿Sabes? A veces dudo sobre porqué somos amigas.

-Por la misma persona que ahora vamos a salvar -sentenció mientras miraba a los maizales secos bajo la luna llena, distrayendose un poco del camino-. Cueste lo que cueste.

Heather recordó el la foto con el mensaje adjunto que le envió la pelinegra, y teniendo el mismo en mente, cayó dormida.

 _Gwen:_

 _Calles 56 y 21 en el centro de Halifax._

 _Es Sierra._

* * *

 **Ok, el asunto terminará bastante mal para algunas personas por aquí, y Juliet ha sido la primera, aunque no la última, víctima mortal de Sierra.**

 **En serio. Necesito dejar de escribir en la madrugada. Pero dejando de lado eso, ya ando sobre la marcha del capítulo final y el epílogo, cosa que, durante las pasadas fiestas, me ha sorprendido tanto como un maldito resfriado que me he pescado. Lo que me pasa por subir a la azotea de la casa y fotografiar las estrellas.**

 **Me temo que tengo... _algunas_ explicaciones.**

 **Ya que la historia se pone algo larga, decidí apelar a otras piezas del sr. Kakko y compañía para adaptarlas dentro del arco. Y _The Cage_ ( _Winterheart's Guild, 2004_ ) da fe del cautiverio en sí. Mientras en la canción misma es un lobo la vícima del cautiverio... bueno, creo que aquí la conexión es más que evidente.**

 ** _Abandoned, pleased, brainwashed, exploited_ , en sí, es de esas canciones que tratan de una problemática en sí misma. No es que aquí Daniel no agradezca lo que Gwen haya hecho por él, sino que lo obvia y se resiente del aparente favoritismo entre los Fahlenbock.**

 **Sobre algunos nombres que he manejado, Juliet (quien tiene poca pero fundamental relevancia por acá) tiene una razón de ser. En la _Historia del Acosador_ es nada menos que el objeto de deseo del corazón de Caleb. Jani, por otro lado, toma su nombre de Jani Liimatainen, ex-guitarrista de Sonata Arctica y miembro fundador de Cain's Offering. Su apellido (Confirmado pero que quiero mantener en secreto hasta que sea el momento) parte del baterista en receso de Ni... SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Y es tiempo de... las _reviews_ *suena **_**Party party party**_ **de Andrew W. K.* _¡Pasante!_ Bfff... creo que hoy alguien se queda sin cenar *Suenan las fanfarrias* _Gracias_ (léase con sarcasmo)...**

 _ **ScaleneCandy,**_ **gracias por el apoyo. Ya tendrás toooodo el karma que desees en unos capítulos más.**

 **¿Uh? Mmm... creo que es todo por ahora. Si hay una review en lo que no estoy en la pc, ya la contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. Algo que, digamos, nos dejará _sentados en la esquina en soledad_.**

 _ **Con afecto, y ya un poco más calmado, Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 **En serio, viejo. Alguien se quedará sin comer hoy.**


	6. Don't say a word Pt 3 Luna Llena

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 **DISCLAIMER 2** : La escena de la introspección mental de Cody fue basada en el capítulo 4 anime _Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō ka_ , adaptado del manga original propiedad de Fujino Ōmori y Suzuhito Yasuda, bajo licencia de SB Creative y GA Bunko.

 **DISCLAIMER 3** : Las canciones en que está basado el fic son propiedad intelectual de Tony Kakko bajo el sello de _Sonata Arctica_ , y licenciadas por Nuclear Blast Records.

* * *

 _ **Don't Say a Word**_

 _ **pt. 3 Luna llena**_

 _Estacionamiento del Milton Palace, Montreal, catorce d_ _í_ _as tras el ataque_

Mientras ajustaba el cabello para que entrara en su casco, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sensación que solo sentía con...

-¿A dónde vas, Zoey?

Asustada, cayó de bruces sobre el concreto, mientras su nueva interlocutora le ofrecía la mano para reincorporarse.

-No esperaba que vinieras, Dawn.

-Tampoco que Gwen saliera a escondidas junto a Heather en la noche.

-¿Cómo lo...? Oh, ya recuerdo. Viste su...

-En realidad B me lo dijo -acotó la albina, mientras tomaba el casco de Mike (Azul con el diseño estilizado de un potro rampante) y cubría su cabeza con él.

-Hum... Se ha vuelto mucho más expresivo desde esa tarde -señaló la pelirroja-. ¿Crees que puedas hacer esto? -interrogó Zoey.

-Bueno...

-Lo que menos deberían hacer -terció una voz profunda desde la oscuridad-, es salir las dos solas -el extraño se reveló como el Chef Hatchet-. Ahora, ¿En que demonios creen que se meten?

-Es sobre Gwen -respondió Zoey-. Me envió éste mensaje y me pidió que saliera media hora despues, no importa con quien, hacia Halifax.

-Es cierto -secundó la hija de la luna-.

El cocinero tomó el móvil de Zoey y leyó el mensaje, sin dar mucho crédito a lo que leía.

-Ahora escuchen. Ya es tarde para que alcancen a Gwen a... sea donde sea que se dirijan. Mejor llamen a la policía... y esperen en el hotel.

-Pero... -empezaron a replicar al unísono

-¡Sin peros! ¡Ahora muevan esos traseros de regreso al hotel! -ordenó el cocinero.

Sin nada que objetar, las chicas volvieron al hotel junto con el enorme cocinero.

 _En alg_ _ú_ _n suburbio de Quebec, amaneciendo._

La casa de Heather era como todas las de la cuadra. No importaba que añadiera un vecino (un asador de estilo mongol, una fuente de roca volcánica o un pequeño mirador), el resto tendía a superarlo con algo mucho más estrafalario. Al estacionar el Mustang de Gwen por el traspatio, ella notó que el susudicho tenía una piscina ovalada y un impecable grupo de rosales (en ese momento desnudos por el frío y la escarcha que los cubría) paralelo al cercado.

-Así que... ¿Éste es el agujero del diablo? -preguntó Gwen a una somnolienta Heather, que no pudo dormir bien debido al traqueteo del último medio kilómetro.

-Si así es como llamas a la casa de mi madre, supongo que sí -respondió esta, con un tono bastante agrio. Papá no es precisamente un hombre con buen gusto.

Entraron por la puesta trasera, ya que Heather tenía una llave escondida bajo un gnomo de jardín que tenía una sonrisa particularmente estúpida.

La cocina era una extraña fusión de estilos, entre el clásico estilo colonial francés y el horroroso mal gusto de una mente obsesionada con los tonos apastelados.

En la barra, junto a la nevera, había una nota que Heather tomó.

-"Morgan: no me esperes a cenar. Salgo de negocios. Regreso en una semana. Con amor: Jamie". ¡Ugh! ¡No pueden solo dejar la nota en el vestíbulo? -se quejó la asiática, mientras hacía un cucurucho la nota.

-¿Morgan? -preguntó Gwen

-Si, es el nombre de ma...

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó un chico de apenas catorce años- ¿No deberías estar en Rosarito?

-¡Cierra la boca, tonto! Solo venimos de paso.

-¿Venimos? Solo te veo a tí, Pes-ther. No veo por ahí a Lexie Burromuerto revoloteandote la blusa.

-Lo olvidaba. Creo que recuerdas a Garrett. ¿Gwen?

-Si... Es bueno verte de nuevo -saludó.

-Meh, lo mismo digo.

Con soltura (más por el hecho de ser el único residente en la casa en ese momento, tuvo que sacar otras dos cenas congeladas de la nevera.

Terminada la improvisada comida, y relativamente satisfechos, Gwen terminó por darse cuenta de como era la verdadera Heather. La solitaria chica que no tenía más amigos que los hechos en el show y su hermano menor inmediato,.con el que admitía (muy a su pesar) un duro control de mérito. La que eliminaba toda esa monserga de los halagos entre hermanos y actuaba con franqueza, quien pensaba que los tratos agradables no eran sino un medio para obtener lo que merecía (o creía merecer). Una persona que, a su manera, quería a su familia por muy tontos, tacaños o cretinos fueran.

-Heather -dijo Gwen con un gran bostezo-... estoy jodidamente cansada -cayó con gran estrépito en la barra.

-¿Y quien no lo estaría? Cuatro horas en un auto deportivo viejo no son buenas para nadie.

-Al menos yo lo disfruté un poco -murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo-.

Tuvieron que cargar con ella hasta la planta alta, a la habitación de huespedes de la derecha, y la dejaron dormir un buen tiempo. Mientras, Garret (muy parecido a Heather, solo que con el cabello ligeramente ensortijado y con un lunar sobre el hombro izquierdo) allanaba la misma antes de depositar a la ex-gótica en la cama..

-Yo tambien me voy a dormir, Garret. Si ves a Asesino, dale de comer en dos horas -observó el reloj del pasillo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Si, como di... oh, no -recordó algo que debía decirle con urgencia-. ¡Heather, no vayas!

-¡¿Y por qué no voy a ir a mi habitación, mocoso?! -ignoró la advertencia del chico y abrió la segunda puerta del pasillo a la derecha.

Sorprendida, había descubierto que muchas de sus cosas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había toda una serie de estanterías, un escritorio pesado de ébano y un sillón de cuero que hacía juego. Las pocas cosas que quedaban de la pretérita ocupante (la cama, una cómoda y la mesita de noche) estaban desarmadas y amontonadas en un rincón.

-Perfecto. Simplemente... perfecto -se quejó, mientras veía el lujoso escritorio con desprecio-. Me largo y suplantan mis cosas para un despacho legal.

-Entonces... ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué? -cuestionó Heather.

-Bien... cuando Alejandro pidió tu mano, y se me hizo raro que llevara a sus padres, el viejo comenzó a pensar en un estudio para él. Y era tu habitación o la mía en cuanto me largara a la universidad. Y digamos que ya no estamos tan bien como antes.

-Espera... ¿Que? -se sorprendió.

-Cuando compró ese escritorio, lo quiso hacer pasar por un bien comprado en una subasta de la policía.

-Dudo mucho que no le creyeran.

-Si no fuera porque a él se le cayó el recibo de uno de los estantes, no habría hipotecado la casa.

-Imagino que lo multaron.

-Era eso o pasar dos meses en prisión, así que vendió tus cosas en .

-¿Que hizo qué? -tomó a su hermano del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

-No fue mi culpa, Heath... el viejo alegó que eran de una concursante de "ya sabes que concurso", y me prometió una pequeña comisión si le ayudaba a vender tus cosas.

-¡Dime cuanto te pagó, pequeño cretino! Antes de que tu colección de monedas termine en una máquina expendedora.

Tragando saliva, habló.

-De acuerdo... prometió darme c$200, pero nunca me pagó.

-Bfff... típico de papá-se tranquilizó y soltó a Garrett, mientras que éste se frotaba el cuello y se retiraba junto a su hermana.

Bufando, tomó una frazada y fue de nuevo a la habitación de invitados, tan molesta como cuando llegó, y durmió, permitiendo que Asesino se acurrucara en el espacio que estaba entre los delgados muslos de su dueña y el respaldo.

Esa mañana, ambas tuvieron un sueño apenas reparador, dominado por una enorme masa de cabello púrpura y, en el caso de Gwen, un cuchillo de caza oxidado.

 _Hotel Milton Palace, Montreal. Mediodía_

Las pocas personas que se habían quedado como parte del trabajo de investigación de la policía, y aquellos que se habían ofrecido en primera instancia a cuidar de Gwen mientras ésta se hallaba en el hospital, ya estaban dispuestos a irse.

A Chris ello le afectó bastante. Dos demandas en puerta, el asunto de Duncan (quien salió hace unos días con rumbo a una "casita" en México pagada por Chris mismo), las amenazas de despido y demanda que le llegaron de los ejecutivos del canal, entre otras cosas bastaron para que permaneciera oculto tanto tiempo como le era posible. Incluso Blaineley le dejó a su suerte, pues ya solo obtenía de ella apoyo moral, y ni siquiera mucho de ello.

De nuevo sopesó sus posibilidades, cosa a la que se había resignado.. Era demasiado cobarde para tomar su propio pellejo. No podía volver con su padre, el "gran tenista" que lesionó a su propia pareja en el torneo de Wimbledon del '76. Su madre... Bfff. Seguro lo abrumaría con Muffles, Spit y Miss Puffypaws. ¿Isla Pahkitew? Tras la última temporada el gobierno la confiscó por el incidente de la quinta temporada.

Solo con el Chef, su recuerdos y las de por sí miserables regalías de Apestassic Park y Living Dead-minton in the court y su fracasada trayectoria en Fame Town se cortaron por la muerte de su representante y los malos manejos que él mismo hizo de su gestión hasta antes de Drama Total. Gracias a Duncan, podría olvidarse del brunch con helado danés y pizza con caviar, su retrete de talavera poblana con carga de agua mineral y esas costosas cenas con filete mignon y tinto borgoñón por un buen tiempo.

Mientras iba al estacionamiento por su Quattroporte último modelo, se cruzó en el camino con Zoey, Dawn y (a unos metros) el Chef. Las chicas del segundo elenco lo pasaron olímpicmente por alto, mientras que el ex-militar se detuvo en seco.

-¿A donde crees que vas, Chris?

-Me retiro, Chef.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sorprendido el Chef- Escucha, tu no...

-Es definitivo, compadre. Me largo con Jerd a New Foundland.

-Chris, anoche los productores te buscaban.

-Bien, supongo que a Lexie y a Laurie no les importo mucho como para dar una imagen renovada a la cadena.

-Eso es lo que crees. La verdad -se compuso el gorro mientras salían al estacionamiento-, es que tienen nuevas ideas para un nuevo reality distinto a todo lo que se ha hecho.

-¿Debe importarme? -respondió huraño el sádico-.

-Bastante. Ese chico, Topher, no agradó en el primer piloto, y yo no aplico. Necesitan a alguien... esperimentado para torturar gente por dinero. Algo de comprar objetos viejos y revenderlos en subasta. Solo necesitamos a alguien que sepa de eso... un anticuario, o a alguien que sepa de eso.

Dadas las condiciones en que su vida se había vuelto miserable, decidió tomarse su tiempo.

-Por cierto, ¿Que te hizo considerar retirarte?

-Odio admitirlo, pero el show se había vuelto una patada tras otra. Y, si hay alguien encargado del... ugh... "karma", seguramente es quien me envió a todos esls chicos. Gwen, Cody, Owen, Sierra, Duncan, la loca de Scarlett, Connor y Llewellyn... ah -suspiró con pesadumbre-. Buenos tiempos que se han vuelto una calamidad.

-¡Deja de quejarte, llorón! -le dijo mientras soltaba una gran palmada en la espalda a Chris- Jenny y Tom te han dado una nuva oportunidad, y no la vas a desperdiciar... ¡Oigan, ustedes! -voceó a Zoey, Dawn e Izzy (que se les había unido despues de alimentar al oso Molotov con bolitas de tocino- ¡Cambio de planes!

A Izzy, que se unió al grupo en un nuevo intento de fuga, se le iluminó la cara, pues si hay alguien de quien le encantaba tener una cordial "amienemistad", era "Chefito".

Las tres se acercaron mientras la loca se ajustaba un mallón térmico.

-Escuchen. Enana -refiriendose a Zoey-, tu, la hechicera e Izzy vayan a donde Gwen les pidió que fueran.

-Pero... -intervino Zoey

-¡¿Algún pero, soldado?!

-La motocicleta de Zoey apenas puede llevar a dos personas -señaló Dawn-, e Izzy no es la persona más ideal para conducir por ser la úl... -fue interrumpida por la loca, que le metió el resto de laa bolitas de tocino que Molotov no se había comido.

El Chef bufó, y les hizo una seña hacia una parte alejada de la puerta principal del hotel. El sitio donde tenía su "tesoro".

-Normalmente no hago esto, sacos de basura -dijo receloso-, pero ¡UN RASGUÑO Y COLMILLO TENDRÁ LOCA POR ENTRANTE, COMANDO POR PLATO PRINCIPAL, Y DE POSTRE, BRUJA!

Mientras Zoey y Dawn se aterraron por semejante mole (Una Harvey-Danadottir de 1982 en buen estado), Izzy se acercó a probar los motores... usando su lengua.

-Jojojojojo, a Oscopio le encanta esto. Y mi amigo Explosivo quiere saber que tan potente es esta cosa, jajajaja, ¡BUM BUM!

En minutos, las tres al fin empezaron a darle alcance a Heather y Gwen... no sin que antes Izzy (quien pilotaba el armatoste) estrellara uno de los espejos con la bicicleta que Jo dejó en medio del camino.

-¡IIIIZZYYYYYY! -voceó el Chef, pensando que su moto había sufrido daños.

-¡Eres hombre muerto, Hatchet! -protestó Jo, al tiempo que esta tomaba su bicicleta y amenazaba al cocinero mientras agitaba furiosa el despojo en que la habían convertido.

-¡Jo, detente! -gesticuló Chris, mientras un foco se le encendía en la cloaca que llamaba mente prodigiosa, recordando también algo que leyó en la ficha de solocitud de Jo antes de la cuarta temporada-. Tengo... una propuesta muy, muy, muy jugosa que hacerte.

-¡¿Y de que se trata, McLean?! No voy a moverme de aquí hata que me paguen.

-Oh, si... vas a salir bien pagada -dijo riendo por lo bajo y recuperando la sonrisa del millón que siempre le caracterizó-.

Dicho esto, al escuchar la palabra pagada se le iluminaron los ojos a la rubia.

Halifax, a la misma hora.

Antes de deshacerse del cuerpo de Juliet, sedó a Cody y había esperado luego de tomar un desayuno frugal. Salió del departamento, mientras el señor Kauffman entregaba algunos circulares.

-¿Dinero del mantenimiento? -preguntó el casero.

-Espere -rebuscó en sus bolsillos su billetera y le entregó cien dólares-... el resto lo tendrá cuando regrese de, bueno... entregar esto a la oficina postal.

-Ah... -suspiró y dejó el circular en el departamento contiguo a la escalera.

Condujo por cerca de dos horas, preguntandose qué demonios hizo mal para que Juliet descubriera su secreto. Cody estaba atado con fuerza a la cama y amordazado, la habitación estaba sellada como "estudio" e insonorizada con cinco centímetros de corcho, excepto por la puerta...

Ya resolvería eso al volver.

Hora y media despues de que Sierra se fuera, Cody despertó sintiendose un poco mareado. Si bien no pudo desatarse de nuevo (Sierra se decidió al fin por una combinación de esposas y correas de cuero), al menos la mordaza estaba un poco suelta.

Desistiendo de escapar otra vez, se quedó reflexionando sobre el punto en el que su vida se jodió para siempre. Las isla Wawanakwa, las entrevistas en Cacería de Celebridades con los Hermanos del Drama, el avión de la Gira, la explosión en Drumheller, el golpe que recibió de Sierra cuando le llegó carta de Fresh Tv...

-Hola, Cody -le dijo una voz en su interior.

Trató de hacer lo que esa chica aterradora del segundo elenco, Sun o como se llame, y despejó su mente lo mejor que pudo...

Estaba en una especie de anfiteatro, con varios "Codies"vestidos según lo que pudieran representar.

-Veo que llegaste al fin, casanova -saludó el Cody vestido en blanco, una calca de su aspecto aseado sin la coleta que solía llevar.

-No tuve de otra... ¿Quienes son todos ustedes?

-Hum... puedes llamarnos Cody, da igual -dijo el Cody vestido en rojo con desdén.

-Oye, deja tranquilo al chico. No es su culpa que disfrutara el arrumaco con Noah -rió el Cody vestido en azul.

-Odio recordar eso.

-Bien, deja presento, Cody -retomó el Cody blanco-. El vestido en rojo son todas las memorias que guardas con ira. Los sinsabores de la escuela, tu primer amor y como te rechazó en el cuarto grado, la vez que Gwen te dejó caer de cabeza en el excusado y no lograba sacarte de ahí... Por eso es que viste similar a cierto punketo.

"El enamorado de azul... son tus memorias e impulsos sexuales. Últimamente se ha descarado mucho. Ya sabes... porque..

-No quiero hablar sobre eso

-Bueeeno... el morado de allí, el que se parece a nosotros cuando teníamos cinco... es tu inocencia. Ya no podemos hacer nada por él.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijiste que no quieres hablar de ello, si mal no recuerdo.

"Y, sobre mí - dijo el blanco-, digamos que soy el Cody que mejor te conoce. Tu conciencia y capacidad de comprensión de todo cuanto te rodea... de aquello que nos rodea a todos nosotros, incluyéndote... aunque ello no sea del todo cierto.

Ambos pasearon por un etereo jardín, donde lo mismo pastaban emúes que enkrmes venados que holgaban, perezosos, algunos oseznos.

-Mira, es lindo, pero no podemos cambiar nada... creo que ni siquiera estén buscandonos.

-¿Seguro? ¿Que me dices de esa chica?

-¿De quien hablas?

-La chica por la que ahora estás encadenado e inmóvil.

-¿Que tiene que ver?

-Si ella te encontró, tal vez por pura suerte. Pero si hizo algo, entonces habrá desatado una tormenta de sucesos que nadie, ni siquoera el Universo mismo, puede o debe manipular.

-En otras palabras, mocoso, es como cuando Duncan robó lo que es nuestro -declaró el Cody rojo-.

De repente, el jardín se estremeció. Para algunos (el Cody blanco y el rojo, en especial) era una oscura señal.

-Chicos, necesitamos a otros dos, ¡Ya!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el Cody Blanco

-Es el Nuevo... Está por desatarse -exclamó un Cody extraño.

El Cody blanco llevó al original a donde el "nuevo". Otros dos "Codies" (el vestido de negro que representaba su sentido común, y uno muy estrafalario, vestido con ropas al más puro estilo del Willy Wonka de Gene Wilder, sus instintos más primigenios) luchaban por evitar que un tercero (terriblemente parecido a la bestia Zeke) rompiera sus cadenas.

-Eso que ves... es en lo que puedes convertirte. Aquello que Sierra desea convertirte. Una mascota demente y obediente que debes complacer a la primera orden.

-¿Como puedo eliminarlo? -preguntó mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

-No tenemos botón de reinicio, por desgracia - dijo decaído el Cody azul-.

-Depende ahora de alguien más... quien sea que vemga a sacarnos...

Salió de su trance momentáneo. La habitación, salvo por un pestilente hedor a una hierba quemada y un perfume dulzón, apenas había cambiado.

Trató de sentarse como pudo, lo cual fue una tarea bastante complicada, pues sus ataduras y las esposas no le permitían tener mucha movilidad. Cansado, la únoca solución fue tratar de imaginarse así mismo, sentado solo en una esquina de la cama de su casa en Marpole, viendo a la luz de la luna colarse a través de la ventana. Cosa nada difícil, pues fuera de la programación, los (para muchas personas, Gwen incluía, patéticos) intentos de galantería y los dulces, una de las cosas que más le gustaba era sentarse bajo un arce y contemplar las estrellas mientras escuchaba a Daft Pop o comía malvaviscos.

Ello dió paso a una leve alucinación, en la que él mismo huía de todo mundo a travez de maizales. Al final de los mismos, tenía dos opciones. Dejar abierta la puerta de un refugio... o cerrarlo. Demasiadas interrogantes para quien no sabía que hacer exactamente.

Volvió a contemplar a Sierra. Estaba tan tranquila, tan serena... la luz tenue que ella había dejado encendida apenas y revelaba mucho, pero un inmenso sentir se empezaba a notar cuando reflexionó sobre las acciones de la morena. Ella conocía practicamente cualquier detalle sobre él, pero... ¿Él la conocíarealmente?

-Te... t-t-te... -luchó por musitar algo mientras seguía encadenado, atado y amordazado-... ¡Te odio, Sierra! -logró susurrar mientras contemplaba, asqueado, que tenía un cigarrillo de marihuana apagado en la mano izquierda, y la derecha (junto a su cara) rodeando su miembro viril.

Casa de Heather, en algún suburbio de Quebec.

La oscuridad de la cajuela del Mustang de Gwen (solo cortada por unos ténues haces de luz) era bastante asfixiante. Una llave de cruz le había causado molestias y, cuando tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para aguantar las ganas de orinar, solo se giró al lado del asiento trasero y soltó una descarga, justo antes de que Heather levantara un trapo que inconvenientemente alzó Heather horas atrás.

Las raciones del Chef no eran tan malas. Comida deshidratada, papel higiénico, repelente de bichos... y justo en ese instante, recordó lo que le dijo el Chef.

Si ves que tu hermana sale o... hace algo sospechoso, no te despegues de ella. Aquí hay raciones del ejército y agua para dos días. Haz que rinda.

Notó que el auto se movía otra vez, luego de pasar sobre un camino ligeramente bacheado, hasta detenerse en un sitio por mucho rato.

Mientras esperaba, dió cuenta con feroz apetito de una de las bolsitas de carne seca. Y ya empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo cuando escuchó voces fuera...

-No vamos a cargar mucho, Garrett. Solo estas maletas y ya -dijo una voz bastante ponzoñosa-.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Hay como toda una maldita tienda de descuentos como las que visita el viejo! -protestó un ¿Chico?

Cansado de esperar, empezó a golpear como loco el interior de la cajuela. No tardó mucho en que alguien abriera la cajuela...

-¡¿Que demonios te dije, Daniel Madison Fahlenbock?! -preguntó Gwen, furiosa como muy pocas veces en su vida, mientras éste saltaba de su estrecho e incómodo claustro, buscando aire fresco y limpio.

Danny tuvo que padecer uno de los peores días de su vida. Forzado a lavar el interior del auto (Heather se sintió asqueada porque el trapo que levantó tenía orina impregnada) con un cepillo de dientes mientras escuchaba un popurrí de Riley Siriuz (cantante que hasta Heather aborrecía... y ella tenía un límite para su exceso de maldad), mientras Gwen le endosaba uno de sus más elaborados discursos... aquellos que solo Courtney, Heather y Chris habían tenido que soportar en su vida.

-¡... Irresponsable, grandísimo imbécil! ¿Mamá y yo somos unos idiotas como para que salgas a hacer alguna idiotez a la primera que nos descuidemos? -preguntó, sin esperar respuesta mientras el chico enjuagaba por tercera vez la alfombra del piso- No te atrevas a responder, porque solo puedes hundirte más en la porquería que hay en la fosa séptica que tú mismo cavaste, tonto.

Resignado, Daniel seguía con su tarea, mientras que Heather bebía un tarro de cocoa con pequeños malvaviscos flotando en la superficie, disfrutando del espectáculo justo antes de ponerse el sol. Terminado su trabajo en condiciones polares, los cuatro entraron al vestíbulo. El hermanito de Gwen tenía los dedos muy entumecidos, ya que (Y ella no escatimaba recursos cuando de disciplina se refería) usó agua apenas por encima del punto de congelación.

Horas despues, con la pelinegra durmiendo en la habitación de huespedes y Heather lavando la loza en lo que llegaban sus padres, Daniel se detuvo a conversar con Garret.

-Es una bruja cuando se pone en ese plan -comentó Daniel, compungido mientras trataba de calentarse frente a la chimenea artificial-. ¡A veces no la soporto!

-Meh... dudo que encontraras a alguien peor que Shelley, la vecina de a lado -reviró el oriental-. Esa mujer dejó a su tonto ex-novio congelarse en su auto con la batería desconectada por horas solo porque su capuccino llegó helado. Eso... si es crueldad femenina de la buena, viejo.

-¿En serio?

-Lo juro por las lolas de Pes-ther. El muy tarado casi pierde por congelación varios dedos por eso.

-Em... pues tu hermana no es precisamente la madre Teresa...

-Supongo que tienes razón... Chad pagó muy caro por algo que no hizo.

-Espera... ¿Quien Chad?

-Mi primo. Envié desde su teléfono un video que yo grabé -añadió en voz baja, temiendo que Heather le escuchara.

-¿El beso de Asesino? Uf... menos mal que hice algo que... no me deja en tan buenos papeles.

-Todo oídos -Garrett de acomodó mientras sacaba una barra de cereal-.

-Bueno, éste es el asunto. Cuando el barrio se enteró que Gwen era semifinalista en la primera temporada, hice apuestas con mis vecinos entónces. Uno de ellos, Dillon Thomasson, apostó a que Heather tenía que desnudar a Gwen de algún modo. Perdió, se robó el dinero de las apuestas... tuve que vender cinco cuadros que tenía para la subasta de caridad de la escuela para reponer ese dinero, y aún le debo dos mas por estropearlos.

-Dan, te seré honesto. Es de las cosas que debo callar. No porque deba, sino porque... no se... debiste. Callar. Porque está detrás.

-¿Que fue eso de que vendiste mis pinturas? -preguntó Gwen, más serena que hacía un rato aunque visiblemente molesta- ¿Fueron las que dejé inconclusas?

-Tsssss

Despues de una cena improvisada (un intento de perros calientes que hacían ver al Chef como un cocinero cinco estrellas y patatas fritas bastante quemadas), Heather pudo contactar con Zoey. Ya que ambas no congeniaban mucho, la pelirroja se tuvo que conformar con lo poco que su interlocutora le tuvo que decir. En tanto, la pelirroja tuvo que admitir unos pequeños imprevistos a minutos de llegar.

Al despejarse un poco el cielo nocturno, Gwen salió con una frazada y se puso a reflexionar sobre su vida reciente. Un show solamente bastó para joderle la vida, solucionarle la universidad a ella misma y a su hermano y para que una loca obsesiva tratase de matarla... o algo peor. Se apresuró (pensó) al aceptar una oferta redonda del chico que en principio tomó por un intento de chulo que terminó por madurar a pasos agigantados. ¡Y vaya manera de madurar! Tras dos años de no verle ni el polvo, ni de tener noticias, supo que Sierra ya no podía acercarse a él tras Todos Estrellas a menos de 20 metros, dejó un poco su adicción al dulce e hizo a un lado sus pretensiones de fama por un proyecto enlatado de un videojuego en desarrollo. Algo infantil aún, pero eran pasos de gigante que necesitaban pulirse un poco.

Escuchó el potente sonido de la motcicleta del Chef en el camino mientras recordaba su primera cita formal (un desastre que terminó con su blusa favorita y los pantalones de Cody bañados en aceite de motor del Mustang). Pero... no era el Chef quien pilotaba de forma errática.

La moto patinó hasta dar con la acera, arrojando a la nieve tres figuras. Zoey (con un casco decorado con una flor en la pintura), trastabillaba mientras las piernas y cadera de Dawn sobresalían de un montículo de nieve. En tanto, luego de haber dado un salto antes del impacto, Izzy (que no era esperada) había ido a dar contra el hielo, patinando y dado vueltas mientras reía como loca.

-Ja, jajajajaja, ¡Caleidoscopio se divierte!

-¿Izzy? -preguntó asombrada Gwen en lo que ayudaba a Dawn a sacarse el casco de Mike de la cabeza.

-Solo -terció la albina mientras se arreglaba la densa cabellera-... venimos porque podrías...

-En realidad se me pegaron. No me malentiendan, chicas -se apresuró la pelirrpja a añadir-, pero la idea era ir sola.

-De hecho... Fue idea de Chefito. Quiso que las acompañara porque puedo rastrear como los...

-Si, si, ya se. Toda la basura del ejército y eso -cortó la pálida-. Pero... ¿Y tu?

-Solo por si acaso -Dawn sacó una especie de botiquín, cargado sobre todo de hierbas y vendas preparadas para cataplasmas y menesteres por el estilo-.

-Chicas, aprecio lo que hacen... pero esto es algo personal.

-¿Y ese ruido? -preguntó Heather desde una ventana- ¡Expliquenae de una vez que hacemos con una chica rara y con... con la reina de Locolandia!

Las cuatro entraron, mientras que Gwen decidió subir a dejar la cena a su hermano.

-Lárgate, Gwen -le espetó un deprimido Daniel a su hermana cuando ésta le subió la cena.

-No. Hasta que me digas una cosa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Buscas respuestas de quien no las tiene?

-Si tengo que hacerlo...

Se acomodó en el diván del estudio que antes era la habitación de Heather, y decidió tener que escuchar lo que él tuiera que decirle.

-Mira, se que he sido dura contigo estos años...

-¿En serio? No me doy cuenta -respondió con gran sarcasmo-.

-Voy a decirte un secreto, Danny. Papá... aunque me tenía confianza, también fue duro conmigo.

-¿Que?

-Hasta despues de que se fuera a Irak, tuve que hacer los trabajos de jardinería de casa, entre otras cosas. Todos los días hasta que le llamaron de la Fuerza Aerea.

-¿Irak?

-Lo emboscaron a él y a su convoy en Tikrit. Mamá estaba deshecha cuando le llegó la noticia en la primera Acción de Gracias de Sky en familia. ¿Por qué crees que me tuve que endurecer? ¿Por qué crees que ambos me rodearon en brazos? ¿Por qué crees que en su funeral dejé una rosa azul oscuro?

 ** _Flashback Gwen_**

Al terminar la letanía, acompañada por una marcha fúnebre, toda la familia Fahlenbock se hallaba reunida en torno a un sepulcro sencillo en el cementerio militar de Halifax.

Cuando empezaron a bajar el ataud, quienes tenían algo que ofrendar al caído lo arrojaron a la tapa del mismo. Entre otras cosas, Daniel y Sky estaban tomados de las manos mientras arrojaban un ramillete de rosas blancas. Quería que papá se llevara mi primer proyecto de la clase de ciencias. Una flor que pasé tiñendo por semanas de un color azul. Pensaba que a él le gustaría, pero tía Meaghan (físicamente idéntica a mamá, con más corto) lo impidió.

-Gwen, ¿Por qué no mejor le pones una rosa blanca a tu padre?

-Yo quería -se me cortaba la voz bajo el sol-... yo quería que papi viera mi primer proyecto de ciencias importante. No lo entregué por eso.

Bufando, tomó a Sky en brazos y se fueron. Mientras, tomé la rosa y la deposité con la primera palada de tierra. Estaba un poco maltratada por el descuido de tía Meaghan, pero aún servía...

Al salir, Sky me miró por la ventanilla del auto de la tía y solo se despidió... mientras tu seguías viendo a otro lado

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

-Por eso es que uso lo que uso... por eso me duele lo que mamá perdió... lo que puedo perder.

-No lo... sabía.

-Desde entonces, uso al menos un detalle en azul oscuro. Porque me recuerda a papá la última vez quelo ví...

-¿Al menos quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

-Había recibido un mensaje del Chef... el sujeto es muy persuasivo.

-Entonces...

-Pero igual regresas. No quiero que mamá pague por dos funerales cuando no hay planes para uno en mucho tiempo.

-Bien... ¿Con quien regreso?

-Izzy te lleva. A ella le agradas -dijo con una sonrisa franca mientras le golpea el hombro a su hermano-... bueno, a "Explosivo" -remarcó dibujando comillas en el aire-.

 _Centro de Halifax, Nueva Escocia_

Ver a Cody maltrecho, golpeado, valía un poco la pena.

Sierra dejó la habitación, vuelto a sedar el castaño, para prepararse la cena. "No, hoy Cody no comerá", se dijo, por lo que sacó de la nevera una cena de microondas, fatigada por la jornada ajetreada que tuvo.

Juliet... De verdad era una buena amiga. Ir de impertinente con el chico de alguien más es una de las peores groserías que podrían haberle enseñado, pero nunca pensó que su mejor amiga en el mundo fuera tan descortès.

Quizás debió destruir por completo el móvil de Juliet, mas no tiene mucha importancia. Lo aplastó, si. Activo... mas o menos. El caso es que en un momento decidió arrojarlo a la basura. Acto seguido, sacó la cena del horno y empezó a comer con toda tranquilidad... hasta que un diente se le rompió con una piedra que se coló en los guisantes.

Frustrada, arrojó la pieza y la bandeja al cesto, sin terminar la carne, y se fue a dormir. Sola. Una noche de paz, si. Es lo que él merece... hasta el siguiente mes.

 _Casa de Heather, Quebec, provincia de Quebec. Amaneciendo._

Con el tiempo en contra (y cerca de diez horas de camino, Zoey, Heather y Gwen tomaron el Mustang, mientras que la moto del Chef era pilotada por Izzy y llevaba a un Daniel bastante adormilado. En cuanto a Dawn...

-Me quedo con ella, Heat -abrazó Garret a la menuda albina mientras esta, aterrada, trataba de desasirse de él-.

-Como digas... solo asegurate de que esos dos lleguen a salvo con el Chef.

-Dan -se acercó Gwen con una carpeta gris, mientras éste se repantigaba a espaldas de la loca-... llevale ésto a un abogado. Solo... por si no vuelvo.

-¿Que es esto? -preguntó.

-Cuando estemos lejos, lo abres.

Avanzó al auto, mientras su hermano, extrañado, solo echó un ojo mientras el motor del mismo arrancaba con Heather al volante. Impactado, quiso darles alcance en vano, mientras que Dawn hizo lo propio.

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?

Daniel ni se inmutó de ella, mientras el cuerpo principal caía de la carpeta a la acera. La albina, extrañada, toma la primera hoja del documento y abrazó al chico mientras Garret iba por unas mantas, antes de que Izzy se quitase el casco de Zoey para saber de qué se perdió.

Era el testamento de Gwen.

* * *

 **Un breve descanso de las torturas de Sierra y un vistazo a la vida personal de Heather y Gwen... y un poco de OoC de ambas, antes de recibir una potencial ayuda inesperada.**

 **Ciertamente, no fue mi mejor momento. Hay algo que sigue sin gustarme mucho, pero escribir en la madrugada me deja un poco aturdido. Obviamente las correcciones las tengo que hacer de día, pero... nadie es perfecto.** _ **Full** **Moon**_ **tiene una historia aparte de la _Historia del Acosador_ , aunque comparte el vector de la pareja. ¿Vinculación? el inicio de una persecución. Nada más, nada menos. Un tenue vínculo, pero lo hay.**

 **Respecto de la escena de la alucinación de Cody... _Danmachi_ me dió la tela. Solo era cuestión de tratar de de-construir a Cody en, digamos, otras personalidades. No como Mike, sino más bien en algo similar al original... algo que sospechosamente remite a algunos a _Inside Out_. Hum... nunca sabremos cual fue el original, considerando que los productores estadounidenses censuran-autentifican-publican como propio bajo una "nueva premisa". Caso consulto, _Los Siete Samurai_ de Akira Kurosawa, plagiada descaradamente para dar a luz _Los Siete Magníficos_ de John Wayne.**

 **Se supone que debiera ser la hora de contestar reviews *suenan las fanfarrias* _¿Acaso pedí hoy las fanfarrias, pasante?_ _*_ calla la grabación _* Gracias... ahora largo_. Peeeero... me decidí a responderlas hasta el final de la quinta parte (Si, un capítulo en cinco partes. Raro, ¿no?). Suena algo en mal plan para todos, pero me la pensé.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Quejas y sugerencias, éstas ya de preferencia por PM. Si quieren el conjunto de pijama de Zoey usado en la quinta temporada por c$5,000, dejen review y algo de hielo por la bofetada que me dejó.**

 _ **Con afecto y un poco más en ascuas, Sam the stormbringer.**_

 _ **En serio. Por esas rocas perdí a dos pasantes. ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?**_


	7. Testamento (Intermedio)

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 **DISCLAIMER 2** : La escena de la introspección mental de Cody fue basada en el capítulo 4 anime _Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō ka_ , adaptado del manga original propiedad de Fujino Ōmori y Suzuhito Yasuda, bajo licencia de SB Creative y GA Bunko.

 **DISCLAIMER 3** : Las canciones en que está basado el fic son propiedad intelectual de Tony Kakko bajo el sello de _Sonata Arctica_ , y licenciadas por Nuclear Blast Records.

* * *

 ** _Testamento (Intermedio)_**

Mientras el mustang de Gwen se alejaba con Zoey y Heather acompañandole hacia Halifax, Daniel recogía las demás páginas del testamento.

Testamento. Esa palabra no le gustaba nada. Le recordó todas las dificultades que la familia había pasado desde que el abuelo Lantecorde murió. Si bien el testamento estaba claro y favorecía a su madre, la tía Meaghan se las arregló para impugnar el mismo y quedarse con la casa y los bienes. Todo por darle a Sky lo mejor. Por eso su madre se la pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche, Gwen tomó un empleo en el zoo de contacto y él no tenía casi vida social. Por ello Gwen se endureció.

-Es impredecible -una voz rompió el silencio-. Como un cambio de humor de Izzy.

Agachada junto a él, Izzy -no, Cerebrilla, se corrigió- le ayudó a reincorporarse.

-No soy buena psicóloga, pero deduzco por tu reacción que has recibido una noticia abrumadora -concluyó la personalidad intelectual de Izzy.

-Necesito... necesito estar solo un rato. ¿Pueden decirme donde está el parque más cercano? -solicitó Daniel mientras Dawn le acercaba una bufanda por detrás, sin decir palabra alguna.

Al poco rato llegó a un sitial bastante desolado. Ni un alma había en las cercanías, por lo que se sentó junto al estanque congelado, debajo de un roble. Siempre que se sentía mal o necesitaba digerir algo pesado, daba una caminata y buscaba algún roble, pues siempre le agradaba el resguardo que ofrecían.

Perturbado por el documento en sí, decidió leerlo.

 _Testamento y última voluntad de Gwendolyn Tallulah Fahlenbock._

 _Certificado y notariado por Courtney Barlow, pasante legal de Flickman, Flickman, Cohen Strauss & Barlow, Law Family_

 _En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, y temiendo por una prematura muerte, he decidido repaetir todos y cada uno de mis bienes, así como dictaminar la disposición de mis restos mortales a la brevedad..._

"Basura legal", pensó buscando el primer inciso.

 _Sobre mis restos, deseo que, de acuerdo a mi voluntad, sean inhumados debajo de un retoño de cualquier árbol, preferiblemente un roble o un arce..._

 _Comprendió entonces varias dudas que tenía. Recordó que dos momentos de su vida estaban ligados a ambas especies._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Cuatro años atrás_

El primer árbol que ambos sembraron, siendo un Día de Canadá, fue el roble que habían dejado en la vieja casa de Halifax. Bajo ese roble, que abandonaron hace dos años, él conoció a Clarisse. Había saltado la cerca con tal de recuperar un balón de fútbol*, cuando, sin querer, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes... cuya dueña le devolvió el balón.

-Creo... que ésto es tuyo -dijo ella, a modo de saludo-. Cayó junto a mis lilas y, bueno... yo...

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa -rió nervioso-. No de-d-debí patear tan duro.

-No hay cuidado. Solo tiene... algo de tierra -reparó mientras limpiaba el balón con su nlusa.

-M-me llamo Daniel -se presenta-.

-Se bien quien eres... esos chicos la pensarán dos veces antes de meterse con el hermano de la besucona de novios -enfatizó dibujando en el aire unas comillas-.

-No me hagas tener que...

Sintió un suave apretón en los labios, como si se pasara una servilleta luego de limpiarse algo de grasa de pizza... una con un extraño sabor a limón y menta.

-Tambien se quien es tu hermana... aunque es la primera vez que hablo contigo.

-¿Como es que...? -quiso atajar, nervioso como estaba.

-Fuera de sus amigos góticos, soy la única persona con quien habla.

Le regresó el balón y se fue al interior de su casa. Cuando Daniel revisó su balón, sintió una hoja de papel pegada con cinta.

 _Mensajeame a la medianoche._

 _Clarisse Monaghan._

Añadía un número en la nota.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Gwen (quien regresaba con comida china tras una pesada jornada en el zoo de contacto) notó algo idiota a su hermano.

-Y... ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?

Sintiendose atrapado, tuvo que pensar algo. Y rápido.

-Nada, realmente -mintió-. La vecina solo vino por azúcar.

Nervioso, se levantó rápido y subió a su cuarto. Mientras, ella decidió levantar la mesa, ligeramente satisfecha por haber dejado que intimara un poco con la vecina. Después de todo, se dijo, llegará un día en el que él no contará con su hermana, por molesta y pesada que sea.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Sobre el arce, no había que retroceder en el tiempo mucho. Cuando tenía nueve, un arce caído fue su refugio de la lluvia. Él y Gwen tuvieron que resguardarse allí, pues el diluvio que cayó esa tarde de mayo apenas dió cuartel hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Su madre se había puesto tan furiosa de lo preocupada que estaba en ese momenro, que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlos (casi asfixiarlos) y castigarles una semana por la hora de llegada.

Siguió leyendo hasta que llegó a un apartado al que no quería llegar tan rápido, el reparto de bienes.

 _Sobre el reparto de mis bienes:_

 _Lo que queda de lo ganado en Drama Total, ascendente a c$4,031, 327 dls. con 21 centavos, se repartirá entre las siguientes personas:_

 _Para Courtney Barlow, Zoey Gilmore, Heather Rachel Wilson y LeShawna Anard, procedo a heredar la cantidad, respectiva e inapelable, de c$100,000 dls, mismos que estarán a su disposición por tres días a partir de la primera lectura del presente testamento. Pasados los tres días y, de no ser reclamadas dos terceras partes, se anexará a un fideicomiso de protección ambiental._

 _A las personas referidas previamente, además, se les hará entrega, independientemente de si se acepta o no, y en el debido orden previamente establecido:_

 _-La totalidad de mis cuadros, pinturas y bocetos existentes. Admito su escaso valor, pero considero que es una pequeña retribución por todo el daño causado._

 _-Mis colección de discos, sin más excepción que el demo recibido de manos de Trent Allan Indriago, que permanecerá en manos de mi familia._

 _-Mis diarios. Aunque ya habrá leído el primero, tendrá a su disposición una copia de los mismos, cuyos originales quedarán en propiedad de Daniel Madison Fahlenbock. De ser publicados por la bwneficiaria, tendrá derecho inapelable al 15% de las ventas recabadas, siempre que comente imparcial, esto como única obligación de darse el referido caso..._

Dejó de leer. No comprendía la necedad de su hermana en legar algo a personas que, relativamente, tiene poco tiempo de conocer. Conocía a Izzy y a Heather, y solo trató con Zoey durante el tiempo en el hospital Memorial West en Montreal. No sentía un especial aprecio por Courtney, y apenas sabía algo de LeShawna que no fuera su rivalidad-amistad bajo reservas con Heather.

Algo no estaba bien... su leve trance fue interrumpido por un aliento sobre su cuello. Pensando en lo peor, trató de someter a quien estaba detrás de él... sin darse cuenta de quien era.

-Siento molestar, pero ¿Puedo sentarme?

Dawn había aparecido sin previo aviso. Algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado en el hospital. Con dos vasos de algo caliente en las manos, la albina se dejó caer en el asiento y le tendió un vaso a Daniel.

-Una de las partes de Izzy me pidió que fuera por tí. O que al menos le avisara donde estás para recogerte e ir de regreso a Montreal.

-Dawn... había una razón para estar solo ahora -le mostró el testamento y ella lo tomó, llegando solo Dios sabe como a un pequeño inciso que el chico no leyó.

-Déjame leerte algo que encontré -pidió la chica a Daniel-. Le dejó una copia a Garrett antes de irse... por si olvidaba darte una.

-Si eso te hace feliz... -dió un sorbo al vaso que Dawn le había llevado-, aunque no creo que sea de mi interés.

-Lo es...

 _De ultimo, y más importante, a mi querido hermano menor Daniel Madison Fahlenbock, residente actual de Calgary, provincia de Alberta, y Clarisse Dana Monaghan, amiga de toda la vida y vecina de la zona suburbana de Halifax, provincia de Nueva Escocia._

 _Lo poco que puedo legarles, en bienes monetarios, asciende, en números redondos, a c$250,000 dls a cada uno, la documentación de una casa que estaba en trámite de adquisición en el suburbio de Marpole, a las afueras de Vancouver, Columbia Británica, y un anillo de compromiso de plata con un zafiro engarzado. Si llegan a tener planes de boda entre sí, dicho legado se mantiene, siempre y cuando no muera en un plazo máximo de dos años. Dicho plazo debe contarse en tiempo y forma natural, y es igualmente aplicable a todos los beneficiarios a los que no se haya dado un plazo._

-Ella... alberga esperanzas de volver -concluyó Dawn, tratando de confortarlo-. Algo raro para quien tiene un aura azul y verde... con un halo blanco.

-¿Aura?

-La energía que de todo ser vivo emana, expresada según el pensamiento que llega a dominarlos.

-No es eso. ¿Puedes... explicarme como funciona eso?

-Seré breve. El azul implica sabiduría, y el verde da a saber que está muy conectada a la tierra. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Ese halo me preocupa. Es un color bastante sucio.

-¿Como puede ser algo sucio? -cuestionó Daniel- ¿El blanco no es pureza?

-En lo... absoluto -tragó saliva, al tiempo que adquiría una expresión sombría-. Al morir, se cree que entramos en la oscuridad, aunque la verdad... hay luz al final.

Nervioso, al fin cayó en cuenta. Gwen piensa que no saldrá de ésta, por lo que cuidó cada detalle. No era una perfeccionista, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una par dejar todos sus asuntos en orden.

-Oye, Dawn... gracias.

-¿Por qué me las das?

-Por todo.

En el acto, la abrazó y besó su frente.

Horas después, estaba oscureciendo en el camino que recorría junto a Izzy, abrazado de ella como podía, mientras Dawn era presentada, en casa de Heather, a la madre de ésta, Garrett y Molly, la hermana menor de ambos.

* * *

 **Un último respiro antes de sumergirse al abismo, como si nada fuese peor durante la tormenta...**

 **Mientras escribía la quinta parte, me vino a la cabeza. Una pequeña... interrupción. Y, se que está mal que lo diga, pero estoy tomando el mal hábito de desarrollar los OCs cuando no debiera... si van a lincharme por eso, de buena gana lo acepto.**

 **Ok, debiera confesar que... no tenía preparado nada para SV, así que, si no hay nada de mi parte ese día o el 15 de Febrero... mea culpa. Mientras, disfruten esto... si se puede disfrutar.**

 _ **Con afecto, y expectante, Sam the stormbringer**_


	8. Don't say a word Pt 4 Reconociendo

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 **DISCLAIMER 2** : Las canciones en que el presente fic se inspiró son propiedad intelectual de _Sonata Arctica_ bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, y bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 **Don't Say a Word**

 ** _Pt. 4: Reconociendo la noche_**

 **-o-**

 _Suburbios de Halifax, Nueva Escocia. Dieciseis días tras el ataque. Media tarde._

-De vuelta al apestoso viejo hogar.

Gwen se sorprendió de lo poco que en casi tres años había cambiado su lugar de nacimiento. A diferencia de la gente de Quebec, los suburbanos de Halifax no eran miy dados a exhibir su fortuna, lo que decepcionó a Heather.

-¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó Zoey, mareada y con ganas de vomitar- No creo sop...

Apenas conteniendo el vómito, logró salir del auto de Gwen y fue a vomitar en congelado de uno de los vecinos.

-Si es al bautizo de la tierra recién descubierta, si, querida. Acabas de bautizarla con vómito -rió Heather sin considerarlas a ambas-.

-¿Quieres parar ya? -protestó la pelinegra mientras buscaba un abrigo y unos lentes oscuros- Necesitamos llegar con alguien.

-Espero que no sea con uno de tus raros amigos -sentenció la oriental.

-Amiga, si. Rara... depende del punto de vista -dijo tranquilamente mientras alzaba a Zoey en su hombro derecho lo mejor que pudo.

Pusieron camino a donde Gwen les indicaba... no muy lejos, realmente.

La casa de los Keith no era muy distinta del resto. En esa época, el césped estaba quemado por el frío, mientras que en el basurero había una familia de mapaches buscando comida. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, quien les abrió fue una chica rubia pálida, enfundada en un grueso sueter de lana negra, pantalón de cuero plástico y con una perforación en la lengua que a la pelirroja y la oriental les intimidó tan solo de verla.

-¿De nuevo por aquí, Fahlenbock? -preguntó la anfitriona con un tono glacial.

-Raven... -devolvió con el mismo tono.

-Hola... mi nombre es Heat... -empezó a saludar cuando un puñetazo cruzó su rostro.

-Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por esto, chicas -se disculpaba Raven mientras traía vino caliente para todas... y un filete crudo para el pómulo de Heather-.

-Suele pasar cuando hay viejos amigos de la bola gótica cerca -aclaró mientras tomaba el filete y lo ataba con una tira de tela a su rostro-.

-Y bien, ¿Que te trae de nuevo al matadero, Gwen? -preguntó antes de repantigarse en el sofá más cercano.

-Solo un pequeño asunto personal -respondió, ya un poco más suelta-.

-¿Has visto las noticias? -preguntó Zoey mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso -¡Puaj! ¿Que tiene?

-Solo canela, clavo... quizás no retiré el palo a tiempo. Sobre lo otro... No suelo ver mucha tv desde que Gwen se fue por el drenaje -añadió mientras Gwen se tronaba los nudillos-.

-Éste es el asunto. Supongo que recuerdas a esa loca de atar... -expuso Heather.

-¿Izzy?

-No. La otra loca. La fan de Cody.

-Un momento... ¿Hablas de Cody, el Señor de los Mojadillos?

-Si... verás -se apenó del apodo que le puso a escondidas tras el "ataque" de Izzy-, Cody me había propuesto matrimonio tras la última temporada -empezó a declarar-.

-Ajá...

-Durante la primera reunión de Navidad de Drama Total, quisieron envenenar a Gwen -acotó Zoey mientras bebía... antes de escupir el vino a una planta cercana a ella-. Y a Cody lo secuestraron.

-Mmm. No le tomé mucha importancia -daba un largo trago a su vaso hasta vaciarlo de un golpe-. ¿Que no salías con ese patán, Donovan o como se llame?

-Era Duncan... pero hace años que no deseo saber nada de él -se contuvo la pelinegra antes de imitar el gesto de Raven.

-Hace pocos días a Gwen le llegó un mensaje -agregó Heather mientras le extendía su móvil a la anfitriona-, y resulta que quien lo tiene...

-La conozco.

-¡¿QUE?! -se levantaron y se reunieron en torno a Raven como si de buitres se trataran.

-Ha estado yendo a algunas galerías de arte barato. El tío Bernie no quiso comprar una imitación burda de cierta restauración -agregó mientras señalaba un patético intento de restauración de un cierto cuadro de Chris McLean emulando el Ecce homo-.

-¿Tienes un número suyo... o algo que nos sirva? -preguntó Zoey.

-Algo mejor.

Rebuscó en el buró que tenía Gwen al lado hasta que dió con una pequeña libreta de pasta dura en un profundo color sangre, con las esquinas ligeramente gastadas y la portada garabateada con el nombre "Raven Keith" en letras plateadas. Tardó menos de dos minutos buscando algo hasta que dió con ello.

-De cuando en cuando ayudo con su galería al tío Bernie, y ya he tratado con alguien demasiado... estrambótica, no se si sepan a lo que me refiero.

-¡Ve al grano, Alí! -apuró Heather, impaciente, a lo que Raven respondió con una mirada asesina.

-Es esta -señaló una ficha en el apartado "Lista Negra"-. Sadie Kuczinsky. Reside en un departamento del centro.

La chica de la foto, por mucho, distaba muchísimo de ser alguien estrambótico. Una figura bastante alta, ojos púrpureos bajo una sombra espesa y mal pintada mucho más propia de un fan de una banda de black metal, abundante maquillaje blanco que no alcanzaba bien a disimular una piel morena oscura, un ajustado corsette de cuero plástico rojo alternado en negro, una corta y muy ceñida chaqueta del mismo material en negro y una peluca teñida de luces en azul... ligero remanente de una cierta persona.

-Cuando quise hablar con ella, fue muy cortante. Ni siquiera la profesora Ganetakos era tan seca, como si escondiera algo.

Heather tomó una foto de la ficha, y notó un detalle...

Un rizo morado saliendo por debajo de la peluca en la foto lateral.

-Gracias -musitó la oriental-... por cierto, ¿A qué demonios se debía el golpe?

-Siempre tuve ganas de golpear a algún cretino de Drama Total... eso fue por lo del guitarrista.

-Gracias -devolvió Heather con sarcasmo.

 _Centro de Halifax. Anochecer_

El edificio lucía mucho más parco que de costumbre.

No es que a Milo le facilitara mucho el tratar de readaptarse, sino que el haber estado en prisión por culpa de una estúpida celebridad barata como lo era Gwen solo hizo que recordara un momento tan ridículamente glorioso como solo él pudiera recordar.

Mientras se dirigía a Vitto's, recordó que en el segundo grado habían llevado a esa molesta cucaracha por algo tan intrascendente como un trozo de goma de mascar en su propio cabello. Gummer Milo, el señor de los embustes con goma de mascar, de nuevo se había superado a sí mismo, pues era la tercera vez que Gwen iba a la oficina del director por un incidente similar. En esa ocasión, ella se lo había buscado, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el padre de ésta había muerto en Irak, y por ello creía merecer todo tipo de atenciones.

Oh, que dulce era recordar. A la semana siguiente, Milo acudía con la cabeza afeitada mientras que a la pelinegra le habían suspendido. No importaba que luego ella le rompera la nariz por comentarios que insinuaban que el señor Fahlenbock era un militante infiltrado de una de muchas organizaciones terroristas que pululan en Medio Oriente.

Llegó a la pizzería, más por la necesidad de perderse un poco entre olores ajenos a la pizza que por la pizza en sí. Pidió una individual de doble queso con una soda de lima, pagó su cuenta y se retiró a una mesa apartada, al fondo del establecimiento.

Luego pensó en la recién llegada. Sadie...

Le causó muchas molestias, para ser una gótica linda. Cada que había invitado a ésta a salir, recibía una negativa. Durante los interrogatorios, le habían preguntado por ella y sus nexos con una tal Sierra, a la que de plano desconocía más allá de ese show de porquería. Y, lo peor de todo, pareciera que oculta muchas cosas... ya que. No era su obligación sabe lo que ocultan sus vecinos. Eso es cosa de la policía.

Por la ventana, asomó para ver quien llegaba. Le llamó poderosamente la atención el auto del recién llegado, un Mustang Shelby GT50 del '78 pintado en azul eléctrico. De él descendieron tres chicas.

La primera era una asiática, probablemente de ascendencia china, con el cabello en una larga cola de caballo que vestía unos jeans a la cadera en verde olivo y una chaqueta de aviador en ocre. La segunda era bajita, pelirroja, y peinada con dos coletas, con una flor adornando su cabello. Vestía un pantalón de campaña del ejército (pensó) y una campera roja. La tercera... había algo familiar. Cabello negro suelto, piel pálida, jeans holgados, botas militares, una chaqueta azul oscuro...

Apuró su comida y se largó, pensando que ellas iban a entrar. De todos los restaurantes de la calle, ¿Por qué entrarían al único con comida que sabría a trasero de rata?

Notó, aliviado para su suerte, que entraron al local de Rajesh, ese antro de comida india que hedía a curry y a pollo tandoori. Decidió alejarse e ir a visitar a Sadie... solo para hacerle compañía.

Tras una (para ella) interesante sesión de bondage, Sierra decidió ir a una clínica cercana. Quería... asegurarse de ciertos detalles. Detalles que legitimaran su pequeño y encadenado secreto.

-Señorita Kuczinsky, puede pasar -llamó la ginecóloga de la clínica-.

Tomó asiento y observó algunos detalles mientras la doctora, una mujer rubia bronceada ya entrada en la mediana edad, ordenaba algunos papeles. El consultorio era bastante agradable. Parecía estar más en la salita de la casa de la abuela Ethel que en una clínica de maternidad. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un par de diplomas, una licencia expedida por el gobierno y varios cuadros. Algunos de ellos eran personales, fotos de su familia, amigos y alguien que parecía el conductor de ese reality transmitido en paralelo a Drama Total Isla Pahkitew, Carrera Alucinada o algo por el estilo.

-Tengo los resultados de sus análisis.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la morena, tan mal maquillada como en los últimos tiempos.

-Bueno... si le sirve, está ovulando perfectamente...

Una alegría sin precedentes en su vida al fin daría frutos. ¡Un hijo de Cody! Tenía el óvulo, tenía ya esperma de Cody en el banco de semen.. Nada mejor que eso... ahora si podría pensar en acosar a Gwen (si es que seguía viva, claro) y asesinarla. Y lo último que vería de ella es esa pálida cara, suplicando piedad... y ella, generosa como solo ella debía serlo, se la daría, muy lentamente.

Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, fue como salvar su tesoro más preciado.

-¿Puede... sacarlo y congelarlo?

-Hum... Eso es algo complicado. ¿Desea congelar ese óvulo?

-Totalmente. A la brevedad, si es posible.

El procedimiento, contra lo esperado, no fue tan invasivo como se esperaba. Ahora, Sierra tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Una pareja para toda la vida, un (esperaba) hermoso hijo... solo esperaba a mover unas cuantas piezas y tendría su y vivieron felices por siempre.

A costa, claro, de eliminar a una persona.

Llegó al departamento a la medianoche. El casero, en el vestíbulo, le saludó afable. Por fin empezaba a tratarle bien.

No es que Sierra fuese agradable al casero (que seguía tragandose a Sadie Kuczinsky), sino que se había vuelto, en casi tres semanas desde que se instaló, una buena contribuyente tanto como podía. Agua, electricidad y mantenimiento ya los tenía cubiertos por dos meses, la renta estaba por cobrarse al fin y éste ya estaba frotandose las manos. Por lo mismo, tendría que irse con pies de plomo.

-Ah... lo olvidaba. Milo preguntó si quería subir con él a la azotea -avisó el sr. Kauffman

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-No se... cosas de chicos, supongo.

Sierra no dijo más y subió por la escalera hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea del edificio, más allá del décimo piso. Abrió y encontró a Milo en la baranda del norte, junto a un palomar, alimentando a las palomas consemillas y pan.

-Gracias por venir, Sadie -saludó el chico-. Empezaba a aburrirme.

-No hay de que.

Milo tomó una silla y se la acercó, a Sierra, aceptando mientras la luz del faro del puerto destellaba con intensidad en el cielo despejado.

-Quiero preguntarte algo...

-Si quieres salir conmigo -empezó la morena-, no me interesa. Ya tengo a alguien en la mira.

-No, no, no, no es eso. Es solo que -tomó aire y meditó brevemente sobre su oferta-... necesito un favor

-¿De que tipo de favor hablamos? -preguntó interesada.

-Bueno, verás... hay una chica en la cuadra y... me gusta, de gustar gustar.

-¿Si?

-Y, bueno -se puso nervioso, al verse acorralado en su propia trampa-... necesito tu ayuda.

"No _le escuches, Sierra. Seguro lo que quiere es llevarse a Cody-wody._ "

-Bueno... este... yo...

-Vamos... ¿No ayudarías a un amigo?

"Amigo... amigo... amigo..." la palabra resonó en la cabeza de Sierra el tiempo suficiente como para que algo se desencadenara.

-Me ve solo como amiga -musitó la falsa gótica-.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Eh? -Milo la miró contrariado- No, no es nada...

-Mira, si no me quieres ayudar, está bien -se levanta de su silla-. Ya habrá otra oportunida...

El chico resbaló con desechos de paloma, cayendo de bruces sobre Sierra. Ambos dieron en el piso, mientras que una cámara salía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de la morena.

-¿Puedo ver? -dijo Milo mientras arrebataba la cámara del suelo a su dueña, que patinaba torpemente en el concreto bañado con suciedad de palomas.

-¡No, espera! ¡ESO ES PRIVADO!

Lo que vió era desgarrador. Un pobre diablo (pensó) estaba atado, encadenado o lo que fuera, desnudo, malnutrido y casi impedido. Imágenes del mismo chico, al parecer narcotizado, se sucedían en una vorágine de la que ni siquiera el marqués de Sade era capaz de imitar o mucho menos superar. El sujeto, si la descripción de lo visto en los noticieros servía, se ajustaba a la de ese imbécil... Cody.

-O sea... que eres Sierra -susurró sin preguntar, apenas audible el tono de su voz, y dejó caer la cámara.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La falsa gótica simplemente le asestó una patada en el vientre y cayó al vacío...

 _PoV Milo_

Así que... mi vida.. Reñí a quien no lo merecía, humillé a quien debí honrar . Y lastimé a todo mundo... todo por mi idiotez.

Sadie... No. Sierra... no te culpo de esto tanto como yo lo hago por haber amado una quimera... no puedo odiarte, aunque no me hayas correspondido. Quedamos en paz, ¿Vale?

Gwen... si llegas a saber de mí... te pido perdón por todo. De todos modos no me iré en paz. Perdón... si el tal karma en el que crees me alcanzó.

Padre. Lo... lo siento. Puedo ver mi vida. en pequeños cortos a través de mis ojos.. Traté de ver lejos de ella siempre que podía... ahora vive tu vida en sombras. Al fin me caso con la luna. Deja que el sol de mañana, el de San Sebastian, caliente a cualquier otro.

 _Fin PoV Milo_

-¡PADRE! -alcanzó a gritar Milo a segundos de estrellarse contra el suelo frente a tres viandantes.

-Dudo mucho que vayamos a encontrarlo. Revisé el tarot y salieron "lluvia de cretinos", "el gnomo cautivo" y "el arcano demente" -afirmó Zoey con rotundidad, mientras ajustaba un gorro ruso en su cabeza.

-¿Otra vez jugueteando con esa patraña, Zo? -cuestionó Heather, a la par que aflojaba un poco un lazo de su bota de gamuza derecha.

-¡Oye! De nuevo olvidé mi mazo, y tuve que hacer uno nuevo. ¡Es muy difícil recordar todas las cartas!

-¡¿Podrían callarse las dos?! -protestó Gwen, furiosa y un poco fuera de sí, desesperada por no encontrar la dirección del viejo departamento que antes ocupaba Duncan- No es como si una respuesta nos callera del cielo.

-¡PADRE! -alcanzó a clamar una voz varonil.

El cuerpo azotó con brutalidad contra el suelo, mientras el crujido de sus huesos sonaba tan hueco que no pareciera humano.

Las tres, nerviosas, enmudecieron al ver el cuerpo antes vivo de un chico rubio, apenas mayor que Zoey. Embadurnado de suciedad de paloma, lo único que le hacía verse todavía vivo fueron sus ojos, penetrantes, mirando al vacío

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! -preguntó furioso un inquilino, mientras salía a la acera.

Al no obtener respuesta de quienes estaban en la misma, fijó su mirada en el bulto qhe antes había sido un ser vivo. Al estar cerca de un metro, se empezó a paralizar hasta que llegó junto al cuerpo inerte, mientras se formaba una multitud entre los pocos viandantes nocturnos (vecinos desvelados, un par de prostitutas y alguno que otro curioso) que había en ese momento

-Déjenme pasar, ¡Abran paso! -vociferó un hombre de tez rubicunda, abriendose paso a empujones- ¿Quien molesta a deshoras?

Llegando al centro de la multitud creciente, se le congeló la vista... el chico tenía los ojos abiertos, como si una sorpresa le hubiese llevado a estar allí. El amasijo que antes era el craneo estaba muy dañado, siendo la cara lo único que quedaba relativamente intacto. Una gota de sangre bajaba sobre la sien derecha.

-Mi-m-m-ilo... ¡MILO! ¡MI MUCHACHO! -empezó a desgarrarse el casero, mientras sujetaba la (aún) tibia mano del chico y miraba esos profundos ojos que veían al cielo- ¡MI PEQUEÑO!

Con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitieron, empezó a lamentarse, mientras Zoey se acercaba a brindarle el poco apoyo que podía dar. Heather, por su lado, no pudo evitar ir a un contenedor de basura y vomitar por lo recién sucedido. Gwen, por su lado, echó un vistazo a la cara del infeliz difunto... una expresión que la perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, fueron esos ojos abiertos, la boca apenas con una comisura abierta y un hilo de sangre bajando por el pómulo desde uno de los ojos, como si de verdad llorase sangre.

Supo de quien se trataba, pero no derramó una lágrima por él pese a sentir pena. El karma a veces podía ser, y no se contuvo al pensar en ello, una perra.

Ya más repuesta, Heather se acercó a Gwen.

-Encontré esto en la basura -dijo mientras sacaba una peluca, teñida y recién bañada en vómito-. El tipo no estaba solo.

-Vamos arriba.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Tengo una corazonada -sentenció la ex-gótica.

-No eres muy de corazonadas, Gwen. Pero... si no tenemos de otra...

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... -sentenció la pálica- menos para morir -se dijo a sí misma-.

Ambas subieron

 _Marpole, suburbio de Vancouver, Columbia Británica._

La cena en casa de las Allen estaba servida.

Una mujer, a punto de entrar en la tercera edad, se había sentado a la mesa con su madre cuando unos golpes sordos se dejaron escuchar en toda la casa.

-Ya voy, ya voy -dijo, amargada, la mujer-.

Al llegar al vestíbulo (tapizado profusamente con fotos de Chris McLean), la mujer casi tropezaba con el ratón de goma favorito de su gato. Detestaba que le molestaran cuando iba a cenar, y más si era sobre su propia hija.

-¿Muriel Allen? -preguntó un sujeto afrocanadiense, impecablemente bien vestido.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Que se le ofrece? -devolvió la mujer.

-Su hija posiblemente acaba de violar más de siete órdenes restrictivas, y se le acusa se secuestro,intento de asesinato y fraude.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿De nuevo esa ramera?

-Es imperativo que nos diga donde está.

-Mire. Yo ya no quiero nada que hablar sobre esa ingrata. Lo último que supe fue que se largó hace meses.

-¿Alguna idea de adonde?

-Cualquier lugar en el este. Mientras más lejos, mejor -dicho esto, azotó la puerta y regresó a su cena...

-¿Quien era? -preguntó la anciana en el cabezal de la mesa, una delgada mujer de baja estatura con el cabello corto y entrecano.

-No era nadie mamá. Solo un tarado haciendo preguntas sobre ése cáncer -remató con un fuerte resentimiento-.

-Ah... entiendo... si es sobre... ella, siento mucho que se haya obsesionado con ese chico.

-No te entiendo.

-Si... -tomó un trago del vaso de agua que tenía frente al plato (una especie de estofado) y prosiguió- Sierra siempre ha sido una chica difícil desde que Chris la introdujo en el programa.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó tras engullir un trozo de zanahoria del plato.

-Hija, me recuerda a cierta muchachita que se enamoró del cartero. Tal vez... no fue buena idea darle un poco de rienda suelta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella es noble, Muriel. Noble y obsesiva. Y lo único ue hiciste fue decirle que hiciera algo noble, no importaba si ella lo iniciaba o lo terminaba.

-Me retiro, madre -se levantó de la mesa, dirigiendose a la cocina-.

-¿A donde vas? -pregunta la anciana.

-Solo... voy a hacer una llamada.

Llegando a la cocina, buscó en una libreta el últino número registrado de Sierra. Dando con él, procedió a marcar.

Sin resultados, se decidió a dejar un mensaje de voz. Acto seguido, se fue a dormir.

Presurosa, Sierra bajó tras perder la peluca por la inercia de la patada. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

El tonto lo merecía. Vió nuestras cosas con Cody, lo que le estamos haciendo... lo que le hicimos. ¿Para qué quedarnos, si podemos huir de nuevo?

Llegando a su departamento, buscó desesperada su llave. Apenas abierto, fue a la ducha para tratar de mitigar la culpa bajo el agua helada,.olvidando cerrar por completo, y obviando toda precaución, mientras afuera se escuchaban unos lamentos desgarradores. Lamentos que, desgraciadamente, sabía de quien eran.

Míralo por el lado amable, cariño. Tienes a Cody-wody, vas a tener un hermoso hijo, y es posible que Gwen se muera. ¡Mejor que Navidad! ¿No lo crees?

Ignorando el frío, cerró la llave, fue a la habitación que ella ocupaba para dormir y guardar apariencias y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Unos gritos desgarradores lo despertaron.

Exhausto, Cody trató de moverse y reacomodarse lo mejor que podía. Trató de meditar de nuevo, buscando... buscando...

Pareciera que la noche se cernía presurosa... si es que estaba iluminado en algún sitio. Ese detalle pudo corroborarlo, pues el aire estaba frío y seco siendo más o menos mitad del invierno.

Al castaño no le quedaron muchas opciones. Tener que esperar a que alguien le salvara el pellejo, morir, resignarse a aceptar a Sierra como esposa y abandonar todo...

Automáticamente descartó ser salvado por alguien. Recordó a esa chica, Juliet, y su final. Asesinada en caliente por quien había sido su mejor amiga en . Si ella pasó por un destino terrible sin merecerlo, ¿Como le iría a la persona que intentaría salvarle, si es que alguna vez alguien lo recuerda o le sigue buscando?

Morir... No debía ser tan malo. Al menos no en su caso. Cuando su madre murió aquella Navidad, no sabía como reaccionar. Su padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de él, y si bien se había vuelto distante, ello no quería decir que no estuviese para su propio hijo. Su primer accidente de bicicleta (en el que terminó con algunos golpes), la única cita que había tenido entonces con una chica de su misma cuadra a sus 10, su graduación... momentos en los que tuvo el apoyo de su progenitor, pero de los que resintió tener la opinión de su madre.

Sobre resignarse, no lo pensó mucho. Sus esperanzas menguaban conforme pasaban los días, y conocía casi cada detalle de ella tanto como él era un libro abierto para la morena. Lo suficiente como para equilibrar la balanza a su favor.

Un sonido provino de la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y escuchó la voz de Sierra.

Llegaron a un departamento abierto, pisos arriba. La puerta no parecía forzada y empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos sordos de una puerta que no estaba abierta.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Heather y Gwen buscaron la forma de abrir la puerta de donde provenían esos ruidos. La asiática sacó un pasador de su cabeza y trató de usarlo para forzar el cerrojo como una ganzúa.

Le tomó unos minutos (no sin hacer ruido) abrir la cerradura, cuando escucharon pasos de otra habitación. Vieron, con horror, que no estaban solas.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí ustedes? -preguntó Sierra con una voz tan helada que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambas.

-o-

 **La cuenta de Sierra de está ensanchando todavía más... oh, dulce karma, ¡No seas una perra tan clemente!**

 **Lamento el largo e imprevisto hiatus, pero... surgieron cosas. Cosas bastante feas. A. K. A. no he podido pagar el maldito teléfono. Peeeero, basta de galimatías.**

 **Originalmente, ésta parte se titularía _San Sebastian_ (Winterheart Guild, 2001). Pero... durante la revisión auditiva me topé con algo bastante interesante. Explico...**

 **El disco al que pertenece la canción _Don't say a word_ , _Reckoning Night_ (placa de 2004, considerada por muchos el mejor trabajo de Kakko y compañía) resulta ser una muuuy buena mezcla. La pista _Reckoning day, reckoning night_ es una pieza instrumental, que sirve de puente entre _The end of this chapter_. (ya antes tratada) y _Don't_... una breve introducción a ésta última.**

 **Hay un personaje del que, siento que debo hacerlo, debí hablar hace tiempo.**

 **Milo Kauffman... un auténtico dolor en el trasero. En un fanfic, si no es necesario y lo tengo más o menos entendido, una de las reglas de oro es no darle mucho protagonismo a un OC si no es crucial en la trama. Tomando un nombre que _me encanta_ y el apellido de un miembro del staff de _Drama Total_ (el guionista Todd Kauffman), y sumando un poco de todos mis _bullies_ en la vida, terminé creando a todo un cretino, creo yo. Mentiroso, complaciente, resentido... y un tonto enamorado, no obstante le di forma de un detractor y pieza fundamental del pasado de Gwen. ¿Que hacer con alguien así?**

 **Me dolió bastante matarle. Ok, un tiro a Juliet (si retroceden un poco se darán cuenta de ello) fue demasiado rápido para una persona que no mereciera morir.** **Para l** **a construcción original de la muerte de Milo contemplé tres escenarios, el presentado bastante más factible. Muerto sin más culpa que haber amado a la sombra de una ilusión, me atrevo a decir. Un cuchillo y una bala en sitios distintos eran otras opciones. Donde... es mejor que me lo guarde. ¿Le lloré? no lo duden. Morir desde lo alto con un último pensamiento en quienes uno ama o perjudicó es, me planteo, el peor castigo en la hora suprema que cualquiera se permita aceptar.**

 **No todo son malas noticias. Si todo sale bien (cosa que dudo), me podría lanzar al vacío y empezar un long-fic. No espero que sea un gran referente como el _Danverse_ ( _Total drama Boney Island/Maukáyotl Island/present: One World/Islands of Fire_ ) en este fandom o _Requiem por un Loud_ en el de _The Loud House_ , pero haré lo posible por traerles algo coherente y excitante... con mucho, mucho, _mucho_ dolor al más puro estilo de D... demasiados detalles.**

 ** _Con afecto y una caja de pañuelos, Sam the stormbringer._**


	9. Don't say a word pt 5 No digas nada

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 **DISCLAIMER 2** : Las canciones en que el presente fic se inspiró son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, y bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

* * *

 **Don't Say a Word**

 ** _Pt. 5 No digas nada_**

 _Casa de Heather, en algún suburbio de Quebec. Diecisiete días tras el ataque._

Dawn no sabía como tratar a un fan, y menos a uno que fuese hermano menor de una de las competidoras más despiadadas de la historia de Drama Total. Y menos aún que fuera alguien cuya aura es demasiado... amarilla.

Tampoco tenía una idea de como tratar a sus improvisados anfitriones. Muy pocas veces ella ha sido huesped de alguien. Para cuando llegaron la madre y hermana menor de Heather y Garrett, el chico solo se encogió de hombros y la presentó.

Si bien Garrett era fan acérrimo de Dawn, no era tan abrasivo como Sierra. Más bien procuraba que a la hija de la luna no le faltara nada, por lo que al dar la medianoche, ella estaba cómodamente instalada en la habitación del oriental (cubierta, en su mayoría, por fotografías de paisajes invernales.

-¿Sigues cómoda? -preguntó ansioso Garrett, mientras le ofrecía a Dawn una humeante taza de té de manzanilla y menta.

-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera o una optimista por la falta de atención de tu padre compensada con una profunda devoción a las figuras amables

-Una sincera... si crees que pueda soportarlo -suplicó el chico-.

-De acuerdo... odio estar cómoda mientras personas maravillosas arriesgan su vida por una persona que les unió. Me siento tan... tan...

-No termines esa oración... por favor, linda -entornó sus ojos mientras, distraído, sumergió un dedo en su chocolate caliente, sin inmutarse siquiera por el calor-. Solo... relájate y descansa.

Sin previo aviso, una foto de la repisa cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, estrellandose el cristal en pedazos.

Olvidandose de hablar por un momento, ambos se pusieron pantuflas (las que Dawn usaban pertenecían a Heather) y fueron hacia la chimenea, tan solo para limpiar los pedacos de cristal del suelo de duela.

Consternada, Dawn levantó el portarretrato caído y se percató de una cosa que (si es que era posible) causó que ambos se miraran a los ojos y palidecieran.

Era una foto reciente de Gwen, Heather y Courtney, de una "noche de chicas" en un bar en Toronto. Garrett pensó, con terror, que a su hermana mayor le había ocurrido algo.

 _En un motel de la provincia de Ontario._

Pagaron su cuenta en el café del motel y se retiraron a la habitación que Izzy (en ese momento Cerebrilla) pagó en recepción. Y, siendo sincero, a Daniel le provocaba escalofríos estar con alguien como Mike, el novio de Zoey, antes de perder a sus personalidades. Al menos, durante una nevada que se soltó al anochecer, misma que les obligó a detenerse.

-Definitivamente tacharé las fibras musculares de Bos taurus cubiertas por pan y vegetales de mi lista de alimentos previstos para ingesta y digestión -se dijo la sicótica mientras se desvestía, despreocupada, para dar paso a un estrafalario camisón color verde aguacate-. Esto seguramente me provocará gases.

-No inicies una guerra que no puedas ganar -exclamó Daniel desde la ducha-. Si Gwen no me ha vencido en algo en toda mi vida, esas son las guerras de gases y eructos.

-Es deleznable que formas de vida a base de carbono compitan usando particularmente molestas.

-Ok... si tu lo dices, trataré de contenerme tanto como pueda.

-Aunque... -cambió la expresión seria de aus ojos a una más soñadora- extraño un poco el hedor de los gases de la forma de vida con base de carbono llamada Owen... no tengo idea del porqué.

-Podemos pasar el tiempo de otras formas -contestó el chico mientras salía, vestido solo con una polera blanca y unas bermudas verdes-.

-¿Como cuales? No estoy a favor de un intercambio de materiales genéticos y fluídos corporales en el acto denominado...

-Ok, ok, ya entendí el mensaje, aunque no me refería a eso.

De su escaso equipaje sacó algunas cosas que llevó consigo. Los restos de las raciones de campaña del Chef Hatchet, una libreta, el movil y un collar que Gwen había confeccionado con el cabello que Heather había perdido ya hacía mucho tiempo.

-Quizás... podamos ver una película o escuchar algo de música -propuso Daniel-.

-Supongo que algo de música de estructuras cada vez más predecibles y repetitivas vendría bien -en el acto, tropezó con la alfombra de la habitación y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo.

Tardó minutos en despertar, por lo que el chico, aprovechando, puso en el reproductor una pieza bastante suave. Y, para su desgracia, Izzy volvió a su "estado normal".

-Whoa... mi cabeza... Dan, dime que no querías que nos besuqueemos -se incorporó al tiempo que sonreía de manera pícara-.

-De hecho el plan era otro... y ya que caíste y te golpeaste duro la cabeza, solo me quedaba recostarte en la cama y escuchar música hasta dormir -respondió con precisión Daniel-.

-Entonces...

-Solo que hay un problema.

Sacó su billetera y, orgulloso, mostró la foto de una chica de cabello negro, bronceada y de ojos verdes, misma que estaba sobre una foto de toda la familia Fahlenbock durante unas vacaciones en las cataratas de Niágara, antes de que a su padre lo transfirieran a Irak.

-Ella... es Clarisse. La chica más dulce que he conocido en años.

Izzy, normalmente excitada de conocer a nuevas personas, se decepcionó, derramando una solitaria lágrima que cayó justo en la cara de Gwen en la foto familiar (que vestía una falda plisada azul, una campera con el dibujo de un pato en el corazón y usaba una gorra de la Fuerza Aerea).

Ninguno de los dos notó que la cara de Gwen, en ese momento, comenzaba a desdibujarse, pues volvieron al plan que Cerebrilla había aceptado.

 _Centro de Halifax, Nueva Escocia._

-Vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Que es lo que hacen _ustedes dos_... en mi departamento?

El aspecto de Sierra era poco menos que espectral. El maquillaje blanco, gracias al helado baño, empezaba a correrse y a gotear, causando que el delineador tambien chorrease sobre los pómulos. El cabello, antes morado, empezaba a denotar raíces negras mientras mechones maltratados caían sobre sus hombros, tan desharrapado como si de una banshee se tratara.

-¿Sabes? Al final... tu demencia explotó -respondió Heather con franqueza-. Te ves peor que de costumbre, Sierra -al pronunciar el nombre de la morena, la asiática dejó ir todo el veneno que le era posible.

-No fue esa mi pregunta, Heather.

-Mira... la cosa es -comenzó a hablar Gwen- que tienes algo que no te pertenece. Algo a lo que decidí atarme.

-No se a que te refieres, ramera -soltó Sierra con acritud-.

-Le has hecho daño a tanta gente que no te das cuenta -siguió la pelinegra mientras avanzaba amenazante- de lo que otras personas sentían hacia tí.

-¿Por donde puedo iniciar? -secundó Heather- ¡Oh, si! Puedo empezar con los robos que Cody sufrió en el avión de la Gira Mundial, los objetos que obligaste a Harold venderte solo por ser tocados por Cody, la vida social de Cameron, la salud mental de ese chico, Dave... y solo estoy empezando.

-¡Para de una vez, maldita bruja! -protestó Sierra-.

-Me llamaste "Nueva Heather"... cuando sabías perfectamente que Duncan rompió con Courtney -agregó la pelimegra-. Inventaste problemas y parejas donde no había nada, quebraste a Sky y casi asesinas a una persona que seguramente muy pocos extrañarían. Por no decir que jodiste mi embarazo.

-Gracias por decirme eso, Gwenny -musitó satisfecha de su suerte-. Ahora no voy a tener muchos remordimientos por matar a una cerda parturienta.

-¿Que más va a ser? ¿Vas a secuestrar y matar a quienes se parezcan a Cody solo porque se parecen a un sueño que retorciste a conveniencia?

Sierra podía soportar muchas cosas. Pero ¿que una mujer a la que ve como el demonio mismo le endose todos sus crímenes en cara?

-Lo siento, no te escuché, Gwen. No sabía que los perros hablaran -murmuró exasperada la morena-.

-Tampoco las chinches -rió la pálida en respuesta-. Y estamos aquí hablando con una.

-Ese fue bueno -rió también Heather-.

Las tres empezaron a reir, mientras el sonido de la habitación contigua se hacía màs fuerte. Golpes, gruñidos... se hacían más intensos, a la par que Sierra, mientras reía, sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Quitó el seguro y soltó un disparo a la rodilla derecha de Heather, que cayó al suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita seas! ¡¿Que trauma te persigue, loca?!

Esa bruja no fue tu amiga nunca, Sierra,¿No lo sabes? Quiso tanto a Cody para ella como todas. ¡No le des oportunidad!

-Lamento que hayamos tenido que pasar por esto, cielo -dijo Sierra mientras guardaba su arma-. Pero todas lo han buscado. Todas... quieren un trozo de mi hombre. ¡Al final, todas buscan a mi Cody!

-Tu Cody... -respondió Gwen- ¿Tu Cody?

-¿No crees que es hermoso? ¿Crees que lo mereces? -cuestionó la morena, a la par que algunas sirenas se escuchaban- ¿No crees... que se vería bien en el altar conmigo?

-Escucha, Sierra... no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño. Solo vine por una de las pocas personas que de verdad he querido cerca. He cometido errores... errores que he pagado. Excepto uno.

-¿De que error hablas? -se envalentonó, tomando la pistola y quitando el silenciador- Cerrando sus ojos, nunca le dirás más que lo amas, perra.

-De uno que cometí en Jamaica.

-Basta, Gwen. ¡Nunca creería tus palabras! ¡Sé que mentías!

-¡¿Quieres callarte, imbécil?!

-¡Cuando está allí la vida, ahí está la desesperación!

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sierra?

-Compláceme ahora, y vivirás esta noche... te prometo... que acabará antes de que amanezca.

-El error... de haberte creído una amiga.

Por un momento, la mente de Sierra se quedó en blanco. Calculó toda suerte de escenarios. Disculpas, afrentas, lamentos... ignorando totalmente lo que "su enemiga" podría contestar. Desde una reacción totalmente disparatada como que ella se retirara hasta una posible declaración de amor. Y ningún escenario era como el presente.

 _Flashback PoV Sierra._

 _Tiempo: Drama Total Gira Mundial. Post-desafío en Jamaica... fuera de cámaras_

-¿Hay alguien aquí? -pregunta Sierra mientras entraba a la improvisada enfermería del campamento montado durante la forzada estadía del grupo en Jamaica.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dime que traes comida! ¡Papitas! ¡Pollo frito! ¡Aunque sea el maní del avión! -suplicó Owen.

-Lo siento, Owen. El Chef me mandó solo con dos tazones de sopa de pollo -mostró su carga, un poco reluctante-.

-¿Dijiste sopa de -Gwen se convulsionó un poco por una descarga vestigial del ataque de anguila qe sufrió-... pollo?

-Si, aunque sea la receta de su abuela -respondió Sierra, un tanto asqueada al recordar la incomestible "basura del Chef".

-Un poco más de respeto, Sierra. Hay cosas que al viejo le salen bien, y su sopa de pollo es muy buena.

-¿En serio?

La gótica se levantó con pesadez del camastro, yendo por su sopa, al tiempo que un gimoteante Owen se quejaba de algo que "ni siquiera es comida".

-Mira... lo que hay entre Cody y yo es solo amistad.

-¿En serio? ¿Como puedo creerte?

-Podrías preguntarle a él y a Trent -respondió mientras tomaba la primera cucharada del potente caldo del ex-militar-.

-Podría pregutarles después... de que me lo digas.

-Bien -dejó en la mesita de la estancia la sopa-. Imagino que has visto toda la primera temporada.

-Em... no realmente. Hubo dos semanas que estaba en examenes finales y descuidé el blog. Para cuando lo retomé, ya habían salido Izzy y Tyler.

En eso, Owen empezó a canturrear con desgano Oh, Izzy, mientras comía lo que le trajo Sierra.

-Centrémonos en lo que pasó antes de que saliera ella. Cody hizo un... trato con Owen del que me enteré luego.

-¿Como que un trato? -se asombró la pelimorada.

-Si Cody obtenía -se detuvo antes de meterse en cuestiones personales-... algo de mi parte, Owen lavaría los platos de Cody mientras ambos duraran en el show. Si fallaba, él le daba la mitad de sus cenas hasta que los eliminaran.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Trent?

-En el viaje de ida a la Isla de los Huesos lo tuve por compañero de balsa... y digamos que no lo traté muy bien. Yo era su chica soñada, aunque me gustaba más Trent.

-¿Con quien se fue él? -quiso saber, ansiosa como estaba.

-Trent se había ido con Lindsay y Beth, y digamos que me hizo un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Cody le salvó la vida, y Trent cambió de lugar con él.

-¡Iiiiii! -chilló como colegiala mientras empujó sin querer a Owen- ¡No solo es tierno! ¡Codykins tiene palabra! ¡Tan pronto lo anote en mi blog y en Twitter, todos los lectores se van a volver locos!

Saltó de felicidad hasta la puerta hasta que la pálida le detuvo.

-¡Sierra! Oye... gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? -preguntó antes de salir

-Por ser una buena amiga. Y...

-¿Algo más?

-Que no salga de los cuatro... lo que a Cody le dí fue -mientras hablaba, se ponía tan roja como un tomate-... mi sostén favorito.

-¿Por qué se lo diste?

-Como un favor personal -concluyó, presa de una gran vergüenza-.

-Uh... que hábil -dijo Owen con una risita pervertida... cortada por una almohada que le arrojó Gwen y una dolorosísima patada de Sierra en los "kiwis"-... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

 _Fin Flashback_

Si en la mente de Sierra quedaba algo de cordura, en ese momento terminó por deshacerse en mil pedazos.

Mientras Sierra y Gwen discutían, Heather se movió como pudo, arrastrándose en el suelo y siguiendo los ruidos de la habitación ensombrecida por la penumbra.

El hedor era terriblemente insoportable, tanto como el cesto de ropa sucia de Carlos, su cuñado, tras una fuerte sesión de entrenamiento de soccer del estado cuando volvía a casa. Trató de recordar las cosas más pestilentes con las que había entrado en contacto. Orina de zorrillo, el confesionario cuando LeShawna le encerrara en el final de la primera temporada luego de que Owen expulsara la magdalena laxante que era para Gwen de "Trent", los calcetines sudados del Chef Hatchet, los sandwiches de calzones de Harold, la caca de cerdo a la que fue disparada desde un cañón, el retrete de la quinta temporada, el aliento de Gwen luego de que ésta bebiera jugo de fruta en polvo disuelto en agua de retrete, la comida para perro que Owen comió... nada era comparable al hedor de excremento, orina, comida podrida y algo que no pudo reconocer.

Llegó a la cama (o lo que parecía una) y, al tratar de trepar, encontró algo parecido a unas esposas. De un lado, una de las patas de la cama. Pero del otro, sintió algo tibio que se agitó...

Ese algo gruñó, mientras que se agitaba frenéticamente al menor contacto con la oriental. Ésta llegó a la irrevocable conclusión de que encontró a Cody.

-Calmate un momento, nerd -chistó Heather, al tiempo que le sacaba la mordaza de la boca-. Voy a sacarte de aquí...

-He... He... Heather... -tartamudeó el cautivo, mientras élla trató de usar de nuevo el pasador como ganzúa- Sierra está...

-Armada, lo se tonto -se quejó mientras levantó (no sin soltar un leve quejido) la pierna derecha-. En cuanto te libere, nos largamos.

-Mi error fue confiar en tí. Todos confiamos en tí, hasta que arruinaste a todos cuantos tenían algo contigo -en ese momento, sonó el móvil de Sierra. La morena enfundó su arma y se encontró con un mensaje de voz-.

El número del remitente era nada menos que el de la casa en que había vivido hasta hace poco. Ligeramente ansiosa, reprodujo el mismo.

-Sierra... he cometido demasiados errores contigo.

"De verdad te odié sin más razón que el parecido extremo con tu padre, con ese miserable ebrio y jactancioso idiota. Y no puedo esperar para decirtelo cara a cara".

De verdad me das asco.

El día que tu padre murió... le dije a ese desgraciado que habías muerto, que lo último que viste fue a un idiota que te destrozó la cara con una escopeta.

Quise convertirte en una versión mejorada de mí, y lo único que he logrado contigo han sido fracasos. Decidiste no graduarte, te enamoraste de la sombra de un chico que realmente era bueno y al que mentiste, casi matas a Chris y al otro... ¡Diario me llegan cartas de todo el país con amenazas de muerte! ¡Mi correo está siempre saturado de los mismos mensajes que me reclaman el haberte dado a luz!

Suerte con tu vida, pequeña bastarda. Nunca. Quiero. Volver a verte. En la mía.

De repente, tuvo un pequeño acceso a su memoria del día en el que audicionó para Drama Total. Su madre había salido de compras esa mañana de Abril, y su habitación, tapizada con fotografías de Chris McLean y algunos bocetos de un pequeño proyecto de cómic, era (a su juicio) un perfecto sitio.

Aunque el requisito del video solicitado era una duración máxima de un minuto, le había costado más de ese tiempo hablar de sus cualidades y fortalezas para el reality. Trabajó tanto en un busto de mimbre mientras grababa, que el video alcanzó cinco minutos de duración. Razón suficiente para que no la contemplasen para Isla del Drama.

Cuando días después recibió la negativa, su madre la impulsó para iniciar el primer blog, y tanto Juliet como Jani le apoyaron como era posible. Diseño del sitio, cobertura, fichas... tanto como le fuera posible. El resultado no pudo ser mejor, pues el sitio se había viralizado tanto que colapsó, ocasionando que, con molestia, su madre le pagara un servidor más potente y un sitio mucho más grande para la siguiente temporada.

La mirada de Sierra, perdida en su memoria, recobró un demencial interés en quien declaró su mortal enemiga. Todo un plan de vida desbaratado... y ni el consuelo de saber que Gwen le quiso por un tiempo le quedaba.

La mala suerte quiso que la morena se distrajera un segundo hacia la puerta. Olvidó notar el pestilente aroma de la habitación. Recordaba que Heather había logrado abrir la cerradura y la puerta, pero ¿A donde había ido?

Esa distracción bastó para que Gwen saltara sobre la morena, derribandole y dando al suelo de un golpe que hizo añicos la ferula que llevaba.

Ambas realizaban un feroz intercambio de golpes, mientras el suelo se empezaba a llenar con algunos mechones de cabello y sangre de ambas. Para Gwen, no solo las experiencias pasadas (las peleas con Milo Kauffman, las sesiones con Courtney y Zoey durante Drama Total Todos Estrellas, los cursos tomados de un amigo de su padre) le dieron problemas a Sierra, sino que una furia negra aguzaba sus sentidos. La morena, por su lado, no se quedaba atrás. No era tan rápida como su adversaria, pero ingenio no le faltaba para conectar un golpe certero a la mandíbula o una patada al abdomen, y su alcance era mayor

Mientras, Heather y Cody se escabulleron como pudieron, hasta que, accidentalmente, el castaño golpeó la puerta con una de las esposas que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.

A causa de ello, Gwen se distrajo, al tiempo que Sierra desenfundó su arma y disparó.

Los segundos siguientes se le hicieron eternos a la ex-gótica. Cayendo hacia atrás, sintió que una bala le perforaba el vientre, por debajo del estómago. Veía, como si fuese en camara lenta, a Sierra reincorporarse, con varias heridas distribuídas entre el cuerpo, los brazos y la cara. Al caer, Gwen vió como Heather y Cody se arrastraban patéticamente sobre el suelo, en un esfuerzo por huir.

Cody, pasmado ante lo que veía, al fin reaccionó desde el interior de su ser. La sorpresa inicial (causando que el efecto del sedante se le pasara) fue reemplazada por un enojo que nunca había sentido. Y, por un breve instante, se levantó y corrió hacia Sierra, mientras varios oficiales de policía entraban al departamento.

-¡NO! ¡CODY! -Alcanzó a gritar Heather, sin que ella o los oficiales pudieran hacer nada.

Lo último que logró ver Sierra, fue a Cody, con la mirada desencajada, tomandola por el cuello, y éste empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡TE ODIO, SIERRA! ¡NO... DIGAS... NI UNA... PALABRA! -vociferó mientras golpeaba el suelo con la cabeza de Sierra. Ésta tomó su arma y disparó sin rumbo aparente.

* * *

 ** _Mother always said "my son... do the noble things..."_**

 **La pregunta en sí es... ¿Amar es algo noble que amerite torturar a una persona con la que se está obsesionado?**

 **Hay algo con lo de la _Historia del acosador_ que, al parecer, me tomé una licencia sin saberlo hasta que me percaté de ello sobre la marcha. Sabemos que Caleb insulta y violenta (en más de una forma) al objeto de su podrida pasión. ****Sabemos que ella llega a un punto de quiebre, pero... ¿Como es que _Caleb muere_?**

 **No lo dejan muy explicado, y _Juliet_ (la parte final de dicha historia) no es de gran ayuda. Menciona algo de beber un veneno, al más puro estilo de _Romeo y Julieta_... aunque en una oscura versión, y una aún más oscura metáfora. Aquí es donde entra la licencia tomada. Dos fuerzas antaño antagónicas frente a una interpretación que, más allá de lo mencionado hace tiempo, terminó siendo un peligro para sí misma y quoenes rodeaban su entorno íntimo. Algo llevado de lo metafórico a lo literal con un dejo de brutalidad.**

 **De nuevo, hubo un cambio de título de úlima hora. Entre _Deathaura_ (pieza de _The days of grays_ y, por tanto, del mismo disco que _Juliet_ ) y _Don't_... me decanté, oficialmente, por la segunda. Ok, _Deathaura_ tiene un poco de insinuación, pero decidí irme por la conclusión más obvia, sumando el hecho de compartir con _Shamandalie_ ( _Reckoning Night_ , 2004) la peculiaridad de ser un título compuesto ( _Death_ y _aura_ ; juntos significarían algo como _Aura mortal_ , mientras que _Shamandalie_ procede de _Shame and a lie_ , _vergüenza y una mentira_ ).**

 **Y, viene siendo la hora de responder las reviews acumuladas *Suenan las tan sabidas fanfarrias* _Pasante... te ganaste tus vacaciones en San Diego_...**

 **Sobre _Luna llena_**... **hum... no hay nada.**

 **Sobre el inntermedio que fue _Testamento_**... **sin nada.**

 **Sobre _Reconociendo la noche_ :**

 ** _ScaleneCandy_ , si. El fandom está un poco _muy_ muerto. Y aquí seguimos, con promesas de una nueva temporada con el dueño de unos varoniles zapatos de cuero talla 36, sonrisa de c$10.000.000 y actitud laxa.**

 **Sobre las muertes de Juliet y Milo, me fuí a los extremos. Una muerte inmerecida sin pena ni gloria... contra un descenso brutal con más honra que la merecida. Digamos que ambas fueron una suerte de ensayo.**

 **Por último, les informo que he estado ocupado, _bastante_ , en el fandom de _The Loud House_ , con un proyecto igual de ambicioso. _Deportación_. donde sueñan los chicos con diez hermanas.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó o tienen algo que objetar, dejen review. Si lo que desean es que una tortuga me muerda los bizcochos por c$30 dls., dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer._**


	10. Cody

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 **DISCLAIMER 2** : Las canciones en que el presente fic se inspiró son propiedad intelectual de Sonata Arctica bajo la autoría de Tony Kakko, y bajo licencia de Nuclear Blast Records.

 ** _Cody_**

* * *

 _Centro de Halifax. Diecisiete días tras el ataque._

PoV de Sierra mientras golpean su cabeza contra el suelo

 _"Como dijo Trent alguna vez sobre lo que dicen en Black Comb Mountain, vale la pena mirar al cielo si vas al infierno."_

 _"Cody... Mi amado Codykins, Cody-wody..."_

 _"Ahora, de verdad, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño. No era mi intención. Solo hice lo que me dijeron, hice cosas nobles, cosas buenas... por un amor no correspondido."_

 _"Veo, por fin, a donde me has arrastrado."_

 _"Tomas mi cuello, y ahora comprendo que no puedo sino aceptar lo que me des."_

-¡TE ODIO, SIERRA! ¡NO... (Primer golpe)

 _Todo comenzó con una tonta audición..._

 ** _Primer flashback_**

 ** _Tres meses antes de Isla del Drama_**

La camara ya estaba en su sitio, apuntando hacia mí con la pared de fondo, con todo y varios retratos y posters de Chris McLean. El escritorio sobre el que la camara estaba puesta tenía puesto el temporizador listo para activarse en diez segundos, el mimbre ya estaba diapuesto y empezaba a correr el tiempo.

Cinco segundos, manos a la obra. No tenía idea de en qué me iba a meter. ¿Mi peinado está bien?

Dos segundos... Juliet me acaba de enviar un texto... despues. Ésto es importante.

Grabando...

-Una de las cosas que más amo hacer son cosas que mi madre necesita para el Museo Interactivo de Chris McLean, desde réplicas exactas a tamaño natural de sus cosas hasta figuras minuciosamente detalladas y dioramas de todos los episodios de su vida -comencé mientras la camara grababa como trabajaba en un busto que luego enviaría-. Su paso por Fametown, sus inicios como presentador de un show de cocina, sus películas... Ah, los buenos tiempos de los famosos...

"Si me eligen... podrán ver a una competidora divertida, sagaz, que les de cuanto quieran, como las cosas que Chris ama, las que odia, la historia de su poney Sparkle, sus gatitos... puedo tejer en mimbre cualquier cosa y hacer una enorme bala de cañón, ¿Y sabían que el papá de Chris le rompió un par de costillas en el '76 a su pareja en Wimbledon?"

"Sobre mis debilidades... creo que mis posibilidades son buenas si no hay que comer nada asqueroso o si llego a enamorarme de un perdedor. No soportaría la idea de tener que vermelas con veintiún campistas que seguramente están perdidos si me dejan participar. Tampoco me gustaría vermelas con una chica gótica. ¡Esto es un show de telerrealidad, no un concierto de Kiss!"

Un retoque en esa sensual barbilla partida, un realce en las orejas... Mmm, mmm, mmm. ¡Mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora!

-Así que, si quieren una competidora honesta, valiente y versátil, ¡Elíjanme! Los c$100,000 planeo usarlos para el Museo Interactivo de Chris McLean... ups, ¿Lo dije?

Rayos. ¡Metí la pata hasta el fondo!

-¡Elíjanme!

Fin de la grabación. Reviso el mensaje de Juliet... Quiere que Jani y yo vayamos por ella al Grant Plaza. No debe ser importante, pero igual voy.

 ** _Fin primer Flashback_**

-... DIGAS...

 _Ah, Cody... no sabes lo que es ser odiado y amado, lo que es perder a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida y volcar tu vida a algo que crees que vale toda la pena del mundo. Volcar todo tu amor en una persona que solo te quiso como amigo._

 _Si no fuera por esa bruja de Blaineley, no te habría conocido finalmente. Tanto como para seguir en el camino..._

 ** _Segundo flashback_**

 ** _Seis semanas antes del especial Luz, Drama, Acción para Cacería de Celebridades_**

Estaba nerviosa, y no era para menos. Mis blogs jamás atraían la atención de nadie famoso, y menos de una periodista. Esa tarde usaba un pantalón y un saco amarillos que hacían juego con una blusa blanca, y me habían citado de Fresh Tv, por algo de lo que no tenía idea.

¿Comprarían el sitio? ¿Me harían reportera sin siquiera estudiar periodismo? ¿Cenaría con Cody?

No... Nada de eso.

-¿Sierra Allen? -llamó un joven secretario- La señorita O'Halloran le espera en su oficina.

-Gracias, enseguida paso.

Si esperaba encontrar una oficina costosa... perdí fe en la humanidad. Eran bastantes cubículos. Josh buscando algo que valiera la pena, Chris y el Chef perdiendo el tiempo en sus cosas, un sujeto rubio y con saco verse espantoso que llamaba a alguien por lo de un formato...

El cubículo de Blaineley era bastante acogedor. Salvo por una o dos fotos suyas y una grupal con Josh y Chris en un peñasco de Los Cabos, era cómodo.

-Toma asiento -me pidió y obedecí-. Iré al grano. Necesito información.

-¿Que información? -le pregunté sorprendida.

-Oh, nada malo ni grave. Es sobre... cierto show del que tienes el blog más popular.

-No... se a lo que se refiere, senorita...

-¡Oh, vamos niña! Llámame Blaineley.

-De acuerdo...

-Drama Total ha tenido bastante material para un especial, y admitamoslo. El estar encerrados en un estudio de cine abandonado al sur de la ciudad con una vigilancia bastante pesada no es la mejor forma de obtener deliciosas notas y chismes -dijo con una voz melíflua-. Y ahí es donde entras.

-¿Yo?

-Si, querida..

Blaineley se levantó de su sillón y fue por algo a su archivero. Sacó dos vasos y una botella de _Mack Samuel's._

-Nada -empezó mientras vaciaba parte de la botella en uno de los vasos- mejor que un trago miemtras hablamos... te ofrecería, si no fueras menor de edad.

-Estoy bien así, gracias -respondí con reservas-.

-No obstante, hay algo para tí.

De uno de los cajones de su escrtorio sacó una lata de soda, misma que me ofreció al llenar el vaso. Acepté y dí un sorbo.

-Verás, la cuestión es simple. Necesitamos a un infiltrado, y honestamente, el material del que disponemos apesta.

-¿Apestar por malo o apestar porque huele mal? -pregunté intrigada.

-Ambas. El paparazzi que Josh pagó terminó en una fosa séptica el día que LeShawna bebió esos batidos de fibra que eran para Owen. Y con el Chef vigilando, es imposible realizar un trabajo periodístico decente.

Cuando dijo "batidos de fibra", recordé lo pestilente que se podía poner el show. Si la escala que Noah dió es de fiar, los gases de LeShawna ese día podrían llegar a 14... lo que significaba que una planta de plaguicidas le pagaría por sus gases.

-Éste es el trato. Te infiltras, obtienes chismes y basura importante de esos fracasados y nadarás en dinero tanto tiempo como puedas leer una biblia en francés... si es que lo hablas. Y, lo más importante, podría, hum, no sé... hacer que tus historias "Siody" en Fanfiction punto com o como sea que se llame ése sitio de pacotilla donde esos perdedores que se dicen fans escriben basura... sean verdad.

¿Que sea real la posibilidad de tenerte? Blaineley sabe negociar... y muy bien. Rica, con el hombre de mis sueños, para siempre... ¿Como no aceptar?

-¡Si! ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Oh, no mucho -vació de golpe su vaso-. Ya colaré la carpeta que te pedí en el archivo pendiente de Chris. Y vas a ser la "corresponsal" -enfatizó, dibujando comillas en el aire- para Cacería de Celebridades durante la entrega de los premios Gemmie. Tendrás libertad de acción, fondos que Chris pagará de su fondo de retiro sin saberlo... aunque, si fallas, voy a negarlo todo. Y estarás sola -enfatizó mientras volvía a llenar su vaso-.

No me costó trabajo aceptar, por lo que mi primera parada era un suburbio en Toronto, con el domicilio de Izzy.

 ** _Fin segundo flashback_**

 _Gracias a Izzy fue que pude dar contigo, mi amor. Por ella, supe del desastre de los Hermanos del Drama. Ella culpaba más a la lucha de egos entre Justin y Harold. Y, sin embargo, el único que creí con talento eras tu._

 _No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en mi vida, ¿Sabes? De niña, papá se fue con la vecina de... alguien que ya no quiero recordar._

-... NI UNA -vociferaba Cody mientras asestaba el tercer golpe-...

 ** _Tercer Flashback_**

 ** _Vancouver, Columbia Británica. Once años antes del estreno de Isla del Drama_**

Esa noche, luego de que papá se fuera de casa... Juliet y otras tantas niñas de la escuela me invitaron a una pijamada en casa de Juliet.

¡Que recuerdos! Era la primera vez que dormía en casa ajena, y a mi entonces regordeta amiga no le negaba nada.

De las nueve chicas que fuímos invitadas, solo cinco llegamos, y la señora Pinkman nos recibió a todas con pizza de doble queso y soda de naranja.

Al poco rato, Caitlyn y Cameron Brooke (gemelas asiáticas de Wisteria Drive) se durmieron, Emily Nichols (que vivía a cinco casas de la mía, sobre Darkwood Lane) estaba pintando las uñas de Bryn McAuley (la pelirroja prima de Juliet, quien pasaba Pascua con sus tíos). Por lo que Juliet y yo nos entreteníamos jugando nuestra versión de Verdad o Reto.

Pronto, Emily también cayó dormida, por lo que Bryn se nos unió.

Juliet giró una botella, que apuntó la boca del lado de Bryn. Ello pedía un reto.

-Tienes que... Besar un calcetín sudado de Sierra -impuso mi amiga-.

-¡Oye! -protesté.

-¿Eso es todo? Hecho.

Acto seguido, tuve que sacar uno de mis calcetines del zapato e improvisé una marioneta con él. Lo besó.

-¡Asco! -profirió Juliet, antes de que yo girara la botella. El culo de la botella apuntó hacia Bryn, de nuevo.

Seguimos así hasta que me entraron ganas de ir al baño. Como era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Juliet, no sabía donde quedaba, por lo que me acompañó.

-Oye... -me dijo antes de entrar al baño- lamento mucho lo de tu papá.

-¿Huh?

-Sierra, la señora Torres vive a lado, y he visto que él entra como si escondiera algo.

-Algo ¿como qué? -pregunté.

-Como si... a tí te negara.

No le presté mucha atención y entré.

El cuarto de baño no era muy bonito, pensé. Las cortinas eran moradas con dibujitos de pastel, mientras que los azulejos eran blancos. La ventana daba a casa de la viuda Torres, por lo que quise asomarme después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

No debí hacerlo.

A esa hora, más o menos la que papá llegaba del bar, allí estaba. Abrazado de esa... esa... bruja, mientras ella le hacía mimos.

Salí corriendo del cuarto de baño, y me dirigí a mi saco de dormir sin que Juliet pudiera detenerme.

-Mentiroso -empecé a gemir, mientras apagaban las luces-... ¿Por qué, papi? ¿Por qué le mentiste a mamá?

Lloré en silencio esa noche, hasta que caí dormida.

 ** _Fin tercer flashback_**

 _Si supieras como te envidiaba..._

 _Una de las razones por las que te amaba, Cody, era porque tu y tu papá eran... no. Son muy unidos. A diferencia del mío desde esa noche en casa de Juliet... jamás nos volvimos a ver._

-... PALABRA! -terminó Cody antes de azotar la cabeza de Sierra contra el suelo.

Lo peor... lo peor para nosotros apenas empezaba, Cody...

 ** _Cuarto flashback_**

 ** _Dos semanas antes de las grabaciones de Drama Total Todos Estrellas._**

Esa tarde regresaba de casa de Jani. Juliet me había pedido los reportes de ciencias que tenía atrasados. Y había un par de cosas que necesitaba hacer.

Despues de entregarle esos reportes a Jani, había ido a una tienda por papitas, algunos gusanitos de goma y unos burritos. Nada picante, pues a Cody le provocan fuertes retortijones cuando come algunos irritantes.

Pasaría a casa por un par de cosas más, y una cesta. De verdad quiero impresionar a mi Codykins de nuevo.

Subí a mi habitción y busqué por todos lados una cesta adecuada. Había escuchado que, al atardecer, las aguas del río Fraser se tornaban una corriente multicolor, y encontré un sitio acogedor donde pasar la noche a orillas del mismo. Cuerdas, cabezas modeladas, trabajos anteriores de la escuela... nada de cesta.

Encontré la maleta que usé durante el tiempo de Drama Total Gira Mundial sin siquiera buscarla. Había olvidado desempacar, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo ordenar lo que había. Ropa sucia (que en serio apestaba), cosas sin usar, cosas de Cody...

Creyendo que iba a terminar, encontré un sobre sellado con cera, como se hacía antes. Lo tomé y rompí el sello, para leer la carta que venía en el interior.

 _Sierra:_

 _Siento mucho que esto tenga que ser así. Pero eres una buena amiga. Una de las mejores que he tenido el gusto (al principio lo dudé) de conocer desde Gwen y Trent._

 _Todo tiene un límite. Si no me llaman de la cadena, me iré a Los Ángeles a estudiar programación de sistemas, y no quiero que te acerques entre tanto._

 _Si somos amigos, o si al menos me respetas, me harás ese enorme favor. Si no... lo entenderé._

 _Cody_

Al principio, cuando terminé de leer la carta, no podía creerlo. ¡Sencillamente no podía! Preparo una tarde inolvidable para mi chico, hago lo posible por complacerlo y ¿Que recibo a cambio? ¡Solo una patada en el trasero, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él!

Lo que pasó después de leer tu carta no lo recuerdo bien. Solo supe que había empezado a limpiar mis paredes.

¿Quieres saber lo más extraño? Disfruté muchísimo romper todos y cada uno de los posters, dibujos, fotografías... absolutamente todo. Quería prepararlo todo para armar una escena si llegabas. Una escena que, si se daba... tomaría de uno a dos días.

Llegaste más o menos una hora después. Por alguna razón, mamá pensaba que podrías cambiarme, que quizás le ayudarías a que yo no fuese tan obsesiva con todo lo que hacía. Uno de tantos errores como siempre, mamá... pensar que una persona cambiaría por influencia de otra. ¿O acaso olvidaste lo que la abuela Ethel te recriminaba por haberte casado con papá?

Me encontraste ya habiendo oscurecido. Hallaste mi basurero lleno de todo lo que había en las paredes, mis recuerdos, mis ilusiones... y todo por nada.

-¿Sabes que es esto? -pregunté con furia contenida, agitando el papel en mi mano izquierda.

-No se de que me hablas -dijiste, temiendo algo con lo que no podrías esperar-.

-¿Tienes idea -continuó- de que es... esto?

Al preguntar de nuevo, le arrojé la hoja. Nada como un recordatorio del engreimiento de una persona cuando es famosa, y más si tiene alguna amistad tóxica... sería estúpido pensar que Heather le ayudó. ¿Gwen? ¿Owen? ¿Bridgette, tal vez?

-Léela. Ahora -ordené-. Cody empezó a leer, mientras que decidía que hacer con él. Y entonces, lo vi. El palo de hockey con el que Juliet hizo el gol del triunfo frente a East Marpole en el campeonato provincial.

-Eso fue entonces -protestaste al terminar de leer.

-No soy una estúpida, Cody -le dí la espalda antes de tomar el palo-. Actuas como una vírgen, y no lo eres...

Tomé el palo de hockey con rabia, y me acerqué peligrosamente.

-Ahora puedo herirte. Conozco bien del dolor que me ocasionas... por besarme ahora.

En el acto, te besé con una ternura que no había sentido antes. Algo que te desagradaba... antes de asestar un golpe que te dejó noqueado.

-Te presento el palo de hockey de Juliet. ¿Lo recuerdas, Codykins? El mismo palo... con el que ella anotó un gol en el juego del campeonato estatal...

Miré a tus bolsillos, y noté que tenías un papel arrugado y enrollado.

-¿Que es esto? -me pregunté.

Tomé la carta que le llegó a Cody, misma que salía de uno de sus bolsillos, la leí con rabia y decidí tomar pluma y una hoja de mi escritorio.

 _De: Sierra Allen-Anderson, 93 River Lane, Marpole, Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá_

 _Para: Fresh TV Intl. P. O. box 3810 Toronto, Ontario, Canadá_

 _A nombre de mi esposo (puse énfasis en esta palabra), Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, tomo su lugar, ya que él está indispuesto por una cuestión de honor lo disculpen._

 _Atentamente: Sierra Allen-Anderson._

Le eché un vistazo a tu cuerpo inerte. Tranquilo, respirando y casi sin consciencia. ¿Enamorarme de alguien como tú? Había pensado en ello cuando debutaste, y pensaba que eras un perdedor. Letra por letra. Pero... luego de verte y, más aún, de entrevistar a varios familiares y amigos cercanos, concluí que eres todo lo que yo había buscado. Eras alguien noble. Una persona sencilla con buen corazón. Un poco pervertido, pretencioso y tal vez bobo e infantil, pero también valiente hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tomé tu cuerpo y lo cargué hasta la entrada. Me excusé con mamá diciendo que iríamos a tu casa porque estabas muy cansado. Siendo tu, ¿Crees que me hubiera creído?

Los veinte minutos que me tomó llevarte cargando sobre mis brazos fue algo nuevo. Sentí un gran remordimiento, más por el golpe que por tí. Te hice daño... aunque creo que lo merecías un poco.

Llegamos a tu casa, y agradeciendo que tu padre no estaba en casa, logré subirte a tu recámara. El sueño de muchas fans tuyas. No aprecié mucho la decoración, pero igual era acogedora. Sobre la cabecera de tu cama había un cartel y banderines del Vancouver Whitecaps, mientras que en el escritorio había un ordenador Mell. Al fondo, un teclado lucía algo abandonado, mientras que en los cajones del mueble sobre el que estaba había algunos tesoros personales.

Aproveché para revisar entre tus cosas. Encontré un emú de peluche, algunas fotos personales tuyas y un objeto en particular que me desagradó bastante. Nada menos que un sostén negro. Y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Lo tomé y bajé hasta la chimenea del recibidor. En eso me sirvió Gwen... nada como recordar lo que esa traidora me confesó en Jamaica frente a Owen.

Me costó algo de trabajo prender la chimenea. Poca madera y sin astillar. Tuve que deshacer una pulsera de las que me gustaba usar. Una pena, porque me encanta usar cáñamo.

-Nos vemos en un par de meses, Cody. Ganaré ese millón por tí, y luego seremos felices... hasta que la muerte nos separe -dije, con un tono siniestro, mientras arrojaba dicho sostén al fuego-.

 _ **Fin cuarto flashback.**_

 _Vuelves a tomar mi cuello... ya no para golpearme, sino para ahorcarme._

 _Éstas son mis líneas finales, habiendo vivido mis nueve nueve vidas. Mis noches han terminado, y no siento más tu corazón. Viví a través de tí... mis heridas, mi corazón, mi verdad... no quiero morir..._

-¡Sueltala, hijo! -ordenó con rudeza un oficial de policía- ¡Déjala, ya no puedes hacer nada!

-¡ME ARRUINÓ LA VIDA! ¡YA NO ME QUEDA NADA! -gritó Cody mientras apretaba más el cuello de Sierra y lloraba (si es que eso era posible) con furia.

 _Jugaste el juego y perdiste... me pregunto si puedes tomar las cartas de una mujer muerta..._

Sierra tomó su arma y disparó sin saber a donde fue a dar la bala... si se iría, al menos no se iría sola.

Quien recibió el disparo fue Heather, a la altura del seno derecho. Lo hizo cuando se arrastraba hacia Gwen, con la rodilla derecha destrozada por el primer disparo.

Ambas se vieron cara a cara, y cerraron los ojos, mientras oficiales y paramédicos entraban en el sitio.

 _Viví solo para tí... mi cicatríz, mi corazón y mi verdad, no tienen razón para seguir vivos. Ya no puedo sentir más el amor._

 _Éste es... el final... ¿Por qué? Estás cerrando mis ojos_

Lo último que hizo Cody, antes de ser separado, fue cerrarle los parpados a Sierra. El último favor que le haría en la vida.

* * *

 **La ruleta rusa que Sierra ha girado desde que empezó este fic al fin llegó al cartucho cargado, y el karma ha sido implacable.** **.. no obstante que se ha servido por última vez.**

 **Hemos llegado al punto final de la _Historia del acosador_. Juliet, cansada, tomó cartas en el asunto que era Caleb y su malsana obsesión. Pero, a diferencia de esta versión hecha fic, no dejó especificado como segó la vida de aquél que tanto le amó y odió de manera enfermiza. Mientras, Caleb lamenta, para sí, el como demonios terminó su vida mientras se revela a sí mismo como un ser atemporal.**

 **Buscando como sería el orden de las canciones (y, por consecuente, los capítulos), topé con interesantes configurciones que expandían la historia de nuestro transtornado a siete mujeres de las que él se enamoró, siendo Juliet la última de todas ellas. Canciones como _Shy_ , _Letter to Dana_ , _Victoria's Secrets_ (no, nada que ver con la marca de lencería), _Mary Lou_ , entre otras, eran anexadas bajo la premisa, más bien excusa, de que toda la obra de Sonata fuera vinculada a Caleb, en el peor de los casos.**

 **Sierra... ella, como dije antes, no es de mis personajes favoritos del universo salido de las mentes de Tom McGillis y Jen Pertsch. Ella, siempre anhelante, aquí obtuvo, sinceramente, mucho menos de lo que merecía. Siempre buscando el amor de quien no le correspondía, terminó dolorosamente sola y odiada por aquél que amó. Y aún perseguirá a muchos hasta el hoyo, lo quieran o no.**

 **Construir al menos dos flashbacks no fue difícil. De hecho, una idea ya se ha visto en _Till Death's done us apart_. PERO... lo hice desde la perspectiva de Sierra. Por necesidades de la app, había omitido uno o dos detalles, pero aquí tuve que enmendarme. El otro... se veía venir en _Sierra_. Otra buena escena que, entonces, la app me jodió.**

 **Sobre los otros dos, fue un verdadero dolor en el culo. La entrevista con Blaineley y su audición no eran sino ideas que dieron un poco de caos al orden. La audición fue lo duro en relación a que debía ajustarme a un pequeño protocolo que he visto en las demás audiciones. No pasaban de los 30 segundos. Cosa que me dió igual romper.**

 **En cuanto a la entrevista con la rubia más _Blainífica_ del orbe, tuve que ser bastante visual. Dado que pocas veces se han visto las oficinas de las televisoras en México, tuve que echar mano de algo similar. Y el pequeño cameo de Don es prueba de ello.**

 **Hora de leer las reviews, gente *suena el _toque a degüello_ en _andante_ , al estilo de los funerales militares yanquis* _Gracias, pasante_ :**

 **¿No? ¿Nadie? Bueno...**

 **El epílogo, bueno... antes tenía uno, pero ahora paso a tener tres. Lo que el paso del tiempo puede hacerme.**

 **Sin más que contar por ahora, me despido... aunque una review adicional no vendría mal.**

 ** _Con afecto y un par de coronas florales, Sam the stormbringer._**


	11. Perdiendo mi locura (Epílogo Heather)

**_Perdiendo mi locura_**

 ** _(Epílogo de Heather)_**

 **Ensenada, Baja California, México. Un año tras el incidente de Sierra.**

A veces, cosas malas, por no decir terribles, le suceden a personas que no lo merecen, mientras que la fortuna le sonrie a los hipócritas, los traidores y los tontos.

Se hallaba en una casa sencilla, compartiendo sus pesares con la marea. Lejos de todos, y de todo. Lejos de la parafernalia que un tonto reality show había generado. Habiendo soñado con la fama fácil, ahora era lo último que deseaba.

Se removió de la hamaca donde estaba acostada, mientras bebía de una piña vaciada. Demasiado... austero, para haber sido una de las personas más odiadas de Canadá.

17 de enero. Una fecha que, definitiva, quisiera olvidar.

Recordó como era que ambas estaban recostadas en la misma habitación. Heridas múltiples, una pierna amputada... comparada con Gwen, le fue mejor.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, perdiendose en la arena. Recordar a su otrora rival más enconada y, a la postre, mejor amiga que pudo conocer, era doloroso. Mucho más que perder incluso diez millones de dólares por una entrevista que, se suponía, era exclusiva.

Maldita sea Blaineley. En cuanto la viera de nuevo...

Recreó en su mente los momentos finales de Sierra. Los que pudo presenciar.

Recordó que, antes de perder la conciencia, el nerd se había encargado de haberle puesto fin a la, al final, patética existencia de Sierra, azotando si cabeza contra el suelo. Antes de gastar la última bala de su pistola en ella. Vio, antes de perder la conciencia, a los ojos de quien se hizo su mejor amiga. Vio como la fuerza que poseía le abandonaba, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Luego de ello, no recordó mucho...

 _Hospital militar de Halifax, 23 días tras el incidente_

Había despertado la noche del 17. Había querido levantarse de la cama, pero no sintió su pie...

O nada debajo de donde debía ir su rodilla derecha.

Volteó a ver a la enfermera que le asistía, limpiando una de las camas de la habitación. Desganada, buscó donde apoyarse, aunque la enfermera se lo impidió. No se sentía con fuerzas pra hablar, siquiera ya para levantarse y tratar de saltar.

-Con cuidado -le espetó la enfermera-. Debe descansar.

-Q... q... quisiera v-ver a Gwen -musitó la oriental.

-Órdenes del juez, señorita.

-¿Que juez?

-Permítame leerlo -sacó un oficio y empezó a leer:

 _A quien corresponda:_

 _Por medio de la presente misiva, le hacemos saber a los familiares de la ciudadana Heather Rachel Wilson que, en el caso de sobrevivencia de la susodicha, toda cláusula del testamento de la que ella fue declarada albacea/beneficiaria, se le deniegue su estatus a petición de Helen Fahlenbock, madre de la hoy fallecida Gwendolyn Tallulah Fahlenbock, debido en gran parte su pretérita enemistad._

 _De igual forma, se procede a informarle que el funeral, próximo a realizarse en un mes a partir de la defunción de la persona antes referida, deberá ser exclusivamente en presencia de familiares y amigos cercanos de la familia._

 _Fin flashback_

Realmente desechó cualquier posibilidad de contactar a viejos amigos, a viejos enemigos incluso. De sus días en Drama Total, ¿quien demonios se interesaría en una inválida miserable que les hizo daño?

Hasta donde ella supo, la familia de Cody solo le daba una poca de información. El chico había sido internado en una clínica psiquiátrica, bajo supervisión del gobierno y cumpliendo una condena de veinte años por tentativa de homicidio. Zoey, siendo como era, debía encontrar más interesante la aburrida Manitoba junto a Mike. ¿Alejandro? El canalla la abandonó a la menor oportunidad. Ni hablar de LeShawna o Courtney. Su familia apenas y se comunicaba con ella, a pesar de los correos que Garrett recibía. ¿Harold?

Nunca se dio oportunidad de pensar en Harold como un amigo. Es cierto que el raro la conocía en profundidad por los libros de psicología que leía a menudo. Pero nunca le dio una brecha a lo más recóndito de su corazón, en realidad.

Amanecía. Unas pocas horas de mal sueño, seguidas de una noche viendo las estrellas, la tenían de un humor sensible. Tomó sus muletas y salió a dar una caminata en la playa para desahogarse.

Mientras paseaba por las principales avenidas del poblado, los televisores de algunas tiendas transmitían un show de espectáculos. En pantalla, daban cuenta de como un cierto conductor canadiense era detenido en Cancún, al otro extremo del país, bajo cargos de posesión de drogas y corrupción de menores.

"Al menos un poco de karma para Chris", rió para sí, reconociendo al sujeto detenido.

Se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una bebida. Lo último que quería en ese momento era, simplemente, no llamar la atención.

-Disculpe, -llamó el cajero- se me hace conocida.

-¿Es a mí? -preguntó la asiática.

-Si... ¿No es esa chica de Drama Total? ¿La china?

Tratando de dar su peor cara, tardó en dar su respuesta. Que la odien en Canadá es una cosa, pero de ahí a que alguien le reconociera luego de tanto tiempo...

-No -se limitó a responder-. La verdad es que no.

-Que pena... no se como fueron a afeitarla la semana pasada -Heather pagó por una botella de agua y se fue a la plaza de armas.

Un alivio. Apoyar las axilas sobre esos infernales apoyos dejaba apestando las almohadillas. Dio un largo sorbo a su botella y meditó sobre su vida. Odiada por muchos, encontró una buena amiga en la persona que más odiaba. Halló el amor en alguien tan despiadado como ella en el juego solo para ser explotada y abandonada. Y las últimas personas que le importaban, estaban en prisión o apenas le daba noticias.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una figura vestida con una guayabera blanca con detalles en verde, bermudas caqui, sombrero Panamá, lentes oscuros y sandalias se sentara a su lado. Había algo familiar...

-Hace un buen tiempo, ¿no cree? -saludó el extraño con una voz remotamente familiar.

-¿Debo responderle o hacer añicos su entrepierna? -espetó molesta la oriental.

-No era mi intención molestar, pero ¿al menos aceptaría cenar conmigo? -ella miró al extraño con recelo- Puedo preparar cerca de dieciseis recetas con langosta.

-Soy vegetariana -se excusó Heather.

-¿Ni por los viejos tiempos, Heather? -el extraño reveló su identidad despojándose sel sombrero y los lentes, exhibiendo una recortada cabellera rojiza y una cara angulosa, rematada en el mentón con una barba rala.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Harold?

~o~

Terminada la cena en casa de Heather, hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo que ambos pasaron desde que la oriental abandonó Canadá para esconderse de su pasado. El chico había descubierto que Chris era quien administraba el campamento de Steve el melindroso, razón por la que se sintió estafado. Había amenazado con demandar al presentador, mas un soborno le hizo desistir.

Tambien le había dado noticias sobre Cody. El pobre había quedado demasiado afectado por perder a Gwen, por lo que terminó dejándose morir de inanición hace un mes.

Por un momento brevísimo, se permitió darle una oportunidad al pelirrojo. Oportunidad que gentilmente declinó.

-¿Por qué me evades? -preguntó la oriental, sollozando- ¡¿No vas a tomarme?!

-Porque... siento que no debo traicionar la confianza de un amigo. No al menos con una biena amiga que sufrió demasiado.

Cementerio militar de Halifax, Nueva Escocia. 25 de enero.

-Había olvidado el frío que hace aquí -se quejó ella, mientras arrastraba pesadamnte sus muletas.

-En realidad, no lo hacía tanto cuando dejé Edmonton para buscarte.

Habían bajado por una colina y el pelirrojo la llevó hasta una tumba doble, en el ala sur. Un sepulcro sencillo, a diferencia del expresado en el testamento que Gwen había dejado atrás. Heather lo contempló por un largo rato, pensado en aquellos que estaban en ése túmulo. Un túmulo a la medida de ambos, al fin y al cabo. Austero, solitario...

Dejaron un pequeño ramo de rosas en la tumba y regresaron al hotel donde se alojaron. Allí, sin mediar palabra, durmieron un poco después de ponerse al día.

A la mañana siguiente, Heather encontró una pequeña en una de sus muletas. La tomó y leyó.

 _Heather_

 _Busca en la recámara de tu hogar en México. No merecías tu mala suerte con Gwen y conmigo._

 _No la firmaba._

~o~

Regresando unos días después, había olvidado por completo la nota. Harold solo le había servido para matar el tiempo mientras se reponía de aquella visita a Canadá.

Dejando a un lado sus muletas, se recostó en la cama, golpeandose duro la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué demonios...!

Más notas, junto a un sobre.

Heather:

 _Si lees esto, es que ya no estoy en este mundo._

 _En el sobre que pedí a Harold anexar hay un cheque, el cual, haciendo la conversión, al menos te permitirá vivir bien el resto del año. Eran los ahorros de mi vida, vueltos anillo de compromiso y a su forma original._

 _Gracias por la noche en el bar. Tu, Gwen y Trent fueron lo mejorde mi vida hasta su amargo final._

 _Cody._

Por un momento, se vio tentada a desechar el sobre. De todos modos, el chico ya estaba muerto. Pero...

Buscó una silla plegable y se sentó en la pequeña terraza, viendo al oeste. Al fin, un poco de paz... pero ¿valía la pena?

Una amarga carcajada salió de su boca. Por los amigos muertos, la última amostad viva que le quedaba y por todos los que jodió en algún momento de su vida, la carcajada final de Heather fue súbita.

Al fin y al cabo, el dinero que un desconocido le envió fue un bien menor en medio de una atrocidad... una atrocidad llamada Sierra.

Y esta... fue su historia.

* * *

 **Por un momento había considerado "colgar" a Cody en éste epílogo, pero dados los hechos recientes solo le dejé morir de hambre. Más apacible, más tranquilo... o al menos eso dicen.**

 **Decididamente, Sierra cobró su cuota final. Si Cody no era suyo, no lo sería de nadie en vida o muerte.**

 **Losing my insanity (Stone grows her name) es una pieza sencilla. Podrá no ser lo mejor que Kakko y compañía hubiesen escrito, pero el ritno, primero a piano y luego con una guitarra dura, marca el trayecto a la cordura de alguien sin nombrar.**

 **Por un momento pensé en dejar relativamente inconcluso este fic. Pero hacerlo lo consideré un insulto a su memoria. Batalló para darnos buenas historias, amén de una cruda pugna en su interior, pugna... de la que no conozco, ni desearía conocer, las razones.**

 **Quedan pendientes dos epílogos. Epílogos que serán publicados a su tiempo, y en este punto, pase lo que pase, les doy a escoger el que mejor se amolde a las posibilidades que estimaron pertinentes en su momento.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_


End file.
